Mi padre es un Qué!
by Yordisz
Summary: Desde pequeña, los secretos y misterios me rodean como el oxígeno que respiro. En un momento soy una ordinaria estudiante de Canterlot High, hija de la directora, con 5 mejores amigas de las que nunca me separaré. En otro momento, descubro que mi padre es un alien con poderes que pueden destruir el sistema solar. Soy twilight Sparkle, hija de un guerrero saiyajin, Dios santo!.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, amigos de fanfiction, siento un poco la demo... en fin, lamento que esto no sea lo que esperaban, sí, el dichoso capítulo de Vegeta en Equestria, pero estoy seguro que esta historia igual les gustará mucho. Ya tenía tiempo queriendo hacer esto, sólo lo hacía en deviantart, pero ahora lo haré aquí, qué es?**

 **Bueno, un homenaje a las voces que prestan en Latino a Twilight y Goku, es decir, Mario y Carla Castañeda, fue uno de los motivos por los que me dio hacer crossovers de estos dos dibujos animados, además de ser mis favoritos. De acuerdo, ya me falta poco para acompletar el capítulo de Vegeta en Equestria, lo publicaré en la semana, después de eso haré una pausa con ese fic, para concentrarme un poco en este, no me odien por favor, les prometo que será pequeña. Y es que ahora sólo me la eh pasado en deviantart, y en todo este tiempo se han creado muchos fanfics que no eh leído, relacionados con Mlp y Dbz, incluyendo el de ustedes, por lo que también tomaré algo de tiempo para leerlos.**

 **Creo que son todos los anuncios que debo dar. Disfruten de esta historia, para amortiguar un poco la demora del siguiente cap de Vegeta en equestria ;D.**

 **Dragon ball Z y My little pony no me pertenecen, sólo hago esto por diversión.**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, soy una estudiante excepcional de Cantelot High (Nerd o cerebrito en el término Bullying) mi mamá no es mas que la misma directora de la escuela, su nombre es Celestia… sí, pero como todos los adolecentes, yo tengo un secreto que sólo mi mamá y mi tía conocen y por lo que sospecho, ellas saben de qué se trata todo esto, nunca consigo persuadirlas para que me digan algo, en fin,mi secreto se trata acerca de unas habilidades muy especiales que me hacen exageradamente diferente de los demás, y no, no es nada relacionado con mi personalidad, se trata de mi fuerza sobre sobrehumana, mi extrema agilidad y rapidez.

Al principio pensé que esto era algo normal para una puberta de 17 años como yo, pero después de salir un poco y conocer mejor el mundo, me di cuenta que no. Ah, se me olvidaba mencionar que es gracias a estas habilidades que tampoco tuve amigos desde el kínder hasta la secundaria, ellos, al igual que todos, pensaban que era una niña de otro mundo que venía a chuparles el cerebro y raptarlos en una nave espacial, já já, qué tontería. Bueno, suficiente de eso, en la secundaria conocí a mis 5 mejores amigas, que raramente, son muy opuestas a mí, y muy opuestas entre ellas mismas, sí, quizás por eso nos entendemos… eso es!, puede que el vínculo que nos une sea ese!... ah, concéntrate Twilight. Bueno, les presentare sus nombres, son Pinkie pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, ellas al igual que yo, también son estudiantes de Canterlot High.

Ugh… mis amigas, a parte de mi mamá y mi tía son lo mejor que me han pasado en la vida, porque a pesar de no conocer mis secretos que me hacen tan extraña, se que han notado algunas cosas fuera de lo normal, pero no dicen nada al respecto, bueno, a excepción de cierta capitana de los equipos de deporte, diciendo que es algo muy _cool_ tener la fuerza de 5 hombres.

Oh, casi me olvidaba, también tengo otro amigo muy especial, que siempre está conmigo para hacerme sentir bien, su nombre es Spike, y mi mamá lo trajo a casa cuando cumplí 7 años, podría decir que es lo mas cercano que tengo a un hermano, bleh… no es como que quisiera uno, pero bueno, ese no es el caso, Spike es mi mas leal y fiel amigo, y lo cuido y enseño todo lo que aprendo en la escuela, siendo una puberta muy estudiosa, dedico gran parte de mi tiempo a leer libros acerca de astronomía, química avanzada, matemáticas aplicadas, etc etc. Sí, se que suena horriblemente aburrido, pero bueno, son mis gustos.

En fin, ya eh perdido mucho tiempo hablando conmigo misma, no se preocupen, no estoy loca, esto suele pasar cuando paso demasiado tiempo en soledad, pero vamos, es que el ruido no deja concentrarme ni una pizca para poder leer los libros que me da mi madre, a ella le preocupa un poco, pero siempre la convenzo de que dejaré de pasar tanto tiempo a solas y saldré con mis amigas, aunque no siempre sea verdad jeje. Bueno, ya es hora de levantarme para ir a la escuela, de seguro mi mamá y mi tía ya estarán por venir a mi cuarto para despertarme en 3… 2… 1…

 **Knock!knock!.**

—Twilight?... hija, ya son las 6:40 de la mañana. —Anunció una voz femenina, pero más madura desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. —Tienes 20 minutos para desayunar, bañarte y alistarte.

—Uugh… puede que sea una estudiante ejemplar, pero definitivamente levantarme temprano no es una de mis cualidades. —Pensó la adolecente, mientras abría sus ojos color violetas lentamente.

El sol filtraba delgados hilos de luz entre las cortinas de la ventana del tan llamativo cuarto color rosa con morado, la chica de cabello azul con destellos rosados se alzó lentamente en su cama apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos hasta quedar sentada, aún un poco adormecida se talló los ojos lentamente, no era buena idea desvelarse hasta tarde chateando con sus amigas y leyendo libros, siempre terminaba resintiendo su falta de descanso a la mañana siguiente. La chica de mirada violeta no entendía cómo es que su tía Luna podía quedarse hasta tarde organizando sus papeles, y verse también en la mañana. Quizás por eso le pusieron Luna de nombre, era curioso ese detalle, además, su cabellera azul tan brillante asimilaba mucho al color de las estrellas y el cielo oscuro de la noche, puede que eso haya influido un poco.

—Un momento… ¡¿20 minutos?!. —Exclamó la chica de cabellos azules con rosado, abriendo los ojos como platos. —Si no me apuro no me alcanzará el tiempo!.

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja de la casa donde vivían las 3 féminas se encontraban Celestia y Luna, la hermana mayor estaba preparando el desayuno y la menor se encontraba bebiendo café y leyendo el periódico tranquilamente, mientras disfrutaba de un cupcake de cereza. Las dos hermanas dieron un salto al escuchar el grito aterrado de la fémina menor de ellas, para después calmarse rápidamente y seguir con sus labores, manteniendo una sonrisa casi burlesca en su rostro.

—Te dije que la despertaras más temprano. —Dijo la mujer mas pequeña, mientras tomaba un trago de café.

—Lo sé, Lulu, pensé que 20 minutos le serían suficientes. —Respondió la mayor, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

Al cabo de diez minutos, se escucharon los pasos veloces que venían en descenso desde las escaleras, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la cocina. Celestia y Luna alzaron ligeramente la mirada de su desayuno para encontrarse con la mirada impaciente y nerviosa de Twilight, quien a pesar de haber tomado un baño se encontraba sudando ligeramente, pudieron notar que se había vestido de manera apresurada, lo delataba su camisa levemente desabotonada y su paño guinda mal acomodado.

La chica caminó lentamente, hasta tomar su lugar en medio de las dos mujeres, que aún la miraban con una ceja ligeramente arqueada, entre confundidas y divertidas. Dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa, soltando un pesado suspiro de cansancio.

—Diez minutos… es un nuevo record. —Anunció la peli azul, aún con la cara plantada en la mesa. Celestia y Luna soltaron una suave carcajada.

—No era para tanto, hija, aún te sobraron diez minutos para comer. —Le dijo la mujer de cabello color celeste, buscándole la mirada. —Desayuna, que pronto nos iremos.

Twilight alzó su cara lentamente de la mesa, mirándose directamente a los ojos violetas de su madre, justo como los heredó ella. Sonrió suavemente y observó su desayuno, hot cakes de manzana, sus favoritos. Sin preocuparse más por el tiempo, comenzó a ingerir sus alimentos tranquilamente.

—Sobrina Sparkle, espero que no hayas olvidado hacer tu proyecto de ecología. —Comentó Luna, mirándola con interés a los ojos.

—Claro que no, tía Lulú, lo hice desde antes que comenzara el fin de semana. —Anunció la adolecente, orgullosa de si misma al ser muy responsable. —Ahora es el día de la exposición.

Luna asintió con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. Ella, un poco mas que Celestia, siempre estaba muy orgullosa de los logros y metas que ganaba su pequeña sobrina, por eso es que siempre demostraba mucho empeño a la hora de ayudarla y aconsejarla, siempre estando al margen de todas sus actividades y responsabilidades, recordándoselas cada vez que podía, sin hostigarla mucho. Celestia se sentía feliz al ver la conexión tan fuerte que había entre su hermana menor y su hija, eso siempre le alegraba el día.

Al poco tiempo de terminar de alistarse, las tres féminas partieron rumbo a la escuela, Luna conducía el automóvil, mientras Celestia miraba el reloj, llevaban tiempo ganado para abrir el plantel, los alumnos no llegarían hasta dentro de otros treinta minutos, consecuencia del horario de invierno. Al llegar prepararon todo lo necesario para recibir a los estudiantes, como era de costumbre cada día, los maestros ya se encontraban preparándose en sus respectivas aulas, al igual que los encargados de la cafetería, biblioteca y demás departamentos de la escuela.

Twilight aún no podía creer que era hija de la directora de esta grandiosa escuela llamada Canterlot High, sin mencionar que su tía era la subdirectora. Se sentía muy afortunada.

—Hola Twilight!. —La chica peli azul fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ser tacleada en un abrazo de oso por su amiga de cabellera rosada, Pinkie pie.

—Pinkie… pulmones… oxígeno… imposible… respi…rar. —Susurraba la adolecente con toda su fuerza.

—Oh!, es verdad!. —La chica de ojos color pastel aflojó el agarre en el que tenía sostenido a su amiga, dejándola tomar enorme bocanas de aire. —Las chicas están a la vuelta esperándonos, falta poco para que comience la primera clase.

—Oh… sí, por supuesto. —Contestó Twilight, ajustándose de nuevo la mochila a su espalda. —Vayamos entonces, debemos pasar por el campo de deportes, hoy es el día que nos toca inscribirnos en la clase del maestro Iron Will.

La chica de cabellera rosada y esponjado asintió, mientras seguía dando saltos, hasta llegar al resto de las adolecentes que se encontraban sentadas en una banca, enseguida de los casilleros.

—Hola, chicas, cómo les fue con la tarea de Química?. —Preguntó la estudiosa, sonriéndoles de manera cálida.

—Uugh, enserio?. —Rainbow Dash se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja. —No nos hemos visto desde el viernes, y cuando lo hacemos nos recibes con esto?. —Preguntó de manera sarcástica. —Nerds… nunca los entenderé. —Murmuró, volteando su mirada a otro lado.

—Vamos querida, no seas tan ruda con Twilight. —Le reprochó Rarity, con un gesto desaprobatorio.

—Hmm, como sea. —Masculló la amiga leal, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba su vista a otro lado, la mención de la tarea la irritaba al instante.

—Umm… Twilight.. te ves un poco tensa… —Murmuró Fluttershy, analizando de pies a cabeza a la chica estudiosa.

Lo cierto era que, las otras chicas ya se habían percatado de esto, pero quisieron dejarlo pasar por el momento, pudieron notarlo en el cuerpo tenso y la mirada penetrante de la peli azul.

—Uuh… tensa?!, no, cómo crees?! ¡Ja já!. —Respondió apresuradamente la cuestionada, moviendo su mirada nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

Twilight no quería mortificar a sus amigas con sus problemas, que podrían ser sencillos para cualquiera, pero no para ella. Siempre tratando de encontrar y lograr la perfección en todo, sus desvelos no solo se debían a lo interesantes que eran los nuevos libros que su madre le obsequiaba, ni tampoco a las largas y entretenidas pláticas con sus amigas en el chat. No, era algo más, que la tenía intranquila desde tiempo atrás, una sensación de ansiedad que en momentos le sofocaba el pecho, no entendía el por qué, y si no quería preocupar a sus amigas, mucho menos a su madre y tía, ya bastante tenían ellas con todo el estrés y el trabajo de mantener en orden y dirigir la escuela más prestigiada de Canterlot.

Applejack se acercó a ella y colocó una mano con tacto suave sobre su hombro, mirándola con un cierta inseguridad.

—Sé que a todos nos tiene presionado esto de las exámenes. —Comentó con su inconfundible acento norteño. —Pero cielos, no son lo suficientemente difícil como para hacernos perder los estrígos, terroncito.-

—Uh!, quizás Twilight nos quiere ocultar la verdad paraquenonospreocupemos!. —Opinó Pinkie con su hyper tono lleno de energía.

En otras ocasiones les hubiera parecido tonto, pero lo que Pinkie acababa de decir les hizo reflexionar un poco a las otras cuatro chicas, poniendo aún mas nerviosa a la ya chica en cuestión, que comenzaba a sudar lentamente.

—Umm… bueno, es que… —La peli azul se iba a excusar, pero ya habían llegado al gran gimnasio de la escuela.

—¡Muy bien holgazanes, si siguen así podrán ponerse al nivel de mi abuela!. —Gritó un hombre vestido con una camisa desmangada de basketball, y un pantalón deportivo color azul.

Cuatro de las chicas se pusieron nerviosas al instante al ver a ese hombre, que era el maestro de la clase de atletismo. El gran instructor Iron Will, ganador de múltiples concursos de fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, además de ser un gran prodigio en las artes marciales, el mejor de todos en Canterlot, reconocido a nivel mundial, y para mala suerte de los estudiantes, un hombre con complejo de dictador, estricto hasta la mugre de sus uñas. Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity y Applejack se pusieron algo nerviosas, aunque esta última no tanto, ya tenía suficiente condición para el ejercicio, el trabajo duro de tener un rancho era suficiente para fortalecer su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, las únicas dos que no estaban asustadas por lo que les deparaba con el maestro dictador eran Rainbow y Twilight, la primera chica amó desde pequeña el deporte y ejercicio, siempre practicando y tratando de ser mejor, fue por eso que se volvió la capitana del club de deportes de la escuela, Iron Will conocía y sabía las capacidades de la peli arcoíris, por eso le confió el puesto de líder de los equipos de deporte, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a este estilo de vida, y más que estar asustada, era por emoción y entusiasmo que latía con fuerza su corazón.

Twilight era un caso muy diferente, a ella nunca le llamó mucho la atención este tipo de actividades, las consideraba un poco irrelevantes, pero no era por eso que se encontraba tan tranquila, es aquí donde su mayor y oscuro secreto jugaba un papel importante. Su fuerza sobre natural y agilidad que pondría en vergüenza a un felino le daban una enorme ventaja para el esfuerzo deportivo, su madre y tía tuvieron problemas al principio, pero con el tiempo lograron que ella pudiera controlar estos aspectos, al principio les costó muchos platos rotos, muebles averiados y demás, pero al final pudieron lograrlo, en cierta medida. Desde que tuvo la capacidad para razonar mejor las cosas, Twilight se esmeró y trabajó arduamente para buscar el significado, el por qué de estas anomalías en ella, pero a pesar de lo duro que trabajaba, su investigación no parecía dar fruto, y cuando trataba de consultar la ayuda de su madre y su tía, ellas evadían el tema diciendo que ella había recibido un don, y no debía cuestionarlo.

Claro que, la chica era terca por naturaleza, y a pesar de que su búsqueda parecía imposible, no mostraba ni el más mínimo signo de derrota, en ocasiones escuchaba a Luna mencionar con algo de melancolía que esa actitud la había tomado de su padre, pero de ahí no pasaba a más. Ese era otro misterio que la estudiosa joven quería resolver, quién era, o quién fue su padre, ya que Celestia le confesó a una edad prudente que él había muerto en un terrible accidente de viaje, y que no se encontró rastro alguno de él.

—Twilight, ya es tu turno. —La voz suave de Fluttershy sacó a la peli azul de sus pensamientos, al parecer mientras ella se había quedado en el espacio, sus amigas ya habían tomado su lugar en la lista.

El día de clases fue atareado y aburrido para las seis mejores amigas, pero al final, las agujas del reloj ya marcaban que el sol había llegado a su punto medio, era la hora de salida.

—Bueno amigas, dentro de tres días tendremos una celebración y una fiesta en toda la escuela!. —Exclamó la joven fiestera, dando saltos de emoción.

—No es la gran cosa, Pinkie. —Señaló Rainbow, cruzándose ligeramente de brazos. —Además, no creo que mi padre asista al evento.

—Pero qué dices, terroncito. —Dijo Applejack, con un tono burlón, provocando que la peli arcoíris la mirara de manera fulminante, cosa que ignoró por completo. —Si tu padre nunca falta este día, le encanta mostrar lo asombros…—

—Sí si, lo que digas!. —Exclamó Rainbow, con molestia y vergüenza, sólo provocó que sus amigas rieran al ver cómo se le coloreaban las mejillas de un rubor rosado.

La única que parecía no seguir la cuerda de la plática era Twilight, con la mitad de su atención a ellas y la otra mitad pensando sobre qué estaban hablando sus amigas.

—Ya organizaste el evento, Twilight?. —Preguntó Rarity, aplicando un tono de voz suave. —Piensas participar?.

—Eeh?, de qué están hablando?, qué evento?. —Preguntó, claramente confundida, sus amigas negaron con la cabeza, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por sus frentes.

—Duh… el día de los padres!. —Exclamó Rainbow, alzando sus brazos en el aire, la chica podía ser muy volátil en ocasiones.

—Con que eso era lo que me tenía tan rara. —Pensó Twilight, para después negar su afirmación, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin su padre, Celestia dijo que él falleció cuando ella apenas tenía dos años, no era tan impresionante el no recordar nada.

—Hmm, no lo sé chicas, el disfraz que usaba mi tía Luna ya no podrá engañar a los jueces del evento. —Confesó, al mismo tiempo que compartía una cálida risa con sus amigas.

Fue en sexto año cuando Luna trató de hacerse pasar por el padre de Twilight, porque no soportaba el llanto y los berrinches tan dolorosos que le hacía su pequeña sobrina. Al mostrarle las fotos a sus amigas estallaron en carcajadas burlescas, llevándose como premio un "silencio" por parte de la subdirectora, entre molesta y avergonzada.

—Vamos, será divertido, la directora Celestia siempre te deja el trabajo de la organización. —Comentó Rarity de forma casual, colocándose una mano en la cadera. —Pronto serás tú la directora de Canterlot High, la escuela con más prestigio en Canterlot!.

—Ya ya, señorita "alta sociedad", a Twilight no le interesan esas cosas. —Le reprochó Applejack en tono burlón, provocando más risas en el grupo.

Después de despedirse y partir por diferentes caminos a sus casas, Twilight permaneció en la escuela hasta que su madre y tía pudieron desocuparse de las labores de supervisión del plantel, para entonces ya habían pasado dos horas, lo que indicaba que ya era la tarde, el sol se encontraba descendiendo nuevamente y el clima se había refrescado un poco. En el camino de la escuela a casa, Luna y Celestia platicaban alegremente como era de costumbre, pero esta vez Twilight decidió permanecer en silencio, los eventos del día le daban mucho espacio para reflexionar un poco.

—Hija, estas bien?. —Escuchó la voz melodiosa de su madre, alzó su mirada para detenerse en sus ojos violetas.

—Sí. —Respondió inconscientemente tajante, lo que ocasionó y pequeño salto de sorpresa de su madre, Luna le lanzó un rápido vistazo por el retrovisor, para después seguir conduciendo a su hogar.

La noche había arribado temprano, trayendo corrientes frescas de aire a la ciudad de Canterlot, Twilight se encontraba terminaba de elaborar los reportes que habían pedido sus maestros ese día. Después de tomar un baño relajante decidió ir a cenar, después de todo ya era la hora en que las mujeres mas grandes de la casa se sentaban a la mesa.

—Hola tía, mamá… —Dijo con un tono de voz algo decaído, para la preocupación de las dos hermanas.

—Sucede algo, sobrina?. —Preguntó Luna, con un tono de voz dulce, casi imposible de apreciar de ella. Comenzó a tomar sus bocados con más calma, para no perderse detalle alguno de lo que sucedía.

—Es solo que… nada. —Murmuró, la respuesta no pasó desapercibida por la peli azul y la peli celeste, que la miraron con más preocupación.

—Hija, puedes decirnos lo que quieres, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras. —Le confesó, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, al igual que Luna.

—Mama, tía… en ocasiones tengo un extraño sentimiento. —Comenzó lo joven peli azul, moviendo sus ojos violetas a la ventana del comedor. —Que lo extraña que soy, debe tener alguna relación con mi padre, no lo creen?.

Al instante, las dos hermanas sintieron un escalofrío correrles por la espalda y que todos los bellos de su cuerpo se ponían de punta, no esperaban algo como esto, y menos en este día.

—Extraña, de qué estas hablando, hija?. —Preguntó Celestia, ya tenía bastante experiencia ocultando sus emociones, por lo que era fácil esconder su nerviosismo, pero no era tan sencillo cuando se trataba de su hermana e hija, que la conocían perfectamente.

—No trates de evadirme esta vez, madre. —Dijo Twilight con voz molesta, cosa de la que se arrepintió rápidamente, cambiando su gesto frustrado, a uno melancólico. —Estuve pensando acerca de eso toda la tarde, en especial porque las chicas me recordaron que se acercaba el día del padre, y bueno, me dejarás organizar el evento, mama?. —Preguntó, tratando de cambiar radicalmente la conversación.

—Twilight… —Comenzó Luna, dedicándole una mirada rápida a su hermana mayor, quién asintió algo insegura. —Tu padre era un gran hombre, era único, y también… un héroe que salvó la vida de millones. —

—Ehh?!. —La sorpresa de Twilight le hizo caerse de su silla casi de golpe, provocando que las hermanas se levantaran rápidamente a socorrerla.

—Estás bien?!. —Preguntó alarmada Celestia, sus instintos maternos se activaron rápidamente.

—Sí… solo que, tía Lulú, me has tomado por sorpresa. —Confesó, levantándose con el apoyo de ellas. —Me puedes contar más acerca de él?.

—Su nombre era… —Comenzó esta vez Celestia, mirando por la ventana, donde su vista se perdía en la nada.

 **####Dbz &Mlp####**

—GOOOOKUUUUU!. —Gritó con furia el kayosama del norte, corriendo con sus pequeñas extremidades en busca de aquél ser que tanto cólera le provocaba.

En el planeta de los kaiosamas era muy común el desechar artículos y reliquias destrozadas, era el planeta en el que los guerreros de la galaxia que ya habían muerto entrenaban con fervor para incrementar sus fuerzas y habilidades, el supremo kaiosama, líder de los cuatro kaiosamas siempre estaba muy contento al tener su hogar de peleadores importantes, que hicieron grandes hazañas en su vida terrenal, no le importaba mucho el enterarse de algunas reliquias rotas o estructuras dañadas. Pero había un solo guerrero que marcaba una importante excepción, por tener unas capacidades de destrucción masivas, en ocasiones inimaginables. Su nombre?, Goku, un saiyajin criado en la tierra, que defendió mas tarde de numerosas amenazas, gracias a las habilidades que habían sido heredadas junto con su sangre. Ese guerrero saiyajin era el más respetado entre todos en el planeta de los kaiosamas, mucho se rumoreaba entre los nuevos que su entrenamiento con el supremo lo había vuelto invencible, y eso no les encarnaba miedo alguno, si no emoción y esperanza de que en alguna ocasión pudieran combatir con él.

Goku realmente se sentía en el paraíso, pero había ocasiones en las que sentía un vacío en su interior, ocasiones que raramente eran notadas por los sus amigos del otro mundo, sólo su maestro, el kaiosama del norte podía ver sus inconformidades a través de sus ojos, pero estas rápidamente desaparecían, él lo entendía. Desde que venció al hermano y padre de Freezer, King cold y Cooler, a costas de su propia vida, el saiyajin tuvo que renunciar a sus amigos, y lo que era más importante para él, su familia. El guardián del lado norte de la galaxia reflexionaba un poco sobre esto, 18 años de estar muerto sin ver a sus seres queridos podían ser algo tormentosos, no es que mucho a él le importara, pero admitía que sentía un poco de empatía por el saiyajin.

Retomando el tema del por qué de su furia contra el saiyajin, como ya se había mencionado antes, este era la excepción del supremo kaiosama, tenía que entrenar y luchar lo más lejos posible del castillo y la arena, ya que sus poderes adquiridos con los 15 largos años de entrenamiento, eran devastadores, incluso en la más mínima cantidad. Pero en este particular día se le ocurrió practicar la transformación del súper saiyajin 3, y el cabeza dura había olvidado que se encontraba en la arena del castillo del supremo kaiosama, provocando ciertas averías en la estructura que tomarían días en reparar, y quién era el dueño de toda la culpa?, claro, su maestro!.

—Dónde te metiste cabeza hueca!. —Gritó con furia el semi dios, la vena gruesa de su frente palpitaba con fuerza. —Cuando te ponga las manos encima…—

Pronto lo ubicó en una colina no muy alejada del castillo, parecía estar sentado meditando. El kaiosama llegó rápidamente hasta el saiyajin, aún bufando vapor por su narices.

—Goku!. —Exclamó, pero rápidamente fue detenido por el saiyajin.

—Kaiosama… siento una extraña energía maligna que se aproxima a la tierra. —El saiyajin de gi rojo con camisa azul abrió lentamente los ojos, su expresión era seria. —No tardará mucho en llegar al planeta.

Los lentes del kaio adquirieron un brillo inmediato, mientras su entrecejo se fruncía ligeramente, olvidando por completo el motivo de su ira contra el saiyajin. Sus antenas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente en el aire, hasta que de ellas brotó una chispa destellante que desapareció al poco momento, una gota de sudor resbaló rápidamente por su frente.

—Hmm… tienes razón, Goku. —Dijo el semi dios, asintiendo con cuidado. —Pero no es solo una presencia, si no cuatro de ellas. —Aseguró, colocándose las manos por detrás de la espalda. —Pero, estás muerto, no puedes ir al mundo de los vivos.

—Sí, lo se… —Respondió el saiyanjin, con un suspiro desalentador. —Pero… puedo pedirle un pequeñísimo favor a Edmadayosama, sí!, eso es!. —Anunció con euforia.

—Se te olvida que Vegeta también está en la tierra?. —Preguntó con curiosidad Kaiosama. —Por lo que eh visto él también ha mejorado mucho desde aquella batalla contra Cooler. —Sabía que las 3 amenazas que se acercaban a la tierra no eran el principal motivo de su discípulo.

—Lo sé… al parecer se ha vuelto más fuerte. —Respondió el saiyajin, dándole la espalda en un enfoque dramático. —Pero no creo que sea suficiente para detener a lo que esté por llegar al planeta tierra.

—Hmm… realmente las extrañas demasiado, no es así?. —Preguntó el Kaio, leyendo el lenguaje corporal del saiyajin, que delataba que había sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.

—Demonios haha, ya te diste cuenta. —Anunció el saiyajin, con su gesto alegre que tanto lo caracterizaba. —Necesito un poco de tu ayuda, andaaa, si?.

El Kaio del norte suspiró de forma cansada, negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

—Está bien Goku, me has tentado el corazón con tu tonta excusa. —Respondió, secándose una gota de sudor con su paño.

—Geniaaaal!, siiiiii!. —Exclamó con emoción el saiyajin, dando un salto de alegría. —No podemos perder el tiempo, vamos!. —Colocó su mano en la espalda del semi dios.

—Espera un momento!, ¡aún faltan Bubbles y Gregory!. —Exclamó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el saiyajin los había teletransportado a la entrada del otro mundo, donde las almas de todo el universo llegaban a su destino final.

Reaparecieron en la oficina del guardián gigantesco, tomándolo por sorpresa a él y a sus sirvientes, las almas parecían no prestarle mucha atención a los nuevos allegados.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa Goku. —Saludó el guardián del otro mundo, con una sonrisa cálida.

—Hola, Edmadayosama. —Saludó el saiyajin de cabello alborotado. —Ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo, verás, la tierra está en un… —

—¡No seas tan grosero, cabeza hueca!. —Gruñó el Kaio del norte, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al saiyajin.

—Ayyy ¡YAYAYAYYY!. —Gimió Goku de dolor, sobándose la cabeza. —Por qué haces eso?. —Preguntó, quitándose una lágrima del ojo.

—Porque recordé lo que hiciste en el castillo del supremo Kaiosama. —Masculló el semi dios. —Ahora déjame hablar a mi, antes de que lo arruines todo.

—Y bien, qué es lo que sucede, Kaio del norte?. —Preguntó Edmadayosama, divertido por la escena frente a él.

—Goku necesita ir a la tierra, una amenaza se aproxima con destruirlo todo. —Anunció el Kaio del norte, colocándose las manos por detrás de su espalda.

—Hmm. —Edmadayosama se quedó por un momento pensativo, analizando la información que se le había dado de forma tan seca.

Fue un momento tenso de silencio, incluso los sirvientes del gran guardían del paraíso y el infierno estaban atentos a lo que siguiera después, Edmadayosama le debía mucho al saiyajin, en varias ocasiones salvó la tierra, y mantuvo el orden entre la vida y muerte que tanto alteraban esos villanos que sólo vivían para exterminarlo todo, además, él nunca quiso visitar la realidad de los vivos en los 15 años que ahí llevaba, quizás podía usar la excusa de que había acumulado 15 días, para no romper las reglas de la vida y la muerte, sí, eso sonaba a muy buena idea.

—Bien Goku, entiendo tu situación y sí podré ayudarte. —La respuesta del guardián hizo saltar de emoción al saiyajin. —Tienes 7 días para resolver tus conflictos en la tierra, cuando este lapso de tiempo termine, Uranai Baba irá a recogerte, de acuerdo?. —Preguntó, al ver que el saiyajin estaba tan emocionado que casi no prestaba atención.

—Sí, eso es más que perfecto!. —Respondió el guerrero con aureola angelical. —7 días serán suficientes para detener a esos sujetos y encontrar las esferas del dragón.

—Muy bien goku, primero debes informarle al supremo que ya no entrenarás… —El kaio del norte se quedó callado cuando se dio cuenta que Goku había desaparecido con la transmisión instantánea, llenándolo nuevamente de furia.

—Jaja, ese Goku nunca cambiará. —Comentó Edmadayosama, reclinándose tranquilamente en su silla.

—¡GOKU, ERES UN IDIOTA, CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE VOLVERÉ AL PLANETA DE LOS KAIOSAMAS! —Gritó con fuerza, haciendo retumbar el eco hasta el camino de la serpiente.

 ******Dbz &Mlp******

El saiyajin reapareció afuera de Kame house, donde se encontraba el maestro roshi y sus inquilinos, tomando el sol con suma tranquilidad. La llegada de Goku los sobresaltó inmediatamente a todos, que casi se caen de sus lugares por la impresión.

—I-imposible… de verdad eres tú, Goku?. —Preguntó Krillin, tallándose los ojos para aclarar mejor su vista, a un lado de él se encontraba su novia Maron, quién no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Goku… cómo… qué… ha pasado mucho tiempo. —Alcanzó a decir el maestro ermitaño, quitándole el paño a sus lentes de sol. —Hace tiempo que creímos que nunca volverías a la tierra.

—Jaja, hola a todos!. —Saludó con alegría el saiyajin, la aureola en su cabeza destellaba ligeros brillos que se perdían con la intensidad del sol a sus espaldas. —Es bueno verlos de nuevo.

—Goku, cómo es que pudiste volver a la tierra?. —Preguntó Puar, ahorrándole el trabajo a los demás.

—Ah sí, bueno… lo que pasa es que eh venido, porque alguien malo se aproxima a la tierra. —Respondió el saiyajin, sin perder su sonrisa. —No creo que sea muy fuerte, pero puede causar varios líos si no se controla a tiempo.

—Qué?, una amenaza dices?. —Preguntaba Krillin, arqueando una ceja. —Pero si yo no puedo sentir ningún Ki maligno.

—Además, Vegeta está viviendo en la corporación capsula con Bulma. —Anunció el cerdo humanoide. —No crees que el sería suficiente para acabar con esta amenaza que mencionas?.

—Eeh?!, con Bulma dices?. —Preguntó Goku, ligeramente sorprendido. —Con que eso es lo que lo hizo quedarse en la tierra. —Dijo en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, él y Bulma se casaron y ahora tienen un hijo llamado Trunks. —Reveló Krillin, con un semblante sarcástico. —No me lo digas, yo a veces tampoco me lo creo.

—Sí, entonces ese era el otro ki poderoso que sentía. —Pensó de nuevo el guerrero de gi rojo. —Bueno, eso es una gran sorpresa. —Admitió, sonriendo de manera calidad

—Él ha estado entrenando desde aquella vez con Cooler. —Mencionó Krillin, un tanto melancólico por recordar la muerte de Goku. —Se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

—Ya veo. —Comentó Goku, rascándose la frente en señal de pensamiento.

—Goku, tú también has estado entrenando en el otro mundo?. —Le preguntó el maestro Roshi, mirándolo atentamente.

—Sí, maestro, yo también me eh vuelto muy fuerte en estos 15 años que han pasado. —Anunció el guerrero, con algo de orgullo. —Me gustaría probar mis nuevas habilidades contra Vegeta, pero primero debo reunir las 7 esferas del dragón, para poder revivirme.

—Quieres decir, que vas a pedir que te devuelvan a la vida?. —Preguntó Krillin, con una gota de sudor en su frente. —Eso es genial!.

—Ah, vienes por la esfera de cuatro estrellas?. —Preguntó el maestro Roshi.

—Sí, maestro, si me la podría dar, por favor. —Le solicitó el saiyajin, con una sonrisa cálida. El ermitaño asintió más que alegre, entrando en la casa para buscar la esfera.

—Bien, Goku, me podrías mostrar qué tan fuerte te has vuelto?. —Preguntó su mejor amigo, con una sonrisa altanera. —Vegeta es mucho más fuerte que la última vez que lo viste, no podrías creer el poder tan increíble que tiene.

—Hmm, está bien, te demostraré mi poder. —Respondió Goku, con una amplia sonrisa. El maestro Roshi comenzaba a salir de la casa, con la esfera en manos.

El guerrero de cabellera alborotada se apartó casi a la orilla de la isla, donde se irguió un poco, abriendo sus piernas y concentrando su Ki.

—¡Gaaaaah!. —Sus músculos se tensaron, el viento comenzó a correr con más fuerza, al igual que la marea comenzaba a subir con algo de brusquedad.

En una explosión de Ki, su cabellera y cejas cambiaron de un color negro, a uno dorado brillante, al igual que sus ojos se volvieron azul acqua.

—Este es el súper saiyajin perfeccionado, digamos que a su máximo poder. —Les anunció mientras su aura de Ki dorado bailaba con elegancia a su alrededor.

—Vaya, tienes casi la misma fuerza que Vegeta, impresionante Goku. —Mencionó Krillin, mientras se cubría el brazo con su cara, al igual que lo hacía el maestro Roshi, mientras Puar y Maron se aferraban a sus tobillos con fuerza para no salir disparados.

—Hehe, aún no lo demuestro todo. —Reveló el saiyajin, con una voz más profunda. —Este…—

Sus músculos crecieron más, su cabello se erizó de golpe, y a su alrededor comenzaban a bailar destellos de electricidad. El gesto de impresión en los rostros de los inquilinos de Kame house no tenían impresión.

—¡GIIAAAAH!. —Con una onda expansiva de Ki, aumentó su aura de golpe, provocando un cráter en donde se encontraba parada, al mismo tiempo que provocaba una ola gigantesca que salía dispersada alrededor de la isla, con la fuerza de un tsunami.

—Este, es cuando logras sobrepasar los poderes del súper saiyajin ascendido, o podríamos decir, que es el súper saiyajin 2. —Anunció, con una sonrisa altanera, el aura bailaba con violencia a su alrededor, mientras habían descargas eléctrica constantemente a su alrededor.

—I-increíble… tu ki es sorprendente. —Decía Krillin, anonadado por la bestialidad de poder que tenía su amigo. —Eres mucho más fuerte que Vegeta.

—Súper saiyajin 2?. —Preguntaba el maestro Roshi, bajando de una palma a la cual había salido disparado en el momento de la transformación. —Es mucha más increíble que el súper saiyajin 1.

—Lo sé. Esta transformación es increíble. —Confesó Goku, volviendo a su estado base. —Bueno, me tengo que ir, maestro, pronto vendré a visitarlos.

Tomó la esfera que sostenía el ermitaño en sus manos y se despidió con un ademán de mano, para después desaparecer con la transmisión instantánea.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del planeta, Pícoro y Vegeta estaban sudando, al haber sentido esa poderosa concentración de Ki, que ni en sus sueños pensaron que lograrían sentir.

—Muy bien, es hora de visitar a Celestia. —Decía el saiyajin en su mente, volando a la velocidad de la luz.

Gokú se sentía muy emocionado, quería volver a ver de nuevo a su mujer, y por supuesto, a la hija que dejó atrás por 15 años.

 ******Dbz &Mlp******

Entrando a la vía láctea, una nave viajaba a toda velocidad con dirección a la tierra, en ella viajaban cinco alienígenas guerreros. Su único objetivo, buscar a Goku para matarlo.

—Hmm, estoy ansioso por llegar y hacer añicos a ese saiyajin. —Murmuraba entre dientes un guerrero de piel azul y cabellera naranja, sentado en una especie de trono.

—No coma ansias, maestro Bojack, pronto tendrá el placer de acabar con ese saiyajin, y conquistar la tierra. —Le comentaba una guerrera de su misma apariencia. Con una belleza incomparable.

—Lo se, Zangya, lo sé… —


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Capítulo de este nuevo fanfic, espero lo disfruten, ya saben jeje, el cap de Vegeta en equestria estoy muy seguro de que saldrá esta semana, sean pacientes por favor, Vegetto en Equestria pasará a un estado de pausa temporal, como ya lo dije en el capitulo anterior, me quiero concentrar más en este y el otro fic de Vegeta.**

 **Sin mas que decir, les agradesco mucho su apoyo, compañeros y compañeras, nos vemos pronto.**

 **Dragon Ball Z y My little Pony no me pertenecen, sólo hago esto por diversión.**

* * *

Rompiendo las corrientes de aire, cual cuchilla de filo cegador fuera, el cuerpo del saiyajin navegaba a toda velocidad por los vastos mares del planeta tierra, tocando las nubes y haciendo acrobacias que dejarían en vergüenza a cualquier aeronave de guerra. El sol estaba radiante, el mar reflejaba con pasión los rayos del sol que entraban revotaban en la atmósfera con simetría, las águilas y halcones que con recelo miraban asustadas la pequeña chispa que dejaba el saiyajin como rastro detrás en su camino, era perfecto. Goku había reducido considerablemente su velocidad, con un poco de torpeza ya había dado vuelta hasta la otra punta del mundo, donde podía divisar cómo en la altitud se encontraba la atayala de Kamisama, que en la lejanía se era sostenida por el báculo sagrado que él alguna vez en su juventud usó como herramienta.

Esbozó una cálida sonrisa sobre sus rostro y parpadeó un par de veces, su corazón gritaba con emoción, no podía creer todo este tiempo que había perdido lo bello que era su hogar, apuñaba sus manos con fuerza y apretaba la quijada con energía, no esperaría ni un segundo por volver a visitar de nuevo a su familia, quería ver en la gran luchadora de artes marciales que se había convertido su hija, eso fue lo que Celestia y Luna le prometieron en su último aliento de agonía.

Con un estallido luminoso de Ki, ascendió de golpe hasta la torre del maestro Karin, aterrizando tranquilamente sobre el firme piso de mármol, con su vista comenzó a escanear sus alrededores, no tardó mucho en salir el gato ermitaño desde abajo por una escalera lateral que conectaba con el subterráneo, a pasos lentos pero firmes, apoyando en ritmo parte de su peso sobre su bastón de madera. La reacción del felino fue la de una profunda sorpresa, tanto que sus bigotes tuvieron un espasmo frenético.

—Go…Goku?. —Preguntó, casi incrédulo, demostrado en su voz áspera, confundida y escéptica. —Realmente eres tú?. —A juzgar por lo que sus ojos traicioneros le estaban mostrando, la pregunta no estaba por demás.

—Jaja, hola maestro Karin!. —Saludó con entusiasmo el guerrero de gi rojo. —Sí, eh venido un tiempo a la tierra. —Anunció, rascándose la cabeza.

Era cierto, pensó el gato ermitaño, al apreciar el halo angelical que destellaba brillos sobre la cabeza del saiyajin. Inclinó su peso hacia el frente, dando un paso corto, extendió su pata hasta la pierna del saiyajin y la dejó reposar ligeramente, acción que confundió un poco al guerrero de gi rojo.

—Interesante, al parecer todo este tiempo no lo has perdido en el otro mundo, verdad?. —Preguntó el felino, alzando un poco su vista hasta la mirada del guerrero. —Te han dejado conservar tu cuerpo.

—Sí, Edmadayosama fue sido muy amable en dejar que conservara mi cuerpo. —Comentó el saiyajin, rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa. —Y claro, pude superar mis fuerzas, gracias a que no utilizo energía cuando estoy muerto, me fue mas fácil incrementar mi nivel de poder.

—Ya veo… bueno, qué te trae a la torre?, vienes por semillas del ermitaño?. — Preguntó, pues era usual que el guerrero de cabellera alborotada fuera a visitarlo por ese motivo, no es que a él le molestara, comprendía perfectamente que sus semillas de curación místicas eran vitales.

—Sí, las podré necesitar dentro de poco, maestro. —Respondió el saiyajin, afilando ligeramente su mirada. — En muy poco tiempo llegarán algunos sujetos que tienen una presencia maligna a la tierra, no creo que quieran algo bueno. —Caminó hasta una orilla de la torre, alzando la mirada al cielo, donde el sol resplandecía con fuerza.

—Hmm. —El felino ermitaño caminó a pasos lentos hasta ponerse a un lado de él, de igual forma lanzando su mirada al cielo. —Te siento muy seguro, Goku, no recuerdas que la confianza es un punto débil en las peleas?. —Preguntó, mas curioso que preocupado.

El guerrero permaneció quieto, respirando con gracia y tranquilidad, su cabellera negra y alborotada bailaba al son del viento. El maestro felino dejó de mirar al cielo, para enfocar sus ojos agudos en el saiyajin, percatándose que lentamente se formaba una sonrisa que podría considerarse alegre en su rostro, lo que le hizo confundirse un poco. El saiyajin alzó su mano lentamente hasta dejarla al nivel de su hombro.

—Eh entrenado demasiado para esto. —Comentó, con una voz mas cálida y segura, apuñó su mano y miró por el rabillo del ojo al maestro, sin perder la sonrisa. —Entrené y entrené durante 15 años sin descanso, para asegurarme de que no volviera a pasar algo como lo que sucedió aquella ocasión, esta vez, ninguna enfermedad del corazón podrá evitar que me lleve la victoria. —Giró su rostro totalmente al maestro, que lo miraba y escuchaba atentamente. —Se los debo a ellas.

Karin supo de inmediato que se estaba refiriendo a la mujer con la que había formado una familia, no fue que él se enteró hasta tiempo después que tuvo una charla telepáticamente con Pícoro quien ya se había fusionado con Kamisama en aquella batalla, donde King Cold y Cooler habían devastado gran parte del planeta por completo. El namekusei le había informado la tragedia y el resultado de aquella batalla, así como también el pequeño secreto que guardaba el saiyajin de todos.

—Hmm, entiendo. —Comentó el gato ermitaño, sonrió ligeramente. —No es curioso, muchacho?, a donde sea que vayas, este tipo de problemas parecen perseguirte.

—Jaja, lo mismo me había dicho Celestia. —Mencionó el guerrero, con una amplia sonrisa. —Supongo que es mi deber encarar a todos los sujetos que son como Freezer y su familia, lo cual me pone muy feliz y emocionado.

—Ah… tú nunca cambias, Goku. — Soltó una pequeña risa, apoyó el peso en su bastón y de atrás suyo sacó una bolsa de tela café, regordeta de semillas del ermitaño y se las cedió al saiyajin. —Toma, puede que las necesites. —Le dijo, mientras dejaba caer el bulto de tela en la palma del guerrero.

—Muchas gracias maestro, pero… cómo supo que venía por las semillas?. —Preguntó el inocente y curioso guerrero.

—No es tan difícil sentir un ki tan colosal como el tuyo. —Respondió el gato ermitaño. —Además, tu nunca vienes a saludar y a platicar, o si?. —En respuesta obtuvo una carcajada alegre por parte del saiyajin. —Mucha suerte, Goku, al parecer el destino de la tierra recae sobre tus hombros nuevamente.

—Muchas gracias maestro, le prometo que vendré a visitarlo cuando pueda!. —Se despidió el saiyajin, mientras se alzaba lentamente en el aire y se envolvía en la imponente aura de Ki blanco que podría opacar la luz del sol con facilidad. —Hasta luego!.

Sin esperar respuesta, Goku partió rápidamente de la torre de Karin, mientras era observado por Dendé desde lo alto del templo, fue después de la batalla que los guerreros Z hicieron un rápido viaje al nuevo planeta Namekusei con la ayuda de la tecnología de Bulma, en busca de un nuevo guardián de la tierra, ahora que Kamisama había vuelto a ser uno con su contraparte que ya no era maligna.

Rayando el cielo con elegancia, el guerrero por fin se dirigía al lugar que tanto quería llegar, a su hogar en el lado Oeste del planeta, en la capital de Canterlot. Aceleró su velocidad hasta romper el sonido, creando una onda expansiva que abrió ligeramente el mar que se encontraba debajo suyo. En su viaje había pasado por una base militar que lo había detectado como un objeto no identificado, e inmediatamente le dieron caza en aeronaves de guerra súper sónicos, pero no fue suficiente para el saiyajin, que al percatarse de que era seguido aumentó nuevamente su velocidad, dejando una estela de Ki detrás suyo, y a una base y fuerza aérea militar con la boca hasta el suelo.

Al cabo de 10 minutos ya se encontraba nuevamente al otro lado del mundo, su nueva parada, la ciudad que se encontraba debajo de él. Con calma descendió hasta quedar cerca de un rasca cielos.

—Hmm… ya no recuerdo dónde vivía Luna y Celestia. —Pensó con algo de gracia, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente. —Y sus poderes de pelea son muy pequeños, será muy difícil encontrarlas entre tantos Ki's similares. —Cerró los ojos y se concentró profundamente, mientras sentía como el poder de los terrícolas emanaban de sus cuerpos en toda la ciudad.

El saiyajin era observado por varios empresarios en la planta mas alta del rascacielos, con la boca y los ojos hasta el suelo. Ver a un hombre flotando en el aire no era algo que se veía todos los días. Como una chispa destellante de electricidad, un Ki mas poderoso y diferente a los demás fue detectado, sorprendiéndolo rápidamente.

—Ese ki… es de. —Su impresión rápidamente se transformó en alegría y emoción, al tener el presentimiento de quién se trataba. —Así que es ese el poder de mi hija, no puedo esperar a verlo con mis propios ojos. —Pensó, envolviéndose nuevamente en una estela de poder y tomando dirección al norte de la ciudad, dejando a los empresarios boquiabiertos pegados al vitral del edificio.

 ******Dbz &Mlp******

—¡MUY BIEN SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, ALUMNOS Y ALUMNAS, LA CEREMONIA DEL DÍA DEE LOS PADRES, DA INICIO!. —Anunció la secretaria de la directora por un micrófono, mientras que en respuesta recibía aclamación por los que se encontraban ahí presenten.

Twilight había hecho un buen trabajo a la hora de organizar el evento con solo dos días de anticipo, como siempre, nunca defraudaba a su madre y a su tía con la tarea. Con la ayuda de sus amigas y los demás estudiantes logró que la celebración comenzara como un éxito total, había puestos de todo tipo, de comida, presentaciones, y por supuesto, la gran competencia de padres e hijos en la gran carrera de 400 metros. La peli azul con mechones de cabello rosas y morados se encontraba con el ánimo y la moral por las nubes, todo esto gracias a la conversación que había tenido con su madre y su tía dos noches atrás, acerca de quién fue su padre.

Luna y Celestia le contaron todo a la chica estudiosa por así decirlo, le dijeron que el nombre de su padre era Goku, que era un maestro experto y gracias a eso, un prodigio de las artes marciales, que defendió a muchas personas en su vida, pero al ver cómo las dos hermanas le enseñaban sus trajes y sus reconocimientos del 1er lugar en los torneos de artes marciales mundiales, empezó a creer lo que ellas decían, y claro, la joven cerebrito tenía millones de preguntas de las que quería obtener respuesta, y aún las que faltaban por formularse. Fue una noche de desvelo para las dos hermanas, que ya se comenzaban a arrepentir de aclararle las dudas a la menor de ellas.

Eso fue suficiente para devolverle la alegría y felicidad a la peli azul con destellos rosas y morados, el hecho de saber que su padre fue importante para miles y la ayudo de muchos mas le hacía sentir algo de orgullo, su madre no pudo enseñarle alguna foto o recuerdo que mostrara la apariencia del guerrero en cuestión, ya que no contaba con nada relacionado, o de ese tipo, sólo su gi rojo y sus botas eran la único que ella pudo conocer, no le importaba, para la chica era más que suficiente.

—Saludos, Twilight, querida. —Su atención fue atraída por la chica fashionista de cabello púrpura. —Ven, debes de ver esto, no lo podrás creer. —Le dijo, mientras le tomaba del brazo y la atraía consigo por un camino estrecho entre las personas, sin darle tiempo de responder o reaccionar.

Cuando la joven de ojos color diamante se detuvo, Twilight pudo ver qué es lo que su mejor amiga le quería mostrar, no se trataba de nadie mas que el gran instructor Iron Will y líder de los equipos de deporte junto a sus integrantes, quienes estaban montando un ring en un área vecina a donde se encontraba la ceremonia, más específicamente en la cancha de futbol americano.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto?. —Preguntó la chica estudiosa, arqueando una ceja y frunciendo el ceño levemente. —Yo no programé nada de… —Se quedó callada al ver que dejaban caer una lona enorme en la entrada a la cancha, que decía "Mini torneo de kick boxing solo para padres", más abajo, con una letra más pequeña decía "representado y supervisado por la subdirectora Luna y la capitana de deportes, Rainbow Dash". Y más abajo decía "Premio al primer lugar de 500 dólares".

—Qué es lo que… —Twilight fue interrumpida por la voz energética de Pinkie pie.

—Hey!, no es grandioso?!, mi papá dice que participará para ganar el premio!. —Exclamó mientras daba saltos alrededor de la fashionista y la estudiosa. —Nos vemos. —Se despidió, y sin esperar respuesta salió disparada en flash entre los que rondaban los puestos de la ceremonia.

—Hmm… —El entrecejo fruncido de Twilight era tan duro que podría partirle el rostro en dos. —Tengo que hablar con la subdirectora, nos vemos después. —Masculló con una voz calculadora.

—De acuerdo, querida. —Comentó Rarity algo insegura, al ver como su amiga se marchaba dando pisotones que extrañamente abrían pequeñas grietas en el duro concreto sobre el que estaban paradas.

 ******Dbz &Mlp******

La subdirectora de Canterlot High estaba charlando, o al parecer, convenciendo a algunos padres acerca de su repentina actividad, al principio no parecían tomarle mucho interés, pero al ver que el premio del primer lugar era una recompensa muy lucrativa, no dudaban ni un momento en inscribirse en la hoja que ella rápidamente les proporcionaba, para después retirarse y buscar a más padres que pudiesen estar interesados en el sub-evento.

—Subdirectora!. —Escuchó un grito molesto provenir a sus espaldas, la mujer de cabellera azul marino sintió un pequeño escalofrío correrle por la espalda al comprender de quién se trataba la voz, se trataba de nadie mas que su sobrina. Si a ella no le gustaba verla triste, enojada y molesta era algo de lo que odiaba presenciarle.

—Sucede algo, Twilight?. —Preguntó la mujer con un voz formal y elegante, mirándola con una sonrisa sincera.

—Tía, por qué no me dijiste que organizaste esto. —Señaló con ambas manos a la cancha de futbol americano, que ya estaba obteniendo audiencia en las gradas. —Podría salir alguien lastimado, se supone que esta actividad es para disfrutarla en orden y tranquilidad, no para provocar a las masas.

—Sin temor alguno, sobrina. —Le tranquilizó la mujer con una sonrisa acogedora. —Todo esto esta bajo control, ya eh hablado con los de equipo y protección, para que brinden protecciones a los aficionados que se suban al ring para luchar. —Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, provocando que la chica se relajara lentamente. —Además, yo seré la réferi de cada encuentro, estaré al pendiente de todo, no te preocupes.

—Hmm, está bien tía, sólo que , me preocupa un poco la seguridad de los demás. —Expuso con mortificación, sonriendo ligeramente. —Pero está bien.

—Jaja, es por eso que eres tan encantadora, Twilight. — Le dijo la subdirectora con una voz dulce. —Y también es por eso que, tu madre y yo haremos una buena elección a la hora de dejar esta escuela en tus manos cuando el tiempo llegue, sabemos que se quedará en buenas manos. —Anunció, esbozando una sonrisa y invitándola con la mirada a donde se encontraban sus cinco amigas charlando. —Ve, relájate un poco, has hecho un buen trabajo con la organización.

—Gracias, tía Lulú. —Se despidió la chica estudiosa, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, para después dirigirse a su círculo de mejores amigas, topándose mas enfrente con su madre un tanto molesta.

—Twilight. —La voz de la mujer era firme pero suave. —Habías olvidado a Spike en el auto. —La chica bajó la mirada para ver la correa que sostenía su madre hasta su cachorro de pelaje morado y verde, con ojos jazmín, sonriéndole a su dueña. —Y al parecer sus necesidades le han ganado, en el asiento del copiloto, en mi asiento. —Confesó, frunciendo ligeramente la boca.

—Uuhh… lo siento?. —Twilight soltó una risita nerviosa, que no funcionó para cambiar el semblante duro de su madre que se encontraba tan rígida como una estatua. La chica de cabellos azules con rosado sabía perfectamente lo peligroso que era hacer molestar a su madre, ni se diga a su tía que podía ser peor que las villanas de los cuentos de hadas. —Está bien, lo limpiaré en cuanto termine la celebración. —Observó que el semblante de la directora no cambió ni un milímetro. —Ugh, y estaré mas atenta de Spike.

—Eso está mejor, hija. —La mujer de cabellos celestes le cedió la correa y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. —Ahora ve y deja a Spike en el área de mascotas, dentro de poco comenzará el evento de la carrera y al parecer, el torneo imprevisto que organizó Luna.

—Por cierto mamá, a qué se debe eso?. —Preguntó Twilight, refiriéndose a lo que la subdirectora había hecho.

—Bueno, Lulú quiso hacerlo en memoria de tu padre, ya sabes que él era un maestro de artes marciales. —Confesó Celestia, con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. —Lo hico para recordarnos a mi y a ella lo mucho que nos entretenía ver a tu padre entrenar, siempre hacía eso todo el día, en ocasiones pensábamos con preocupación que se desgarraría un musculo o algo por el estilo, en fin… —Suspiró con suavidad y volteó su mirada a la mesa de jurado, donde solo faltaba ella en la silla del centro. —Apresúrate, ya falta poco para comenzar.

—Ya veo… —La chica estudiosa se quedó en el espacio por un momento. —Está bien, nos vemos en el concurso. —Se despidió, para seguir caminando a su circulo de amigas, que ya había desaparecido de donde se encontraban, cosa que le hizo remarcar una vena en la frente y le invitó a irse furiosa al área de mascotas dentro de la escuela.

En otro lugar del plantel, una secretaria se encontraba llenando una lista que había sido entregaba por la subdirectora Luna, para las inscripciones de los padres que quisieran participar en el mini torneo de Kick boxing, al principio muchos se veían dudosos e inseguros, pero la fémina les convencía diciéndoles que era algo seguro y usarían equipo protector, no había nada que perder o temer al respecto, eso los motivaba a alistarse en el lugar.

—Ugh, qué difícil es conseguir voluntarios que quieran participar. —Comentó para ella misma, sentándose en una banca cerca de la cancha, en la cercanía podía escuchar los gritos eufóricos de las tribunas, impacientes por el comienzo de la carrera y después de eso, el mini torneo con el que tanto problema tenía encontrar voluntarios. —Hmm, esto apesta, sólo me falta un voluntario que quiera participar, pero ya le pregunté a todos y no quieren, qué fastidio. —Hizo un puchero, colocándose las manos en la barbilla apoyándolas en sus rodillas.

—Hola. —Escuchó una voz masculina frente a ella, tan repentinamente que le hizo dar un salto por el susto. Alzó su vista lentamente para encontrarse con un par de pantalones rojos, más arriba lo que parecía ser una banda azul que estaba amarrada a la cintura del individuo, y por último, lo que parecía ser un chaleco rojo por encima de una camisa azul en su torso.

—Qué?... disculpe, quién es… —Al ver con más claridad la cabellera tan extraña y la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando el sujeto frente a ella, suspiró suavemente. —Perdón, me ha dado un gran susto.

—No hay problema. —Rió con alegría el individuo frente a ella.

—Hola, le podría ayudar en algo?. —Preguntó la secretaria, sonrojándose ligeramente al ver la estructura del sujeto frente a ella, notando que tenía un buen atractivo físico, pero ese peinado le quitaba puntos.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que escuché que estás anotando a los participantes de un torneo de lucha que habrá. —El sujeto desvió la mirada cancha de futbol americano, apreciando a la multitud de personas. —Me gustaría participar en él.

—Eh?!. —La secretaria quedó algo desencajada por la petición del extraño frente a ella, toda la mañana estuvo buscando a los voluntarios que difícilmente cedían a inscribirse, pero este hombre frente a ella quería hacerlo por decisión propia, y se veía muy entusiasmado por ello.

—Sí, quiero participar, no hay problema con eso, verdad?. —Preguntó el sujeto, sin perder la sonrisa.

La secretaria lo escaneó de nuevo, de pies a cabeza con más detalle, por la apariencia del sujeto era más que notorio que tenía experiencia en algún arte marcial, y a juzgar por el símbolo que llevaba en la parte izquierda de su chaleco, donde se mostraba un símbolo japonés, eran artes marciales del lejano oriente.

—Claro que sí, señor, sí puede. —Le comentó con una sonrisa la secretaria. —Sólo quedaba un lugar para inscribirse, es usted muy afortunado de participar por el premio de 500 dolares en el primer lugar. —Le confesó la chica con una sonrisa cálida.

—Está bien, aunque el premio no me interesa. —Confesó el sujeto, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Oh… qué extraño, pero bueno… —Pensó la secretaria, dejando de lado sus pensamientos. —Bueno, solo necesito que me de su nombre.

—Claro, mi nombre es Goku. —

 ******Dbz &Mlp******

La carrera de los 400 metros ya había terminado, Twilight y sus amigas veían como Rainbow Dash y su padre habían jugado en equipo de relevos, llevándose la victoria del primer lugar, fue un momento en el cual se divirtieron y disfrutaron, Luna había dejado su puesto en la mesa de jueces para cambiarse la ropa al uniforme de réferi, el mini torneo estaba por comenzar, Celestia y los otros dos jueces se sentaron ansiosos por ver lo que sucedería de esto.

Rainbow dash, ahora con otra ropa subía a donde se encontraban sus amigas sentadas en la tribuna, disfrutando con refrescos y palomitas de la gran vista que tenían.

—Muy bien, Dashie, te luciste en esa carrera, wuujuu!. —Exclamó Pinkie pie, dando saltos con banderitas que tenían el rostro de Rainbow y ondeándolas en el aire.

—Bien hecho, terroncito, les enseñaste a todos quién manda. —Le felicitó Applejack, dándole otro mordisco a su rebanada de pie de manzana.

—Sí, tú y tu papá hacen muy buen equipo, Rainbow. —Mencionó Fluttershy, dedicándole una sonrisa suave.

—Lo sé, nadie es mas cool que yo y mi papá. —Mencionó con orgullo y ligera arrogancia la peli arcoíris. —Somos invencibles.

—Sí claro, chica poderosa, veamos si sobrevive al mini torneo de kick boxing. —Dijo Twilight, rodando los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Pero claro que sobrevivirá, y te puedo apostar que va a ganarle al maestro Iron Will. —Le aseguró con una sonrisa confiada la peli arcoíris. —Entrenó mucho para no perder.

—Sí claro, lo que digas, querida. —Comentó con sarcasmo Rarity, rondando los ojos por igual.

—Hmm… ya verán. —Murmuró, cruzándose de brazos con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Se lo dije, ella siempre es así cuando se trata de su padre. —Les murmuró Applejack, haciendo que las cuatro chicas, menos Rainbow se rieran por el comentario.

—¡MUY BIEN, ME ENORGULLESE TRAER ANTE USTEDES EL MINI TORNEO DE KICK BOXING!. —Mencionó por el alta voz la subdirectora Luna, vestida con una camisa gris fajada, y un pantalón de deporte negro, además de haberse sujetado el cabello en una cola.

—Ay no… —Murmuró Twilight, tapándose el rostro con una mano por la vergüenza, provocando que sus amigas soltaran una carcajada ante tal reacción. La directora Celestia obtuvo una mirada cuestionante por parte de los otros jueces, ella no pudo mas que soltar una pequeña risita nerviosa.

El tiempo pasó rápido en los tres primeros encuentros, donde los padres se enfrentaban y aún con el equipo puesto en ellos, les resultaba algo inseguro el atacarse los unos con los otros, al contrario del padre de Rainbow Dash, que venció rápidamente a su contrincante con un golpe a la barbilla.

—Por qué sus padres no quisieron participar en el torneo?. —Preguntó Twilight con algo de curiosidad.

—Mi papá dice que es muy peligroso. —Mencionó Fluttershy con timidez.

—No tenía animos. —Dijo Rarity.

—El mío acaba de ser derrotado, pero no importa. —Mencionó Pinkie pie, sin perder la sonrisa, las chicas la miraron con una ceja arqueada.

—Bueno Twilight, ya conoces mi historia. —Dijo Applejack, dedicándole una sonrisa honesta. Ella y Twilight compartían la misma situación al respecto, y eso les hacía comprenderse mejor.

El torneo continuó por otro enfrentamiento más, para pasar a las semifinales, sí, es por eso que se llamaba un mini torneo. Luna recibió la carta donde venían los nombres de los dos concursantes, y al leerla se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, y un semblante de confusión y molestia invadió su cara, quién sería capaz a parte de Celestia y Twilight de jugar una broma de mal gusto como esta?. No lo podía creer. Esto les extrañó por completo a las chicas y a Celestia, ellas estaban observándola con total concentración. Al ver que los segundos pasaban y la subdirectora no mencionaba nada, los rostros de confusión se formaron en los espectadores, ya se iba a acercar a ella cuando escucharon que mencionó a los siguientes integrantes.

—Los siguientes participantes son, Hard pound y Goku. —Mencionó por el alta voz, haciendo que la felicidad y los gritos de aclamo volvieran en la tribuna.

Twilight y Celestia se quedaron pálidas al escuchar el último nombre, al instante creeyeron haber escuchado mal, pero al voltear a ver el rostro de Luna, que estaba igual que el de ellas, supieron que ella estaba tan confundida como las dos. Las tres dejaron las conclusiones para último y enfocaron su mirada intensa a la entrada de las regaderas, de donde estaban saliendo los concursantes una vez que eran mencionados.

Al instante salió el primer sujeto mencionado, con una sonrisa saludando a todos los estudiantes y padres en la tribuna, y al parecer, mandando saludos especiales a su hijo. Seguido de él, a la entrada de luz salió el segundo sujeto en un efecto dramático, mostrando al público un hombre de gran altura, con un peinado muy gracioso y peculiar, vestía un gi rojo con camisa azul, amarrado con una banda del mismo color en su cintura, al igual que unas muñequeras ajustadas en sus antebrazos, y lo que más llamaba la atención de todo, era que en su cabeza flotaba una aureola que destellaba brillos ligeramente.

Twilight volteó a mirar a Celestia, Celestia miró a Luna y así, intercambiaron miradas de total impresión y confusión, La chica buscaba una respuesta en la mirada de su tía y su madre, ya que ella no conocía en apariencia a su padre, pero el traje que vestía ese individuo era idéntico al que le habían mostrado dos noches atrás. La chica miraba y miraba de nuevo a las dos hermanas, para ver que estas cada vez se ponían mas pálidas y anonadadas al ver que el sujeto se acercaba más y más al ring de pelea.

—Hola, Luna, has cambiado mucho en 15 años. —Mencionó el saiyajin, agachando su mirada pues la pasaba en gran altura.

—… —La subdirectora era incapaz de formular palabra alguna, esto era imposible, no había explicación, por más que buscaba una razón lógica al suceso, no encontraba ninguna.

—Vamos, no seas tan seria, no me extrañaste?. —Preguntó el guerrero de Gi rojo, acariciándole la cabeza con su mano suavemente. Eso provocó que la multitud le lanzara burlas picaronas, incluyendo las amigas de Twilight.

—Wow, así que la subdirectora tiene novio?, por qué no nos lo dijiste, Twilight?. —Preguntó Rarity, pero al voltear a ver e su amiga esta permaneció muda, sin despegar la vista de aquél sujeto llamado Goku. La chica fashionista ignoró la reacción y siguió aplaudiendo a lo que sucedía.

—Goku… realmente eres tú?. —Preguntó aún desencajada la fémina. —Al parecer estoy soñando. —Murmuró, con la mirada perdida.

—No estas soñando, jaja. —Le aseguró el saiyajin con una pequeña carcajada. —Te prometo que después te explicaré todo, a ti y a Celestia, por ahora, has que esto comience.

La mujer de cabellera azul oscuro asintió y dio comienzo al encuentro, pero tan distraída estaba que olvidó que el saiyajin no tenía la protección puesta, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el guerrero ya había recibido un golpe por parte de su contricante, todos, incluso Twilight que se mordía el labio, y Celestia que golpeaba el suelo con su tacón, miraban expectantes lo que sucedía.

—Ya gane?, eso fue rápido. —Mencionó el hombre, sonriendo con orgullo por lo fácil que fue derrotar a su contrincante, al retirar su guante del rostro del saiyajin su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente al ver que no tenía nada.

—Vaya, eso es todo?. —Preguntó Goku con decepción. —Esperaba que esto fuera mas interesante.

—Eh?. —El hombre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, al sentir cómo el puño del saiyajin se enterraba en la protección de su rostro, dejándolo tirado en el ring, totalmente mareado.

La multitud permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, para después levantarse de sus lugares y aplaudir con devoción y alegría, la pelea había parecido de broma, pero no lo fue. Luna, totalmente impresionada declaró por terminado el combate. Twilight estaba con la boca hasta el piso, igual de impresionada que sus amigas.

—Ese tipo lo derrotó, con un solo golpe!. —Exclamó Rainbow, totalmente impresionada. —Y ni siquiera estaba usando protección!.

—Esa vestimenta ya la había visto, en un programa de artes marciales que pasaron por la tv. —Mencionó Fluttershy. —Pero los luchadores eran japoneses.

—Eso explica muchas cosas… —Murmuró Rarity, mirando con ojos de escáner al individuo que se retiraba a los asientos de los ganadores.

Twilight permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, muy confundida lo que estaba sucediendo, Luna pidió a otro maestro de deportes que la relevara por las siguientes peleas y fue rápidamente hasta ponerse al lado de Celestia, comenzando así, ambas a platicar en voz baja, como si su vida dependiera de ello. La chica estudiosa también se excusó de lugar, para ir con ellas y averiguar más al respecto.

Las semi finales comenzaron, los primeros dos enfrentamientos fueron rápidos, el último estaba por comenzar, el padre de Rainbow contra Goku estaban por enfrentarse, cosa que puso ligeramente incómoda a la peli arcoíris, ganándose las burlas de Applejack y Rarity.

—No estas tan segura de la victoria ahora eh, terroncito?. —

—Cállate. —

En todo este tiempo, Luna, Celestia y Twilight miraban aún incrédulas lo que estaba sucediendo, conversaron un poco recelosamente pero no habían llegado a alguna razón lógica. La directora le confesó a la chica estudiosa que en efecto, ese era su padre.

El combate había comenzado.

El padre de Rainbow se auto pronunciaba victorioso con arrogancia. Goku solo permanecía parado ahí, esperando con una sonrisa confiada, rechazando el uso de protección que le proporcionaban.

—Lo de hace un momento fue suerte. —Mencionó el padre de Rainbow con una sonrisa altanera. —No sucederá lo mismo conmigo.  
—De acuerdo, comencemos entonces. —Dijo Goku, irguiéndose levemente y alzando los puños hasta su rostro.

El padre de Rainbow se dirigió a el lanzando puñetazos y patadas, que rápidamente eran desviados por el saiyajin. Después de un par de minutos, el contrincante del saiyajin comenzaba a cansarse, Rainbow estaba por despedazarse su blusa a mordidas y Twilight miraba como halcón todo lo que sucedía.

—Ya has demostrado que no eres muy habilidoso. —Mencionó Goku. —Ahora es mi turno.

—Que?. —El hombre no pudo reaccionar, el saiyajin le implantó una patada en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire por completo, dejándolo fuera de combate inmediatamente.

El saiyajin se agachó frente a él y le dio un leve toque con su índice en el centro de su abdomen, devolviéndole el oxígeno a sus pulmones inmediatamente.

Rainbow estaba por dejar caer un par de lágrimas de derrota de sus ojos, mientras que sus amigas la consolaban dándole suaves golpes en la espalda.

—Ya ya, terroncito, todas veíamos venir esto. —Le dijo con voz suave, y una sonrisa diabólica escondida, Rarity la reprochó con la mirada.

El último combate había llegado, Goku vs Iron Will, Twilight, aún después de haber visto lo habilidoso que era su padre, que se suponía que debía estar muerto, sabía que este encuentro sería difícil.

—No creo que pase de este. —Murmuró por lo bajo.

—No, tu padre ganará fácilmente este enfrentamiento. —Mencionó Luna, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—No se supone que deberían estar enloqueciendo como yo por verlo vivo cuando se supone que debería estar muerto!. —Exclamó con un tic en el ojo Celestia, ganándose una ceja arqueada de los otros jueces. —Lo siento… —Murmuró en voz baja.

—Lo cierto es Celestia, que por más que tratemos de buscar razón lógica a esto, no la encontraremos, será mejor esperar a que todo termina para aclarar nuestras dudas. —Dijo Luna, ganándose un si algo inseguro de su hermana y sobrina.

—Eh visto de lo que eres capaz, Goku, verdad?. —Preguntó Iron WIll, pero siguió charlando sin dar respuesta. —Pero nadie se compara con el gran y poderoso, ¡Iron Will!.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —Le dijo Goku, poniéndose en pose de batalla.

El combate comenzó en una lluvia de puños y patadas por el maestro Iron Will, que eran bloqueados rápida y habilidosamente por el saiyajin, los espectadores, como Twilight, Celestia, Luna y sus amigas estaban cautivados por el enfrentamiento.

—YIIAAA!, eres muy escurridizo, pero no podrás huir por siempre! ¡YIAAAH!. — Le gritaba el maestro Iron, siguiendo con su racha de ataques.

—No, también puedo hacer esto. —Mencionó Goku, atrapando el puño de su contrincante y devolviéndole una poderosa patada en el rostro en respuesta.

El impacto del golpe dejó rápidamente inconsciente al gran maestro, todos los espectadores estaban con la boca hasta el suelo, Twiligt no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—Derrotó al mejor maestro de artes de marciales de Canterlot… ¡CON UN SOLO GOLPE!. —Gritó Rainbow Dash con total impresión. —Ese sujeto hizo trampa. —Exclamó muy segura de sus palabras.

—No lo creo, querida. —Dijo Rarity al instante.

—El premio de 500 dolares es para Goku. —Exclamó el réferi suplente por el alta voz.

—Jaja, gracias, pero no lo necesito. —Mencionó el saiyajin, mientras observaba cómo los del club de deporte se llevaban inconsciente en una camilla al maestro Iron Will. —Úsenlo para otra cosa.

Sin esperar respuesta, partió con dirección a Luna, Celestia, y a la chica que se encontraba a un lado de ellas, el Ki que emanaba era el que había sentido cuando llegó a la ciudad, lo que quería decir, que ella era su hija.

El estaba muy feliz de por fin conocerla.

Ella estaba muy aterrada de por fin conocerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction, me alegra decirles que... por fín tenemos vacaciones, al carajo la escuela, jaja, este trabajo lo hice tan rápido como pude, y ahora libre de examenes y trabajos, tendré tiempo para complacerlos jejeje, este capítulo se podría considerar como mitad relleno, mitad parte de los eventos que darán lugar en un futuro, eso es porque no recuerdo dónde guardé mi hojita mágica de ideas, pero no se preocupen, la encontraré sin contratiempo.**

 **Gracias por su tolerancia y ganas de seguir leyendo a pesar de las jaquecas que les provoco con mi larga demora, pero bueno, aquí vamos.**

 **Ahora ustedes deciden con qué debo continuar, capitulo nuevo del principe Vegeta en Equestria, o de la fusion definitiva, Vegetto en Equestria, haganmelo saber.**

 **Ni los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen, solo a sus respectivos dueños, solo hago esto por diversión (que clase de aviso fue ese jaja).**

 **Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **3.- Una reunión familiar muy...especial.**

* * *

Parecía que el momento se había mezclado con los múltiples sentimientos que corrían dentro de las 3 féminas al ver aproximarse aquel hombre como un imán, había atraído toda su atención, después de haber visto la demostración tan impresionante en el combate amistoso que libró en la competencia, volvieron a profundizar en sus mentes para buscar una respuesta que les fuera satisfactoria, pero era imposible.

El saiyajin de gi rojo se aproximaba a ellas, sus pasos en el pasto verdoso y lleno de vida causaban un ruido que las perturbada, un sonido que les hacía ver que lo que estaba frente a ellas era real. El guerrero se detuvo frente a ellas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, mientras un brillo minúsculo de emoción bailaba en sus ojos negros.

Los padres se habían apartado de lo que había dado lugar al pequeño torneo improvisado de la subdirectora, para volver a las demostraciones y atractivos que ofrecía el evento en honor al día del padre.

Día del padre… esas tres palabras llenaban de sentimiento a la chica de cabellos azules con destellos púrpuras y rosados, incluso le parecía una coincidencia, el día en que su padre por obra de un poder desconocido estaba frente a ella, dedicándole una sonrisa y lentamente alzando la mano hasta posarla en su cabeza, y frotarla con firmeza, envuelta en una delicadeza que incluso al mejor de los poetas le sería difícil de describir.

Los púrpuras de la chica se abrieron en sorpresa, y como un acto de reflejo se aferró al pantalón de su madre, quien salió de su trance para enfocar su mirada en ella.

—Hola. —La voz del guerrero atrajo la atención de las tres féminas rápidamente. —Veo que han crecido bastante, jaja. —Soltó una pequeña risa, que incluso al ser desconocida para Twilight, le llenaba de cierta calidez el corazón.

—Goku… realmente eres tú?. —Preguntó Luna, con los ojos aún abiertos en sorpresa, y rápidamente pensó que la pregunta era muy estúpida, pues no hacía más de media hora habló con él y aceptó que era real, y no producto de alguna fruta echada a perder en su desayuno o algo por el estilo.

—Claro que sí, Luna. —Respondió con alegría el saiyajin, haciéndose reconocer ante ella y a Celestia, conociendo bien esa respuesta, ese tono, y ese gesto imperdible de su hombre/amigo.

—Cómo es posible que…que… —La directora por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía dificultad para articular una simple oración, eso le avergonzaba un poco. Su mirada bailó en un brillo cristalino a causa de dos gotas de agua que comenzaban a ponerle la vista un poco nublosa. —Pensé que… tú… no te volvería… a ver. —Sentía como su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, provocando un efecto de gelatina en sus piernas.

—Te lo dije. —El saiyajin desposó la mano de la cabeza de la chica, y se acercó más a la mujer de esbelta figura. —Volvería para conocer a mi hija.

Ante esa confesión, la mirada de Twilight se movió con velocidad abrumadora hacia el rostro de su padre, para ver como él la miraba con la misma sonrisa que tenía desde que se acercó a ellas, y un sentimiento de confianza y seguridad nació en su interior, permitiéndole acercarse al guerrero y mirarlo con ojos llenos de brillo, los mismos que un pequeño pondría al descubrir el mundo por primera vez.

—Tú eres mi… papá?. —Preguntó con una voz que rivalizaba con el tono tímido de Fluttershy.

El saiyajin asintió lentamente, mientras le frotaba la cabeza nuevamente con su mano.

—Eres una chica muy fuerte, Twilight. —Confesó Goku, afilando ligeramente su mirada. —Me sorprende que aún no te hayas dado cuenta, me enorgulleces mucho, hija. —Le dijo, mientras se acercaba más a ella y le brindaba un cálido abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa.

En ese momento todo se detuvo para ella, mientras el calor de los brazos de su ahora reconocido padre la envolvía, transmitiendo más ese sentimiento de confianza y esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad que nunca había sentido en su interior, como si esa parte de ella que faltaba se llenara tan rápido como veía que los ojos de su madre y su tía también lo hacían con lágrimas de felicidad. Como una virgen ante esta nueva sensación, extendió sus brazos con torpeza, aferrándolos al torso del saiyajin en respuesta al afecto que él le estaba brindando, hasta que con más seguridad, apoyó su cabeza en la camisa azul del guerrero, dibujando una sonrisa creciente en su rostro.

—Papá… no sé cómo es que esto sea posible… —Murmuró con suavidad, sin apartar su rostro de la tela azul de la vestimenta de su padre. —Pero no me importa, al fin pude conocerte.

Goku amplió ligeramente su sonrisa, soltando una pequeña risa con la boca cerrada.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Twilight. —

—Papá?... —

—Qué sucede, Hija?. —

—No vas a comerme el cerebro ni la carne de una forma caníbal, verdad?. — La pregunta de la chica estudiosa cortó inmediatamente el efecto dramático en la atmosfera, haciendo que una gota de sudor se presentara en la frente del saiyajin, Luna y Celestia, el guerrero se apartó un poco de ella para verla con un rostro lleno de confusión.

—Eh?, por qué dices eso?. —Preguntó, sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

—Bueno, es sencillo. —Twilight se apartó de su padre, secándose unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción que habitaban en sus ojos. —En la ciencia ficción se explica mucho acerca de personas que han vuelto a la vida, es un fenómeno que científicamente es casi imposible de explicar, ya que no se tiene información hasta el momento, pero en el género de terror es muy común que los muertos que vuelven a la vida tengan sed de sangre y hambre de carne humana, se llaman Zombi… —De pronto, algo hizo click en la cabeza de la chica, una idea brillante a su parecer. —¡Eso es!, aún no se demuestra científicamente, pero ahora tú que estás aquí, yo, Twilight Sparkle, podré demostrarle al mundo que después de todo, no es algo imposible volver de nuevo a la vida. —De una forma inexplicable, sacó una libreta y un lápiz desde atrás de su camisa. —Y por lo que mis ojos me permiten analizar, tu cuerpo se conservó después de estos 15 años, es como si nunca hubieras muerto del todo! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Necesito hacer muchas pruebas y preguntas contigo papá!. —Guardo de nuevo el lápiz y libreta y saltó a los brazos del guerrero . —Te amo papá, eres el mejor papá del mundo!. —Exclamó.

Durante todo este tiempo, la mirada de Celestia y Luna parecía de chiste, una fusión entre incredulidad, estupidez y vergüenza mezclaban sus muecas formando gestos divertidos, mientras otra gota de sudor se posaba en sus frentes.

Por otro lado, Goku no estaba muy alejado de esa reacción, ya que no había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que su hija le había dicho, solo se limitó a soltar una risa nerviosa y confusa, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano derecha.

—Celestia?. —La mirada de ojos violeta de la directora se posicionó inmediatamente en la del saiyajin, que la miraba muy confundido. —No la entrenaste como me prometiste, verdad?. —Preguntó, sin perder su sonrisa.

—Sí, sobre eso… —A la memoria de la fémina saltaron los recuerdos de la Twilight de 2 años que había destrozado por completo todos los muebles de la sala, estancia, comedor y cocina y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de inmediato. —Las cosas se complicaron un poco. —Dijo casi murmurando.

—No importa. —Dijo el Saiyajin, restándole importancia al tema.

—Goku. —La voz de Luna llamó inmediatamente la atención del saiyajin, quien aún estaba agarrado por Twilight en un fuerte abrazo . —Espero que no te moleste explicarnos todo eso.

—Explicar?... —Preguntó sin pistas de a qué se refería la mujer de cabellos azules oscuros. Luna asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Quiero decir, cómo es que estas aquí, si nosotras te vimos… —Se detuvo pensando que lo que diría sería inapropiado, por lo que cambió un poco las palabras. —Irte de esta vida, y qué es ese círculo que flota sobre tu cabeza?. —Preguntó, mirando el objeto con interés.

—Ah, claro, me imaginé que tendrían muchas dudas de qué sucedió. —Confesó el saiyajin, obteniendo un asentir aprobatorio por parte de las tres féminas. —Se los explicaré, pero antes, me muero de hambre, no tienen algo de comer?. —Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente, a la vez que su estómago gruñía con fuerza.

Cosa que provocó una carcajada alegre por parte de Luna y Celestia, ambas se acercaron al saiyajin para compartir un abrazo grupal con él y con Twilight.

—Por supuesto que sí, cuando volvamos a casa tendrás toda la comida que desees, Goku. —Respondió Celestia, dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonrojándose levemente, sintiendo esas emociones florecer en su estómago, mezclándolas con la enorme felicidad que sentía de ver a su hombre de nuevo, se sentía 10 años mas joven.

—Y podrás explicarnos todo lo que está ocurriendo. —Mencionó Luna, apartándose del abrazo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

—Y podrás responder todas mis preguntas!. —Exclamó con emoción la joven estudiosa, apartándose de su padre sin perder la sonrisa.

—¡Aguarda ahí Twilight, venimos al rescate!. —

La chica estudiosa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, al ver como sus 5 amigas se abalanzaban sobre su padre tomándolo por sorpresa, provocando que cayera al suelo con ellas encima, en un intento por atraparlo, por razones que aún permanecían desconocidas.

—Descuida Twilight, lo tenemos. —Exclamó Rarity, sujetando el brazo izquierdo del guerrero con fuerza.

—Ya hemos llamado a la policía, no tardarán en venir por este hombre!. —Masculló Rainbow, jalando con fuerza la pierna derecha del saiyajin, tratando de inmovilizarlo.

—Descuida terroncito, este ladrón ya no te molestará mas ni tampoco a la directora y subdirectora. —Explicó Applejack, tomando con fuerza la pierna izquierda.

—Jiji, no sé por qué estamos atacando al padre zombie de Twilight, pero no importa!. —Exclamó Pinkie pie, atrapando el brazo derecho del guerrero, pero el símbolo que residía en el lado izquierdo de su gi rojo llamó su atención . —Wooo, qué quiere decir eso?. —Preguntó a nadie en particular.

Les tomó poco tiempo a las tres féminas familiares para entender qué estaba sucediendo, Twilight miró a Fluttershy con una ceja arqueada, observando que ella era la única que no estaba tratando de atacar a su padre por las razones equivocadas.

—Espera… ¡QUÉ!. —Gritaron las tres chicas al unísono, mirando con incredulidad y confusión a Pinkie pie, mientras Fluttershy se limitó a poner un gesto de asombro.

—Sí tontitas, él es el padre de Twilight, no es obvio?. —Preguntó.

Todo este tiempo, el saiyajin permaneció al merced de las chicas que tenían prisioneras cada una de sus extremidades, ya que sabía que estaba actuando de esta forma para proteger a Twilight, Luna y Celestia, lo que aún no entendía era el por qué.

—Pinkie pie, creo que esta vez sí has rebasado tus propios límites. —Exclamó desencajada Rarity, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Sí Pinkie, no digas tonterías. —Masculló Rainbow, aún sin soltar la extremidad del saiyajin. —Él no es el padre de Twilight.

—Y si así lo fuera, sería un zombie ya que estaba muerto. —Dedujo Applejack con crudeza unintencional, muy para la diversión de Celestia y Luna. —Y los zombies sólo existen en las películas. —Finalizó con su acento norteño.

—Chicas… —La voz de Twilight no fue escuchada por sus amigas.

—Ya verás, rufián, cómo te atreves a ponerle las manos encima a Twilight. —Exclamó con disgusto la peli violeta con azul.

—Chicas… —

—Eres un pervertido, tocando sin su consentimiento a la directora, subdirectora y mi amiga. —Le acusó Rainbow, colocando mas fuerza en su agarre.

—¡CHICAS!. —Gritó con fuerza Twilight, captando la atención de sus cinco amigas. —Déjenlo en paz, Pinkie dice la verdad, el es mi padre ( **Voz de Darth Vader, okno )**. —Ya se venía venir el rostro de impresión y confusión de sus amigas. —Sé que es difícil de creerlo, y probablemente piensen que me haya vuelto loca, pero quiero que entiendan que ni yo se como es que esto es posible.

Las cinco chicas, aun procesando la información, y no muy seguras de lo que estaban escuchando, dejaron en libertad las extremidades del saiyajin y se colocaron de pie, apartándose rápidamente de el hasta quedar al lado de Twilight, Celestia y Luna.

—Qué diantres sucede aquí, Terroncito?. —Preguntó Applejack confundida.

—Señorita Applejack, así le enseñan a expresarse en mi preparatoria?. —Preguntó Celestia con una voz firme pero suave.

—Uuh, lo siento, directora, fue la reacción del momento. —Se excusó la pelirubia con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas.

—Uhmm, lo recordaré a la hora de aplicar las detenciones. —Intervino Luna, mirándola de manera sospechosa.

—Bueno chicas, creo que todas necesitamos una explicación. —Espetó la chica estudiosa. —Como el evento está por terminar, no queda mucho tiempo para esto, pero les prometo que mañana les explicaré todo, de acuerdo?. —Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hmm, está bien, querida, pero por el amor a la moda. —Rarity señaló dramáticamente con su índice a la cabeza de Goku, con un claro gesto de disgusto. —Arréglale el cabello a tu padre, se ve horrible y… —

—Rarity…?. —Applejack la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Ush, está bien, mañana esperamos saber qué esta sucediendo, Twilight querida. —Corrigió la modista con una sonrisa forzada.

—Por mi está bien, además tengo que volver con mi papá. —Los ojos violetas de rainbow se afilaron al verse de nuevo con el guerrero de gi rojo. —Prometo que la próxima vez será el quien gane en una pelea.

—Dile que entrene mucho. —Respondió Goku, con la mirada ligeramente afilada, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Hmm… eh… uh… bu-bueno señor… nos podría… decir su… nombre?. —Preguntó Fluttershy, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su cabellera rosada.

—Claro, mi nombre es Goku. —Respondió el saiyajin.

—Muy bien señor Goku, lamentamos mucho los malentendidos, mañana le traeré uno de los famosos pie de manzanas de la familia Apple en forma de disculpa. —Anunció la chica campirana, con una sonrisa avergonzada. —Estoy segura que le van a encantar.

—Vaya enserio!?, ¡gracias Applejack!. —Anunció el saiyajin con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

—Bueno chicas, qué tal si la organizamos una fiesta al padre de Twilight para celebrar que haya vuelto y no como un zombie?!. —Preguntó. —Gracias, las veré después. —Se apresuró a decir sin esperar respuesta, para después salir disparada en otra dirección, dejando a Twilight con las palabras colgando de su boca.

—Bueno, nosotras también tenemos que irnos. —Anunció Applejack. —Te veremos mañana, terroncito. —Lo dijo, despidiéndose de Twilight, mismo que hicieron Fluttershy, Rainbow y Rarity, no sin antes ofrecer unas sinceras disculpas al saiyajin por lo que había sucedido.

—Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba. —Pensó Luna en voz alta.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, hermana. —

El evento había finalizado al cabo de un rato, los padres habían comenzado a retirarse de la escuela en compañía de sus hijos de estudiantes, Luna y Celestia supervisaban las labores de limpieza, y al mismo tiempo, dando las noticias que todo el personal de la escuela podía retirarse a casa, ambas hermanas habían sugerido que la chica estudiosa le diera un tour por la escuela a su padre, para que se familiarizara con el orgullo de lo que habían logrado la familia Sparkle en 15 años, por lo que así fue, aunque el saiyajin no había entendido la mitad de lo que su hija había explicado, y a la otra mitad no le prestó importancia.

—Y… eso es todo papá, qué te parece?. —Preguntó Twilight, con los ojos llenos de brillo, como la pequeña que veía llegar a su padre del trabajo todos los días. El saiyajin salió de su trance y enfocó su mirada en la chica peli azul.

—Es increíble hija, pero… cuándo iremos a comer?, me muero de hambre!. —Exclamó, provocando que la chica cayera de espaldas, incrédula de la propia distracción de su padre.

—¡Papá!, no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?. —Preguntó, comenzando a molestarse, primero sus amigas, después su madre y su tía, ¡y ahora hasta su propio padre!, no entendía por qué nadie le ponía atención cuando ella explicaba algo.

—Eh… lo siento, Twilight. —Se disculpó Goku, sonriéndole de una forma inocente. —Cuando tengo hambre no me concentro muy bien en las cosas. —Confesó, rascándose la nuca.

La chica estudiosa ya estaba por reprocharle, pero notó que el círculo que residía en la cabeza del guerrero destellaba brillos que se podían ver con mas claridad en algún lugar oscuro, eso le hizo olvidarse de su molestia, y ponerla mas ansiosa de averiguar acerca de qué se trataba eso y su relación con que su padre estuviera vivo.

—Hmm, da igual, de todas maneras mi mamá y mi tía ya nos deben estar esperando en la entrada. —La chica sacó su celular y observó que en su reloj marcaban las 2:58 pm, lo que significaba que ya era hora de irse. —Vamos, papá.

El saiyajin asintió con una sonrisa, siguiendo a la chica hasta la entrada de la escuela. La familia subió al auto, como siempre, Luna conducía y Celestia en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Twilight se subía en el asiento trasero, pero cuando fue el turno de Goku sintió como algo le brincaba encima soltando gruñidos, se dio cuenta de que era un perro pequeño que estaba mordiendo su brazo con fuerza.

—¡Spike, no!. —Exclamó Twilight con un tono avergonzado y furioso, sujetando al cachorro y tratando de quitárselo de encima al saiyajin. —¡Vamos, o no cenarás hoy!. —Exclamó ahora realmente molesta.

El cachorro inmediatamente dejó ir y agachó sus orejas, mirándolo con ojos lastimeros a su dueña, los cuales no funcionaron y haciendo un pequeño llanto en forma de puchero se echó a un lado de ella, haciéndose bola en forma de derrota. La chica desvió su mirada intensa de su mascota hacia su padre y la cambió por una de preocupación.

—Papá, estas bien?. —Preguntó observando el brazo del guerrero, que para su impresión, no tenía ningún rasguño, lo que la impresionó ligeramente, ni siquiera la marca de los colmillos de Spike estaban presentes, y por alguna extraña razón, ni su tía ni su madre se veían impresionadas por este hecho, cosa de lo que empezaba a sospechar.

—No pasa nada, jaja. —Respondió el saiyajin, sonriéndole de forma aseguradora. —No sentí ni un rasguño. —La chica iba a protestar, pero Celestia intervino diciendo que se hacía tarde y que debían volver a casa si su padre quería cenar.

Durante el trayecto el saiyajin permanecía quieto, mientras las tres féminas charlaban de sus respectivos días en el evento, su mirada se afiló ligeramente, sintiendo cómo la energía de todos los seres fluía a su alrededor, su mente se enfocó mas allá del planeta, justo como le enseñaron los habitantes del planeta Yadorat, para buscar una fuente de poder a donde teleportarse, y en ese momento, los pudo sentir, las presencias malignas que se aproximaban rápidamente a la tierra, su mirada cambió drásticamente, observando por la ventana del automóvil a la tarde carmín que pintaba el sol en el cielo al momento de meterse por entre las montañas de la lejanía.

— _Estos sujetos están muy cerca de llegar. —_ Pensó, cerrando sus ojos y sus demás sentidos al mundo exterior, buscando una conexión con Kayosama del norte, quien no tardó mucho en responder a la señal.

— _Qué sucede Goku. —_ Preguntó el maestro, mientras una descarga eléctrica corría por sus antenas. — _Aún no llegan esos sujetos a la tierra?. —_ Preguntó, manteniendo una mirada seria.

— _No, pero puedo sentir su ki aproximándose rápidamente. —_ Respondió, enfocándose de nuevo en la energía que se aproximaba a toda velocidad en su dirección. — _Son muy poderosos._

— _Entiendo muchacho, espero que hagas bien el trabajo esta vez. —_ Le sugirió el supremo, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente. — _No querrás que suceda otra tragedia como la anterior, y ahora sí desaparecer por completo. —_

— _Descuida Kayosama. —_ Le despreocupó el saiyajin, colocando una sonrisa en sus labios de forma involuntaria. — _Esta vez estoy preparado, y además, no fue del todo mi culpa, cuando King Cold me lanzó ese ataque la enfermedad de mi corazón ya había paralizado todo mi cuerpo, no pude hacer nada. —_

— _Lo entiendo muchacho, sólo ten cuidado de donde pisas y caerás en una trampa. —_ Le aconsejó el Kayo del Norte, para después cortar la comunicación.

De pronto, todo volvió a la normalidad para el saiyajin, el silencio había remplazado por el ruido que emitía el motor de la Jeep en la que iba viajando, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Twilight y Celestia, mientras que Luna daba rápidos vistazos por el retrovisor, lo cual lo tomó ligeramente sorpresa.

—¿Estás enojado papá?. —Preguntó tímidamente Twilight, al ver el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mirada afilada del saiyajin.

—No, sólo estaba hablando con Kayosama. —Respondió Goku, devolviendo la sonrisa a su rostro y apoyando ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza.

—Eh, parecía que estabas en alguna especie de trance o… un momento, a qué te refieres con hablando con Kayosama?. —Preguntó ahora más confundida Twilight, lo cual adhería al menos otras 20 o 30 preguntas más a su cuestionario.

El saiyajin estaba a punto de responder cuando en la vuelta de una esquina de una calle, Luna frenó abruptamente el vehículo haciendo que todos se sacudieran bruscamente dentro del auto, mientras que Goku permaneció rígido en su asiento, afilando nuevamente la mirada. Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de por qué Luna realizó esa acción.

Frente a ellos se encontraban varios vehículos de policía, rodeando lo que parecía ser una tienda de joyas, a las entradas del lugar se podía observar a dos sujetos que tenían máscaras puestas sobre sus rostros, mientras tenían prisioneros a dos personas con un brazo, apuntando un sub fusil con la extremidad que les quedaba libre a la cabeza de dichas victimas.

—Qué es lo que sucede!. —Exclamó la chica estudiosa, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa y asustada.

—Es muy peligroso permanecer aquí, daré reversa y nos iremos por otro camino. —Dijo Luna con firmeza, Celestia asintió rápidamente. Cuando la mujer de cabellos azules oscuro volteó hacia atrás para dar reversa al vehículo, pero cuando lo hizo apreció con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa que la puerta del lado de Goku estaba abierta, y él no se encontraba desaparecido.

—Goku!. —Exclamó con mortificación la fémina de cabellos color aurora, al instante Luna y Twilight observaron al frente, como el saiyajin caminaba a la multitud de policías donde se encontraban los delincuentes.

Luna colocó el freno de mano en el auto, se bajó y corrió rápidamente a detenerlo, detrás de ella iba Celestia, no sin antes decirle a Twilight que permaneciera arriba del auto y por ningún motivo se bajara.

—Señor, usted no puede pasar, esta zona es muy peligrosa. —Le explicó un hombre del cuerpo de policía, mientras colocaba a un lado su fusil de combate. —Por favor, retírese.

Sin embargo, el saiyajin no escuchó sus palabras, y de un gran salto inhumano cayó frente a los policías que se encontraban apuntando sus armas a los criminales, mientras les daba la espalda, lo que dejó con la boca hasta el suelo a los oficiales, incluso Twilight veía con impresión lo sucedido.

—¡Señor camine hacia nosotros, corre peligro!. —Exclamó otro oficial con una antífona.

—Qué crees que estas haciendo estúpido, si te acercas un poco más le volaré los cesos jajaja. —Rio maniáticamente el criminal mientras le apuntaba con más fuerza su arma a la cabeza de la rehén.

Goku permaneció callado, su mirada era seria.

—Les daré una oportunidad para que dejen en paz a esas personas. —Dijo el saiyajin, apuñando sus manos. —O lo haré por la fuerza.

En respuesta, los dos criminales soltaron una enorme carcajada burlesca, mientras que los de tácticas especiales planeaban un rápido rescate para el hombre de rojo que tenía deseos suicidas a su parecer.

—Y qué es lo que harás? Golpearme?. —Soltó otra carcajada y giró su mirada a su compañero. —Acaba con ese idiota de una vez. —El cómplice asintió apuntando su arma a la cabeza del saiyajin, y sin darse a esperar, disparó un proyectil.

¡Puuum!. El sonido de la bala alertó a los policías, Luna, Celestia y Twilight, quienes cerraron los ojos esperando no ver una pequeña explosión de sangre y cesos, pero al abrir los ojos se quedaron impresionados.

El saiyajin seguía parado ahí, su semblante seguía siendo firme, y su brazo se encontraba alzado a la altura de su cara, con la mano apuñada, mientras que los criminales miraban incrédulos y temblorosos al guerrero.

—Qué-co-como… —Titubeó uno de los criminales.

—Se los volveré a decir una vez mas, dejen en paz a esas personas. —Les ordenó el saiyajin de gi rojo.

—¡Dispara a esa bastardo y mátalo!. —Ordenó furioso un criminal, mientras que ambos se olvidaban de las víctimas y las dejaban libres, mientras que descargaban ferozmente sus armas en contra el guerrero. Esta vez, los policías y las 3 féminas permanecían atentas a lo que sucedía.

No pudieron mas que abrir la boca hasta el suelo en impresión, disparo tras disparo, las ráfagas eran detenidas por la mano derecha del saiyajin. A los ojos de los demás, la extremidad del guerrero se movía como una turbina veloz, o eso es lo que les permitían ver sus ojos a los uniformados.

—Entiendan, no tienen oportunidad. —El puño de Goku se abrió, dejando caer todas las balas al suelo. —Lo único que lograrán es que salgan de aquí lastimados. —La voz del saiyajin se tornó mas seria. —Gravemente.

Al instante, los criminales soltaron sus armas y se tiraron al suelo con la cabeza sobre las manos, temblando peor que una gelatina en un sismo. Al instante, los oficiales salieron de su trance y se abalanzaron sobre los dos delincuentes, esposándolos inmediatamente, mientras tanto, el jefe de policía se acercó al sujeto misterioso, observándolo con incredulidad.

—Cómo es que… —El jefe no terminó al ver que el sujeto salía caminando hacia Luna y Celestia, mientras los demás policías lo seguián con sus ojos como halcones. —Ese individuo… —

El resto del viaje a la casa fue en profundo silencio, Luna, Celestia y Twilight permanecieron en silencio durante todo el camino, aunque su curiosidad las mordía para saber cómo demonios su padre/hombre/amigo había logrado detener esos proyectiles con su mano, sin morir en el intento. Pero supusieron que lo mejor sería guardarse esas inquietudes para después de la cena.

Mientras tanto, el saiyajin adquirió nuevamente su mirada serena y llena de paz, pensando de nuevo en los posibles enemigos que se aproximaban a la tierra.

 ******Dbz &Mlp******

—Papá, no puedo creer que puedas comer todo eso, y aún así tengas hambre. —Exclamó Twilight totalmente sorprendida, viendo como el saiyajin había acabo con una bandeja de platillos y una olla de arroz para al menos 6 personas él solo. —Es como si tuvieras un agujero en el estómago.

—Ten impondrás con el tiempo, Twilight. —Le aseguró Luna, observando con suma tranquilidad la voracidad del guerrero. —Esto no es nada.

—Hmm, me pregunto por qué tarda tanto el repartidor de pizza, hamburguesas y sushi. — Mencionó Celestia, mientras bebía una taza de té tranquilamente, que al igual que Luna, restándole importancia al hecho de que su pareja había acabado una cena para al menos 6 personas él solo. —Oh, también pedí un pastel de chocolate como postre, te parece hija?.

—E-eh?. —Twilight salió de su trance, para observar a su madre. —S-sí, claro.

Al final de que la familia terminara de cenar, y de que Goku se comiera 10 pizzas y 3 hamburguesas, los cuatro se sentaron en la sala de la casa, el saiyajin se había quitado la parte superior de su gi rojo, dejando ver solo a su camisa azul.

El saiyajin les explicó todo lo mejor que pudo, en el aspecto de cómo es que podía estar en ese preciso momento con ellas, omitiendo el hecho de su batalla contra Cooler y King Cold. Les explicó como funcionaba el otro mundo, y cómo es que él pudo conservar su cuerpo por ser un peleador de artes marciales, les contó acerca del guardián y vigilante de la vida y la muerte, sobre su maestro kayosama, y sobre las técnicas especiales que había aprendido con él.

Y especialmente para Twilight, le explicó que el era un saiyajin, un guerrero de otro planeta y las características que diferenciaban a los de su raza con la de los humanos, excluyendo detalles como el que era sanguinario y conquistador de planetas, esta era mucha información y por primera vez, Twilight no podía absorberla toda de golpe.

—Es casi imposible de creer… pero eso explica mi extraña fuerza y velocidad sobre humana. —Comentó la chica estudiosa, sin mirar a ningún lugar en específico. — es impo…sible.

Sintió cómo la mano de Celestia se apoyaba en su hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa que solo una madre le puede dedicar a su hija.

—Así es, Twilight. —Le dijo Goku, mirándola con una sonrisa acogedora, y al igual, apoyando su mano en el otro hombro de la chica. —Tu madre es una mujer especial, siempre me corregía y muchas veces no le hice caso, es por eso que morí. —Le confesó, observando cómo una lágrima se desbordaba por la mejilla de la mujer que tanto amaba. —Siento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto, espero que me disculpes por haberte abandonado tanto tiempo.

La respuesta de la chica fue un tanto inesperada, al abrazarse con fuerza del saiyajin con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Nunca estuve enojada contigo papá. —Confesó la chica con un tono quebrado. —Si-siempre supo que… lo extraña que era… tenía algo que ver contigo. —Continuó, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban la camisa azul del saiyajin. —Y sabes qué?... no me importa ser extraña, si es por ti que lo soy así. —

—Awww… qué ternura. —Dijo Luna, atrapando a los dos en un abrazo grupal, al cual Celestia se incluyó enseguida. El saiyajin soltó una risa llena de alegría y emoción.

—No puedo esperar a entrenarte y convertirte en una luchadora más fuerte que yo. —Mencionó Goku, separándose del abrazo. —Quieres entrenar conmigo, hija?. —Preguntó, mirándola con felicidad.

—Claro que sí, papá, si eso me enseñará a detener balas con mis manos. —Dijo segura y en forma de broma a la vez la chica peli azul, ganándose una risa de sus tres familiares.

Pasó un rato más en el que el saiyajin les demostraba a las tres un poco de sus habilidades, apareciendo en su mano una bola de ki que iluminó toda la casa, mientras ellas miraban sorprendidas y maravilladas ese hecho, también el hecho de volar y la telequinesis que poseía. Se estaba haciendo tarde y la noche más profunda en el ambiente, Twilight estaba bostezando al igual que Luna, por lo cual, todos decidieron que ya era tiempo de retirarse a dormir.

—Papa, mañana puedes llevarme a la escuela con esa técnica a la que llamas teletransportación?. —Preguntó de forma inocente Twilight, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Luna y Celestia, pues sabían que la intención de la peli azul era quedarse dormida más tiempo.

—Claro, hija. —Respondió el saiyajin de forma alegre y sin entender los motivos de su primogénita.

Ella y Luna entraron en sus habitaciones desapareciendo del corredor en el segundo piso de la casa, sólo quedando Celestia y Goku en él. El saiyajin observó como la fémina comenzaba a caminar hacia otra puerta que quedaba al fondo del corredor.

—Celestia, dónde voy a dormir yo?. —Preguntó con algo de confusión, ya no recordaba en qué lugar de la casa descansaba por las noches cuando estaba vivo.

—Conmigo, como siempre. —Respondió la fémina como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —El fin de semana iremos de compras, para que dejes de vestir solamente ese traje.

—Aaay, pero si me gusta este traje. —Hizo un puchero el saiyajin. —Me lo regaló Kayosama.

—Pues no creo que se moleste si dejas de vestir eso todos los días. —Le aseguró Celestia con una ceja arqueada.

Mientras tanto, el Kayo del norte negó de forma indignada con su cabeza.

—Esta bien. —Respondió el saiyajin, aceptando la derrota ante su mujer.

En un santiamén, la directora salió de su closet vestida con su ropa de dormir, que solo consistía en una pequeña pijama blanca desmangada, con pantunflas que llevaba el un símbolo que hacía referencia al sol. Goku se quitó sus botas, su pantalón y camisa azul, quedando solo en su ropa interior, lo que sonrojó inmediatamente, pero era a lo que quería llegar.

Cuando la mujer se acostó del otro lado de donde se encontraba el saiyajin y se dio la media vuelta para verlo con una sonrisa lujuriosa, se quedó mordiéndose el labio inferior de coraje al ver que el guerrero de cabello alborotado ya se encontraba dormido y roncando plácidamente.

—Goku!. —Exclamó la fémina con molestia, haciendo que el saiyajin se despertara de un salto.

—Celestia, por qué hiciste eso!... —Reclamó el saiyajin con un puchero, alzándose con sus brazos hasta quedar sentado, mientras el halo angelical en su cabeza atravesaba la almohada y comenzaba a enviar luz a la oscuridad del cuarto, como si fuese una lámpara de noche.

—Tan solo llevas menos de un día y ya comienzas a ignorarme. —Le reprochó la fémina un tanto molesta.

—Eh… perdóname Celestia, no lo haré de nuevo. —Se disculpó el saiyajin, pero no supo de qué.

—Esta bien… solo abrázame quieres?, te extrañaba mucho. —Murmuró la fémina con algo de timidez, el saiyajin accedió con gusto y la rodeó con su brazo. Ambos comenzaron a charlar en esa posición.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la casa, en lo alto de un techo de otra casa que se encontraba cerca, Vegeta observaba con detenimiento al lugar a donde había ingresado su rival.

—Así que, has vuelto de nuevo, Kakarotto. —Dijo a nadie en especial, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, fruncía el ceño, y sonreía de manera altanera. —Te estaba esperando, ahora sí podré probar el resultado de mi entrenamiento contra ti, y por fin, podré asesinarte por la humillación que me has hecho pasar, maldito insecto. —Gruñó bajo su aliento. —Pagarás por lo que has hecho. —Finalizó, tranquilizándose con un largo suspiro y cerrando los ojos.

De pronto un rubor se coloreó en sus mejillas y abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando con la cara totalmente roja a la casa de su rival.

—No puedo creer que estén haciendo eso!. —Exclamó con fuerza, haciendo un eco en toda la cuadra, pero al parecer nadie lo escuchó. —Maldito Kakarotto, deberías decirle a tu mujer que no grite de esa forma. —Su cara se puso aún mas roja y sus nervios habían llegado al límite. —¡Ay!, no puedo seguir escuchando esas marranadas!. —Exclamó con la cara llena de vergüenza, mientras se envolvía en un aura blanca de Ki y salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia la corporación Capsula.

* * *

 **Y como pueden ver señores, Vegeta tiene un oído sensible XDD. Por cierto, como regalo por su larga e infinita paciencia, les tengo una imagen que yo mismo dibujé de lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo, pueden ir a mi perfil principal y encontrarán el link que los lleve a dicha ilustración, por si desean verla.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y aquí lo tienen compañeros, antes de que se terminen las vacaciones, para que comiencen con buen ánimo los clases jajaja, espero que lo disfruten y disculpen la larga espera, estuve un poco atareado con algunas cosas, sin mas que decir, comiencen a leer.**

 **Me brincaré un capítulo de Vegetto en equestria, lo cual deja como siguiente parada a : Vegeta en equestria, que trataré de presentarlo el proximo sabado.**

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, el fresco rocío de las hojas ajustaba el ambiente hasta volverlo agradable, el cielo estaba despejado de nubes, por lo que los rayos del sol entraban directamente por la ventana de todos los hogares, y ciertamente, por la ventana de la casa de las Sparkle. Un tenue rayo de luz se posó sobre la fina nariz de la mujer de cabellos color aurora, expandiéndose hasta cubrir por completo su rostro, lo que provocó en ella un seño fruncido, quería permanecer dormida por más tiempo, pero sabía que eso era algo imposible, no con todo lo que tenía que ser en el día.

Abrió sus ojos violetas lentamente, adquiriendo un ligero brillo en ellos, mientras que sus sentidos volvían a despertar en ella, rápidamente dibujó una sonrisa placentera en su rostro, recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a su mente, y eso no podía mas que hacerle agitar su corazón con fuerza, esos momentos que jamás pudo volver a experimentar en 15 años ahora habían vuelto a ella, una corriente de aire fresco rozó con su piel casi cristalina, provocando que se le enchinara, una sábana fina de color morado cubría la mitad de su desnudes, pero a ella no le avergonzaba, cosas como esas eran lo menos que importaban en ese momento, se giró al otro lado de la cama, para ver como el hombre que tanto amaba se encontraba a un lado de ella, roncando plácidamente, como si nada grandioso hubiera pasado antes. Soltó una pequeña risita, ese era Goku, como siempre, muy despistado para tratar a una mujer como una dama, pero al final de todo, demostraba el amor que tanto le tenía, lo hizo en el pasado cuando ella y su hermana estuvieron en un peligro mortal.

-Cuanto lo siento kayosama. —Murmuró en su sueño el saiyajin, moviéndose lentamente en la cama. —No lo volveré a hacer.

La mujer de cabellos aurora soltó otra risa pequeña, seguramente su hombre estaba soñando con ese ser supremo del mundo de los muertos del que les habló a su hermana, hija y a ella.

—Goku.. —Musitó con voz dulce la mujer con porte de princesa. —Es hora de despertar. —Le susurró, dándole un beso en la mejilla y acariciando el lado contrario de su rostro con una mano.

El saiyajin de cabellera alborotada abrió los ojos, mientras volvían sus sentidos rápidamente, giró su rostro para quedar cara a cara con la Celestia, quien le seguía dedicando una sonrisa entre alegre y tímida, lo que lo contagió de ese mismo gesto.

—Hola Celestia. —Mencionó con algo de cansancio aún en su voz, dio un rápido bostezo y se giró un poco, atrayéndola con un brazo hacia él. —Extrañaba despertar de esta manera. —Mencionó con una voz alegre, en ella no se podían notar intenciones de picardía.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y permanecieron así por unos momentos.

—Bueno, tenemos que levantarnos ya si queremos ganarle tiempo al tiempo. —Anunció Celestia, sentándose sobre la cama, mientras la cobija caía hasta sus piernas, dejando ver la totalidad de su cuerpo desnudo, a cualquier otro hombre le hubiese vuelto loco este hecho, pero para Goku así no eran las cosas, el guerrero de cabellera alborotada aún tenía en su mente los poderes de pelea malignos que se aproximaban velozmente a la tierra, y estaban por llegar en cualquier momento.

—Está bien. —Contestó, saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a la mujer de cabellos aurora a su lado, para dedicarle una sonrisa. —Le prometí a Twilight que la llevaría a la escuela con la transmisión instantánea. —Confesó, soltando una pequeña risa al momento de que la imagen de su hija entraba en su mente, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio, sin duda sería una excelente peleadora de artes marciales.

Ambos tomaron un baño y se vistieron para comenzar el día, Celestia le dio el traje de gi rojo a Goku que tenía de reserva, el mismo que le enseñó a Twilight en una de las noches anteriores, se encontraba en perfecto estado, pero aún así le advirtió que el fin de semana irían de compras por ropa diferente, pues tanto a Celestia y a Luna les molestaba ver a diaro al saiyajin con la misma ropa, muchos comenzarían a pensar que era demasiado pobre como para vestir otra ropa, y eso sería el chisme del vecindario, a Celestia no le parecía nada agradable esa idea.

Ya listos decidieron bajar juntos a la primer planta, seguido de entrar en la cocina, donde Luna estaba por terminar el desayuno para todos, la mujer de cabellos azul oscuro se encontraba sudando ligeramente, se podía notar un poco de desgaste en su mirada, Celestia arqueó una ceja ante esto, pero su rostro de confusión cambió lentamente a uno casi burlesco, al notar la enorme cantidad de platillos que se encontraban en la mesa, casi para 10 personas adultas. La mujer de cabellos aurora no pudo mas que soltar una pequeña risa, y darle un abrazo amoroso a su hermana menor, la cual sonrió en respuesta, devolviendo el gesto.

—Te lo pagaré, Luna, te lo prometo. —Le susurró al oído con su característica voz dulce, la hermana menor sonrió y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, justo después de separarse del afecto.

—Buen día, Goku, dormiste bien?. —Preguntó Luna, mientras se dirigía a él y le daba un rápido abrazo, el guerrero asintió con una sonrisa cálida.

—Extrañaba un poco dormir en una cama. —Mencionó el saiyajin, llevándose una mano por detrás de la cabeza, mientras que ambas féminas le dedicaban un gesto confuso.

—¿No había lugares donde descansar en… el otro mundo?. —Preguntó Luna con algo de dificultad, aún era difícil para ella digerir la información que había obtenido de Goku la noche anterior.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que Kaiosama siempre me castigaba durmiendo en el suelo de su planeta. —Respondió el saiyajin, sin perder su sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué te castigaba?. —Preguntó Celestia con intriga, si bien sabía que su hombre era serio y responsable cuando se lo proponía, también tenía un lado muy infantil presente, lo que en ocasiones lo hacía descuidado y torpe. —Espero que no haya sido nada severo.

—Jaja, no fue tan grave. —Enfocó su vista en Luna. —Kaiosama me castigaba porque en varias ocasiones destruía el templo del dios Kaio, y otras partes de su planeta. —Soltó una pequeña risa, mientras miraba con poca pena al suelo.

Ambas mujeres entendieron lo dicho, y no se atrevieron a preguntar más del tema. Los 3 habían terminado de desayunar un poco después, entre pláticas animadas y preguntas curiosas de las hermanas que el saiyajin respondía con alegría, estaban tan cómodos en la charla que no habían notado que ya habían pasado 20 minutos, por lo que era el momento de pasar a la siguiente actividad del día, operar la preparatoria de Canterlot. Luna y Celestia se dieron sus últimos toques y prepararon sus cosas para salir del hogar, entraron en el automóvil mientras el saiyajin se acercaba por el lado de Celestia, estirando su cuerpo para la batalla que vendría más tarde.

—Goku, quiero que te presentes en mi oficina cuando lleves a Twilight a la escuela. —Ordenó la fémina con una voz dulce, ligeramente seria. —Ella te guiará hasta ahí, te daré una sorpresa. —Mencionó, curveando sus labios en una ligera sonrisa, Luna solo rodó los ojos con el mismo gesto, encendió el automóvil provocando que rugiera suavemente.

—Muy bien Celestia, estaré ahí pronto. —Le aseguró el saiyajin con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, para despedirse con un ademán.

Las dos féminas partieron rumbo a la Canterlot High, el saiyajin observaba cómo se perdían en la nada, para después rascarse la cabeza y mirando al cielo, hoy el mundo les estaba regalando un día soleado, perfecto para comenzar con una rápida rutina de calentamiento.

Twilight se despertó lentamente, abrió sus ojos con pesadez y se los talló con sus manos, por alguna extraña razón habitaba una sensación de enorme felicidad en su pecho, quería recordar por qué pero su cerebro aún no cargaba bien su memoria, ahora había cosas mas importantes, como el hecho de ver que su reloj marcaba las 7:20 am, su madre de seguro ya le habría venido a patear el colchón para que despertara. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, su madre jamás haría algo como eso… un momento…

—¡7:20 DE LA MAÑANAA!. —Gritó totalmente alarmada y sobresaltada, dio un salto ágil de la cama al baño que dejaría a un guepardo en ridículo, se desvistió y se metió rápidamente a la ducha, sintiendo como una ola de agua fría la cubría por completo. —¡AAAAAAAAAH!. —Gritó mientras sentía como su alma se salía de su cuerpo por la repentina sensación del agua tan helada, de momento solo pensó en lo tonta que era, primero debió encender la ducha eléctrica.

Mientras se alistaba y desayunada se preguntaba mentalmente, cómo es que su madre y tía le pudieron hacer esto, tendría que quejarse con ellas por jugarle una broma de tan mal gusto, se vengaría de alguna forma, en ese momento en su cabeza había una mezcla de furia, confusión, y tristeza. Spike saltó de su cama de tela que se encontraba en un pasillo, cerca de la entrada a la cocina, para ir a arañar la pierna de su dueña y darle los buenos días.

—Ahora no Spike, estoy pensando!. —Exclamó totalmente exaltada la chica de cabellos azules oscuros con rosados. El cachorro de pelaje morado claro hizo un pequeño puchero, intentando ganarse la atención de su ama por segunda vez. —Spike, necesito concentrarme. —Volvió a exclamar la frustrada joven.

El cachorro se rindió y volvió a su segunda cama al lado de la puerta, mientras comía algo de lo que Celestia le había dado temprano.

—Y ahora cómo llegaré a tiempo a la escuela?. —Se preguntó con una voz sombría, para ella las cosas se tornaban muy serias cuando se trataba de la escuela, más si esto era faltar o llegar tarde. —Sólo me quedan 10 minutos antes de que las clases comiencen, y la escuela está a casi 5 kilómetros de aquí, si utilizo mi bicicleta y mantengo una velocidad constante de… —Después de autoplantearse un problema de física que dejaría tonto a cualquier otro joven de su edad, dedujo que nada de esto tenía importancia, ya que aunque fuera muy veloz y tuviera una resistencia de atleta profesional no llegaría a tiempo.

—Ni modo, no podré llegar a tiempo. —Murmuró con la vista caída y un tono depresivo, mientras comía el desayuno que su madre le había dejado listo.

De pronto se hizo presente un leve temblor que se reflejó en el vaso de jugo de la chica, provocando unas pequeñas olas en el líquido.

—Qué fue e… —No terminó de hablar porque una vibración el doble de fuerte la interrumpió y sacó de sus pensamientos. —Qué diablos!. —Exclamó alterada y asustada.

Se levantó de la silla y observó por la ventana de la cocina, para ver a su padre haciendo lagartijas apoyado sobre su dedo índice de su mano derecha… un momento, ¡su padre!, ahora lo recordaba todo perfectamente, todo lo que había sucedido anoche, y el por qué su tía y madre no la despertaron temprano para ir a la escuela. Su felicidad volvió al igual que la emoción y ansias agitaban su corazón con fuerza, sin pensarlo mucho tomó su mochila y al pequeño cachorro Spike en sus brazos, cerró todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa y salió a toda prisa al patio del frente, todo para encontrarse con una imagen que le hizo llegar la boca hasta el suelo.

Su papá estaba ejercitando su pecho con el auto del vecino, mientras hacía repeticiones de levantamiento con él acostado en el suelo.

—Papa!. —Exclamó la joven poniéndose nerviosa al instante, mientras corría hasta quedar cerca y captar la atención del saiyajin.

Goku al darse cuenta de que Twilight estaba a un lado de él dejó el vehículo con cuidado en su lugar, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía su gi rojo, colocando una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

—Hola Twilight, ya estas lista para ir a la escuela?. —Preguntó, como si nada hubiese pasado en lo absoluto. El saiyajin obtuvo un abrazo amoroso en respuesta por su pequeña hija, lo cual lo sorprendió un poco a él también, rápidamente devolvió el afecto con una sonrisa acogedora en sus labios.

—Sí papá, estoy lista y muy emocionada. —Respondió con los ojos llenos de brillo la joven estudiosa, mientras se separaba un poco de él y sostenía firmemente a Spike con un brazo. —Pero no deberías hacer eso en la calle, vas a llamar rápidamente la atención de todos los… —No terminó porque apreció que algunos de sus vecinos estaban saliendo de sus casas con la boca y ojos abiertos enormemente. —Mejor vámonos ya. —Ordenó con una repentina impaciencia.

Goku, ignorante a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras aferraba a su cuerpo con un brazo a su hija para con su mano libre colocar dos dedos en su frente y cerrar los ojos, buscando la energía de Luna y Celestia, que le era un poco difícil de encontrar entre tantos Ki's similares. Twilight observaba detalladamente cada movimiento que realizaba su padre, analizando. El saiyajin rápidamente sintió la energía de ambas hermanas.

—Listo, vámonos. —Mencionó con voz alegre, para después desmaterializarse en la nada, sin dejar rastro alguno de que estuvieron ahí segundos atrás, las personas alrededor estaban el doble de impresionadas que antes.

 ******DBZ &MLP******

—Pues a mi me parece extraño, ella es de las que nunca llegan tarde. —Mencionaba con mortificación la chica vaquera, jugando con las costuras de su sombrero, junta a ella se encontraban sentadas Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity y Flutthershy, compartiendo el mismo gesto que ella. Las chicas se sentían incómodas en el silencio profundo que habitaba en la cafetería, producto de que la mayoría de los estudiantes comenzaban a irse a sus respectivas clases.

—Todo esto lo es, querida. —Le secundó Rarity, mirando con cautela a los lados. —Desde que ese hombre misterioso apareció, que después supimos que era su "padre", todo esto se puso muy raro.

—Él no me agrada para nada. —Masculló Dash, cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido. —Quizás tiene atrapada a Twilight en un sótano pensando en qué cosas perversas podría hacerle. —Apuñó sus manos y fijó una mirada de determinación en su rostro. —No importa que tan fuerte sea, le patearé el trasero.

—Ay no… no digas eso Rainbow. —Murmuró Fluttershy con una mirada aterrorizada, tan solo pensar en lo que acababa de decir su amiga de cabellos arcoíris la puso a temblar. —El señor no se veía tan malo además.

—Y no tiene sentido tontita. —Dijo Pinkie pie, sonriendo ligaramente. —Porque si así fuera la directora Celestia y Luna no se verían tan tranquilas como las vimos hace unos momentos. —Argumentó, bebiendo tranquilamente de una malteada de chocolate.

—Te doy la razón ahí cariño. —Asintió Applejack, aún con gesto meditativo. —Además, Rainbow solo dice eso porque aún está enojada de que su papá… —No terminó porque la chica atleta le puso una mano en la boca.

—Cállate, no tienes por qué recordármelo . —Gruñó con fuerza, mientras un sonrojo se dibujaba en su rostro.

Ante esto las cinco chicas soltaron una carcajada alegre y de alivio, pues llegaron a la conclusión de que se estaban adelantando mucho a las cosas.

¡ **SHIIIIIIIMMM!**. Frente a las cinco chicas y de la nada, aparecieron Goku y Twilight con Spike, el saiyajin dejó de sostener a la chica peli azul con mechones rosados y morados, provocando que esta se tambaleara un poco.

—Estás bien Twilight. —Preguntó el guerrero de gi rojo, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

—Sí-si, sólo que… wow. —La chica estudiosa se recuperó rápidamente del mareo y observó que sus cinco mejores amigas se encontraban frente a ellas, con la boca hasta el suelo y los ojos engrandecidos. —Que tal chicas, espero no haber llegado tarde. —Mencionó, para después sacar un estuche de su blusa azul y colocarse sus lentes para estudiar y leer.

—Apara-parecieron solo de la nada?. —Preguntó Rainbow Dash, aún no podía salir de su gran impresión.

—C-creo que s-sí querida. —Titubeó Rarity, parpadeando repetidas veces para ver si aquello realmente era real.

—Sé lo que están pensando. —Se adelantó a decir Twilight, con un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas. —Bueno, en realidad no, pero prometo que puedo explicarlo todo, como les dije ayer. —

Las cinco chicas asintieron aún atónitas, el saiyajin las miraba ligeramente confundido, de pronto un temblor en toda la escuela cambió su gesto rápidamente a uno serio, en ese mismo momento la subdirectora Luna entró a la cafetería, apreciando a las cinco chicas y a Goku.

—Ya comenzaron a pelear… sus ki's son sorprendentes. —Pensó frunciendo cada vez más el ceño, enfocó su mirada en Luna quien un poco asustada se encaminó hasta ellos.

—Qué es lo que está sucediendo!. —Exclamó Rarity con miedo, mientras detrás de ella se escondía Fluttershy temblando ligeramente, las otras chicas también estaban confundidas y asustadas.

—Al parecer un temblor. —Murmuró Luna, mirando al suelo meditativa. —Pero si nos encontramos en una no sísmica, es imposible que algo como esto suceda. —Habló, siendo escuchada por todos.

—Ya llegaron. —La voz del saiyajin atrajo la atención de las 6 féminas al instante, Spike temblaba en los brazos de su dueña. —Hay algo por lo que vine desde el otro mundo, Luna. —Confesó, mirándola a ella, haciendo que se confundiera más, igual que Twilight y las chicas.

—Acaso dijo… el otro mundo? El de los muertos?. —Le susurró Rainbow a Applejack, quien asintió un tanto insegura.

—Qué sucede papá?. —Preguntó Twilight comenzando a impacientarse. El saiyajin dirigió su mirada a ella, su gesto aún serio y firme.

—Hace dos días cuando me encontraba meditando en el planeta de los kaiosamas, sentí la energía maligna de algunos sujetos, que se aproximaban rápidamente a la tierra. —Esta confesión les heló la sangre a la chica estudiosa y a la subdirectora, las otras cuatro chicas no entendían nada, pero igual estaban atentas. —Hablé con Edmadaiosama para que me permitiera venir a pelear con ellos, y me otorgó 7 días en la tierra como tiempo para encargarme de los problemas. —Continuó, el corazón de Luna y Twilight estaban golpeando fuertemente sus costillas, podían desmayarse en cualquier momento.

. —Y ahora, llegó la hora de pelear contra ellos. —Su rostro se tornó mas serio. —Tengo que detenerlos, antes de que destruyan la tierra.

—¡QUEEEEEEEE!. — Gritaron totalmente aterradas las 6 féminas al unísono, Fluttershy y Rarity se desmayaron al mismo tiempo, siendo atrapadas por Applejack y Rainbow.

El saiyajin sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija, para después ser abrazado por ella por acto de reflejo, sintió como las lágrimas le caían en el cuello.

—No llores hija, te prometo que volveré para estar contigo. —Sintió como la chica asentía lentamente en su hombro. Él la apartó lentamente para mirarla a los ojos. —Me tengo que ir.

Caminó hasta Luna y le frotó el hombro con una mano. —Dile a Celestia que llegaré un poco tarde a su oficina. —La mujer de cabellos azules asintió, quitándose una lágrima rápidamente.

—Ten cuidado, Goku. —

El saiyajin asintió, para después apartarse un poco, colocar dos dedos en su frente y desaparecer rápidamente. Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio.

—¡Qué fue todo eso!. —Gritó confundida Pinkie, ganándose una cejar arqueada por parte de todos.

**** **DBZ &MLP******

—¡Dónde demonios está Goku?!. —Gritó con irritación y furia Piccolo, antes de comenzar la batalla contra estos guerreros alienígenas Krillin les informó que el saiyajin había vuelto a la tierra con la intención de apoyarlos en esta batalla, pero al parecer el maldito se estaba retrazando.

—No lo sé!. —Respondió gritando Krillin, para después salir disparado hacia el cielo con un laser azul de energía por parte de la alienígena Zangya.

—Kakarotto imbécil, no necesitamos de tu ayuda, yo sólo puedo acabar con estos insectos!. —Pensó con furia, manteniéndose a la par de puños y patadas con uno de los guerreros de plata, para que después este le enterrara una patada en el rostro que lo sacó volando rápidamente.

—Papá!. —Pensó el joven Trunks, un adolecente de 15 años, su cuerpo bien torneado, vestido con un pantalón gris y una camisa negra, por encima una chaqueta de mezclilla, de pelo corto y azulado, con ojos claros como el agua. El joven estaba combatiendo en su estado súper saiyajin a otro de los guerreros intergalácticos, pero al tener poca experiencia en el combate estaba en mucha desventaja. —AAAAAH!. —Sintió como un ataque de energía le impactaba en la espalda, al parecer su distracción le costó un ataque muy doloroso.

—Jajaja, después de matar a estos gusanos iremos a buscar a Goku. —Mencionó Bojack, sentado en una piedra gigante muy tranquilo, mientras observaba como sus súbditos apaleaban y humillaban a los guerreros Z. —No hay que olvidar que es por él que venimos a este patético planeta en primer lugar. —Murmuró, afilando su mirada.

—Demonios, a este paso todos seremos asesinados. —Meditó Piccolo, justo a tiempo para esquivar un poder de energía que le sacó volando su brazo derecho. —Grrr!... no podré regenerarme eternamente. —Pensó con molestia, mientras seguía esquivando puños y patadas del guerrero con el que luchaba.

Tanto él, como Krillin, Vegeta y Trunks estaban agotándose rápidamente, el joven saiyajin híbrido Trunks estaba por perder la poca energía que le quedaba, pero su fuerza de voluntad lo mantenía en pie, ver la destrucción de la ciudad a su alrededor le daba ánimos de seguir combatiendo, tratando de proteger a los inocentes.

—Qué príncipe tan patético eres. —Se burló Bojack, al ver a sus pies el cuerpo desplomado de Vegeta, quien casi no podía moverse.

 **¡ZIIIIIIIMMMM!**

El saiyajin de gi rojo apareció rápidamente en medio de la batalla, lo que atrajo la atención de todos por completo, e hizo que detuvieran la batalla. Miró a sus alrededores para apreciar la destrucción que había emergido de toda la batalla, la mitad de la ciudad donde se encontraban se había reducido a escombros, probablemente habían muerto miles, después apreció el estado en el que se encontraban sus amigos, y al parecer el hijo de Vegeta, a quien conocería mas tarde.

Después su rostro serio cambió a uno furioso al ver directamente a Bojack, el era el causante de tanta destrucción, y lo haría pagar por ello, en cambio, el alienígena intergaláctico miraba con impresión cómo es que el saiyajin había aparecido de la nada.

—Así que, por fin decidiste aparecer… —El rostro de impresión de Bojack cambió a uno desafiante. —Goku, justo al gusano que estaba esperando.

Los guerreros Z, a excepción de Vegeta miraban con alivio a Goku, seguramente con él de su lado tendrían una oportunidad para vencer a estos sujetos.

—Quién eres, y por qué estas haciendo esto?. —Preguntó con seriedad Goku, enfocando su total atención en el, al percibir que el tenía mayor poder que los otros supo que era el jefe.

—Tan directo al punto, me agrada. —Mencionó con burla Bojack, chasqueó sus dedos y al instante los demás guerreros se posicionaron a su lado, al igual que él, con un gesto burlesco. —Es una larga historia, verás… nosotros somos piratas intergalácticos, nuestro trabajo es cazar recompensas, que usualmente se las ponen a sujetos importantes, nosotros los matamos y llevamos las cabezas de ellos a sus solicitantes, para después reclamar la recompensa. —Explicó rápidamente, mientras era escuchado por los guerreros Z y Goku.

—Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?. —Preguntó nuevamente Goku, no entiendo muy bien a donde iba con todo esto.

—Jaja, qué ingenuo. —Se burló Zangya en voz baja.

—Hace tiempo el rey de la familia Cold, King Cold le puso una generosa cantidad de dinero a tu cabeza, exigía con impaciencia que le fuera llevaba tu cabeza ante sus pies, en venganza por lo que le habías hecho a su hijo menor, Freezer. —Explicó Bojack.

La revelación del pirata les llenó de impresión a todos los guerreros, menos a Trunks, quien no entendía mucho, ya que no sabía lo que había pasado en aquellos momentos.

—Así que… vienes a matarme. —Dijo Goku, saliendo de su impresión lentamente. —Para reclamar esa recompensa. —Bojack asintió tranquilamente.

—Hmpf, ja ja, jajaja. —Piccolo soltó una carcajada burlesca, casi con ironía, lo cual hizo que Bojack frunciera el ceño. —Eso será algo imposible. —Le aseguró.

—De qué hablas gusano?. —Preguntó Bojack con molestia.

—Freezer, Cooler y ese maniático de King Cold están muertos, Goku acabó con ellos hace ya mucho tiempo. —Explicó rápidamente el Namekusei, llenando de impresión a los guerreros de plata.

—¡QUEEE!. —Gritó con impresión Bojack.

—Y además. —Goku señaló la aureola que flotaba sobre su cabeza. —Ya estoy muerto, supongo que no habrá paga para ti. —Le mencionó, tomando una rápida pose de batalla.

—Grrrr maldita sea!. —Gritó con furia Bojack, tensando sus músculos y transformándose de la ira que lo invadió repentinamente, todos se taparon el rostro por la intensidad de la luz, a excepción de Goku, que seguía parado parado, con el mismo gesto serio.

—Entonces mataré a todos en este planeta y lo venderé!. —Gritó con ira el pirata líder, expulsando un aura de ki verde, de forma violenta. —Zangya y los demás, matén a estos gusanos yo me encargaré de este. —Miró a Goku. —Personalmente.

Los guerreros Z se preparaban para el segundo asalto, aunque ya estaban muy heridos y no podrían tolerar otro ataque, los guerreros de Bojack se aproximaban velozmente.

—AAAAAAAH!. —El grito de Goku alertó a todos de inmediato, mientras apreciaban cómo se transformaba en súper saiyajin.

Pero el poder que sentían no era el de un súper saiyajin perfeccionado, el poder que Goku irradiaba era totalmente abrumador, superaba por mucho el nivel del súper saiyajin perfeccionado que habían logrado Vegeta y Trunks en su entrenamiento diario, estaba mas allá de los límites, los guerreros Z miraban con total impresión a Goku, alrededor bailaban pequeñas descargas de electricidad constantemente.

—I-increíble… qué clase de entrenamiento realizó en el otro mundo!?. —Se preguntaba en sus adentros el namekusei y el príncipe de los saiyajin. Trunks y Krillin miraban impactados a Goku.

Por su parte los guerreros de Bojack salieron de su shock y continuaron con su camino hacia ellos, con intención de matarlos. Goku movió rápidamente su vista a los cuatro individuos que se aproximaban a sus amigos.

 **¡PUUUM! ¡TUMMP! ¡PAAAM! ¡THUUUCKS!**

Al instante, los cuatro piratas de Bojack cayeron inconscientes al suelo, nadie pudo apreciar qué sucedió con claridad, los golpes se escucharon segundos después, todos voltearon a ver a Goku, quien se había movido algunos metros de distancia, mientras permanecía en su pose de batalla.

—¡Acaso el fue el que… imposible!. —Decía Vegeta en sus adentros, analizando todo con rapidez e impresión.

—¡Cómo es que se movió tan veloz, no pude ver nada, es… increíble!. —Pensó Piccolo, comenzando a sudar con mas consistencia, sus ojos, al igual que los de Vegeta, permanecían clavados en el saiyajin de gi rojo.

—Qué fue lo que pasó!. —Gritó Bojack desconcertado.

—Los derroté. —Respondió Goku, sin perder su actitud seria. —Están inconscientes, estarán bien, llévatelos y nunca más vuelvas a este planeta, no quiero verme obligado a hacer lo mismo contigo. —Le advirtió, mientras una descarga de electricidad destellaba frente a él.

—Cómo!. —Exclamó Bojack, entiendo mejor lo que había pasado, su gesto de impresión cambió rápidamente a uno cruel y burlesco. —Jaja, me contaron de tu nobleza, pero esto es ridículo, ahora sé que eres un idiota, jaja!. —Las palabras ofensivas del pirata hicieron poco al saiyajin de gi rojo, quién seguía parado en su pose de batalla.

Bojack alzó vuelo y disparó cuatro rayos de energía que fueron a impactar a sus cuatro subordinados caídos, haciéndolos explotar y desintegrarse en la nada, esto tomó por sorpresa a los guerreros Z, Goku cambió su semblante de impresión a una lleno de furia, apretó sus puños y comenzó a tensar su cuerpo, haciendo que su ki bailara violentamente a su alrededor, las descargas de electricidad se volvieron más frecuentes.

—Tú, eres un maldito. —Gruñó Goku bajo su aliento, mirando con ojos afilados al pirata de piel verde y cabellera anaranjada. —Mataste a tus propios seguidores, como si fueran una simple basura.

—Y qué si lo hice jaja. —Continuó burlándose Bojack, preparándose para embestir al saiyajin con todo su poder. —Si sientes pena por ello, puedo arreglar eso por ti, mandándote a la otra vida con ellos, **AAAAH!.** —Voló rápidamente hacia el saiyajin, dejando una colina de polvo detrás de él.

El pirata verde lanzaba patadas y puñetazos frenéticos y letales contra Goku, pero este los esquivaba rápida y calmadamente, haciéndolos ver que no eran la gran cosa.

 **¡PUUUM!**.

—GYAAAAAH!. —Exclamó con una voz sofocada Bojack, sintiendo como un dolor inmenso se plantaba en su abdomen y subía lentamente por su garganta, transformándose en sangre caliente que salía en pequeñas gotas por la comisura de sus labios.

El golpe de Goku le había infligido un daño severo en los músculos de su estómago, además de haberle sacado por completo el aire del cuerpo, su sistema nervioso estaba confundido y alterado a causa de esto, lo que por consecuencia afectó su equilibrio y lo hizo caer sobre sus rodillas, tomando enormes bocanas de aire para recuperar todo el oxígeno perdido en ese impacto.

—Una última oportunidad, deja este planeta en paz y no vuelvas jamás. —Le sentenció Goku, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, lo que vio fue suficiente para entender que este sujeto no tenía remedio, por lo que no estaba en sus posibilidades el poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Vaya… a-acabó con él muy rápido, ni siquiera sudó un poco. —Decía Krillin, tropezándose con sus propias palabras, le parecía increíble la fuerza tan grande que poseía su mejor amigo.

—Maldito kakarotto. —Murmuraba entre dientes Vegeta, sintiéndose totalmente inferior en ese momento, entendiendo a la perfección que ni de cerca estaba al nivel del saiyajin de clase baja que en este mismo momento le estaba salvando la vida.

Bojack alzó la mirada inyectada en sangre, para ver a los ojos a Goku, su rabia era incontenible, jamás había sufrido algún daño, y este gusano lo estaba haciendo sangrar, con un simple golpe.

—No te lo permitiré. —Murmuró, levantándose del suelo, mientras sus piernas temblaban con fuerza, sus músculos no respondían bien a sus peticiones. —Te voy a matar…. ¡a ti!. —Apuntó su mano directo a Trunks, el joven saiyajin híbrido no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, al ver como un laser se le aproximaba rápidamente.

—Maldición. —Pensó Goku, volando rápidamente a hasta ponerse frente a él, no tuvo oportunidad de cubrirse, y al haber bajado la guardia, el ataque del pirata líder impactó en su brazo derecho, hiriéndolo por completo, lo que ocasionó que su gi rojo y camisa azul se desintegraran en el acto.

 **¡PUUUUUUM!**.

Bojack no perdió tiempo y alzó vuelo a las alturas del planeta, cargando dos esferas verdes de energía en cada mano, y apuntándolas directo a donde se debería encontrar el saiyajin rojo.

— **¡MUEREEEEEEE!**. —Los Disparó a una velocidad mayor a la del sonido, los guerreros Z se preparaban para el impacto.

El polvo se aclaró, dejando ver a Goku, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia el cielo, y detrás de él se encontraba Trunks, aún sorprendido por haber sido salvado por el señor Goku del que tanto le había hablado su madre, realmente era de un corazón puro como ella lo decía.

El saiyajin de Gi rojo alzó ambas manos en el aire, e hizo las paso para realizar el **kamehame ha.**

—No me dejas otra opción, maldito. —Goku frunció el ceño, tensó y cuerpo y disparó el laser de energía azul contra Bojack. —¡ **Kamehame haaaaa!. —**

Y como era de esperarse, el ataque del saiyajin de Gi rojo opacó por completo el del pirata intergaláctico, haciendo que este viera los últimos momentos de su vida, frente a la masa de energía azul que venía a toda velocidad contra él.

— **¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!**. —Gritó Bojack, mientras se desintegraba por completo en la energía.

El disparo de energía explotó al llegar a la atmósfera.

—Se acabó. —Declaró Krillin, aún sin salir de su impresión, cómo es que Goku había acabado con todos con tanta facilidad era algo que aún no podía entender.

Los guerreros Z se acercaron al saiyajin de gi rojo, a excepción de Vegeta, quien se envolvió en un aura de ki blanco y salió del lugar echando rabietas, Trunks sabía como era su padre, por lo que su reacción no le sorprendió para nada.

—Goku… eso fue increíble. —Le felicitaba Krillin, por haber obtenido la victoria por completo. —No me imagino que clase de entrenamiento pudiste haber tenido en el otro mundo.

—Jaja, fue algo difícil. —Respondió el saiyajin, volviendo a su estado base. —El rey Kaiosama me ayudó bastante con su entrenamiento, a lograr el estado del súper saiyajin 2. —Confesó, haciendo meditar a Piccolo acerca de ello. —Tomen, cómanlas, se ven demasiado heridos. —Les dio a cada uno una semilla del ermitaño que guardaba en una bolsa, a Trunks le dio dos. —Dale una a tu padre, aunque no creo que la acepte, jaja. —Aseguró con una sonrisa cálida.

—Por supuesto, señor Goku. —Respondió el joven híbrido, al igual que él, todos comieron su semilla, recuperándose rápidamente.

—Así que, tú eres el hijo de Vegeta. —Mencionó Goku, mirándolo mas de cerca, lo que hizo que el joven de cabellera casi purpura se sonrojara. —Te pareces mucho a él, y a Bulma.

—G-gracias. —Murmuró con algo de timidez el híbrido saiyajin.

—Veo que también te puedes transformar en súper saiyajin, y a tan poca edad, eso es impresionante. —Apreció Goku, sonriendo de su forma característica. —Cuando vuelvas salúdame a Bulma.

El saiyajin volteó a mirar a sus demás amigos, Piccolo se le acercó lentamente.

—Estarás bien?. —Preguntó el namekusei, refiriéndose al brazo lastimado de Goku, que tenía raspones y un ligero sangrado en el hombro.

—Sí, solo fue un ataque superficial, no te preocupes, Piccolo. —Le aseguró el saiyajin, rascándose la nuca con su mano izquierda.

—Bueno, ahora mismo debo volver con Celestia. —Se despidió con un ademán de mano. —Los veré después. —

—Y qué pasará con esta ciudad, reunimos las esferas del dragón?. —Preguntó Krillin, observando la destrucción del lugar, mientras que a lo lejos podían escucharse las hélices de helicópteros aproximándose.

—Yo me encargaré de eso, no se preocupen, si bien tengo entendido, Dende amplió la capacidad de Sheng Long, y ahora puede conceder tres deseos, cierto?. —Los guerreros Z asintieron rápidamente. —Bien, nos veremos después. —Dicho esto, desapareció con la transmisión instantánea.

—Esperen un momento, quién es Celestia?. —Preguntó Krillin confundido, Piccolo sonrió, y se fue volando rápidamente del lugar, dejando al guerrero calvo aún mas confundido, Trunks por su parte se encogió de hombros, se envolvió en una estela de poder y se fue volando rápidamente del lugar.

Krillin hizo lo mismo, pasando velozmente por en medio de dos helicópteros de policía, implacable e inalcanzable, para después perderse en la altura del cielo.

 ******DBZ &MLP******

Twilight y sus amigas habían informado de lo sucedido a la directora, junto a Luna, tanto la fémina de cabellos azules marino como la chica estudiosa le pidieron a las 5 chicas que mantuvieran todo lo que acababan de ver en secreto, ya que si todos se iban enterando de lo que había pasado, sucedería un caos alrededor, las cinco chicas lo entendieron mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Como todos lo esperaban, las tres féminas mas cercanas a el saiyajin no se lo estaban tomando nada bien, y sin importar que las otras 5 chicas estuvieran ahí, Twilight fue a abrazar a su madre, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas de desesperación y tristeza, la mujer de cabellos celestes solo hacía lo mejor para recomfortarla, al igual que Luna, quien deslizaba sus dedos suavemente por sus cabellos azules con líneas moradas y rosas.

—Estoy de que estará bien, dulzura. —Trató de consolar Applejack, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga, las otras cuatro chicas asintieron. Twilight abrió los ojos y giró un poco su mirada para verlas.

—Es solo que, no tengo ni un día de conocerlo. —Comenzó, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. —Y ya se fue a luchar con sabe qué alien que va a destruir el mundo, que… todo esto es demasiado… yo, no puedo . —Se rindió ante el cansancio emocional que había estado sufriendo en estos últimos días, Luna y Celestia lo entendían perfectamente.

—Él prometió que estaría bien, sobrina. —Le aseguró Luna, tratando de mostrarse fuerte, pero en el interior, al igual que Celestia, se estaba desmoronando de nuevo. —Solo hay que creer en el.

—Hija yo… —Celestia no pudo terminar, porque un zumbido la interrumpió.

 **¡ZIIIUUUMMM!**

Ahí, Frente a todas las féminas en la oficina principal, reapareció Goku, con una sonrisa en su rostro, dándole cero importancia a que la parte derecha de su gi rojo y camisa azul se encontraban totalmente destruidas, su brazo lleno de raspones y un sangrado en su hombro, y parte de su pectoral en las mismas condiciones.

—Hola, espero no haber llegado tarde. —Anunció, llevándose la mano herida a la cabeza y frotándose la nuca con una sonrisa de disculpas.

Al instante, fue tacleado por Twilight, lo cual lo tomó de sorpresa, y así ambos cayeron al suelo, mientras que las demás chicas, la directora y subdirectora aún miraban con asombro, que lentamente se fue transformando en un rostro de felicidad, al ver al saiyajin, quien solo reía de manera suave, mientras correspondía el abrazo fuertemente emocional que la chica en el cual la chica estudiosa lo tenía atrapado.

—Vamos Twilight, qué sucede. —Hablaba Goku entre risitas suaves, entendiendo muy bien por qué su hija se encontraba en ese estado. —No estés triste, acabé con todos esos sujetos y ya no destruirán la tierra. —Anunció, dándole un alivio a Luna y a Celestia, las otras 5 chicas aún no entendían que sucedía con claridad.

—Creí que no te volvería ver, Papá. —Murmuró Twilight, separándose lentamente del abrazo y secándose las lágrimas con su mano.

—Ahora, creo que enserio nos deben una explicación!. —Dijeron las cinco chicas amigas de Twilight, cruzándose de brazos con una ceja arqueada.

Goku sonrió con algo de nerviosismo, Twilight suspiró, calmándose un poco mas, y Luna y Celestia, asintieron con un ligero gesto de derrota.

—Bien, empecemos por que mi papá… —


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, estimados lectores y lectoras de fanfiction, siento un poco la demora, ya sé que les dije que subiría el capítulo hace una semana, pero... olvídenlo. Les quería mencionar que incluiré en próximos capítulos a Sunset Shimmer, por qué?, pues porque ella es sexy-ejem-genial, y ya tengo un papel para ella dentro de esta historia jejej, espero que eso sea de su agrado, también estaba pensando en usar más la personalidad tímida y poco sociable de la Twilight humana aquí, pero mezclado con algunas características de la Twilight pony, ya trabajaré en eso. Otra cosa, he notado que muchos de ustedes me preguntan cosas acerca de los otros dos crossover, por lo que me tomaré el tiempo para responder esas dudas de ahora en adelante, podrán encontrar las repuestas en cada capitulo nuevo de su respectiva historia. Por lo que si tienen dudas de Un saiyajin Equino, este es el mejor momento para preguntar jasjaj. Y por último, he estado subiendo algunas ilustraciones a mi deviantart, una corresponde a este capítulo, y la otra es de el "Un saiyajin equino", que muesta la identidad de la hija de Vegetto y Celestia, los invito a que pasen a verla. La encontrarán en mi perfil de deviantart como "Vegito in Esquestria".**

 **Creo que ya no se me olvida nada. Sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Siguiente parada : Un saiyajin equino.**

 **Tiempo aproximado: Una Semana.**

 **Dragon ball z y My little pony no me pertenecen, solo hago esto para mi diversión y la de todos ustedes. Un enorme beso, abrazo y saludos a todos.**

* * *

El saiyajin tomó asciento en una silla que le había sido otorgada pocos momentos antes por la subdirectora Luna. Junto a ella se encontraba su hermana y sobrina, del otro lado del escritorio dentro de la oficina principal, al lado del saiyajin se encontraban las otras jóvenes que también habían tomado asiento, mirándolo directamente al rostro, con deseos y ganas de saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, Goku por su parte se sentó al revés en su silla, mientras recargaba sus brazos en el respaldo y apoyaba su rostro sobre ellos, mirando con el techo de la oficina, el halo de luz en su cabeza seguía sus movimientos de forma coordinada.

—Hmm, bueno chicas, cómo empezar… —Twilight colocó una mano bajo su mentón en señal de pensamiento, intercambiando miradas con su madre y su tía, quienes le daban ánimo con la mirada para que comenzara a explicar la situación. —Será mejor que ustedes me pregunten y nosotros respondamos. —Admitió, dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio por sus labios, aún tenía húmedas sus mejillas claras por las lágrimas de tristeza que estuvieron ahí momentos atrás.

—¡Yoo!. —Gritaron Pinkie y Rainbow al unísono, levantando sus manos al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta de ello, ambas clavaron sus miradas entre sí, sorprendidas de ellas mismas.

—Está bien, tú primero Dashie. —Le cedió el turno la chica peli rosa a su mejor amiga, dedicándole una sonrisa alegre. La capitana de los equipos de deporte agradeció profundamente ese gesto. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente al saiyajin, quien solo seguía mirando el techo con una media sonrisa.

—Señor Goku, quisiera preguntarle cómo es que pudo vencer tan fácilmente al mejor maestro de artes marciales de Canterlot, y quizás del mundo entero?. —Preguntó la chica peli arcoíris, frunciendo el entrecejo con molestia. —Y desearía también saber si usó alguna técnica, o tiene demasiada fuerza como para derribar a sus oponentes tan fácil. — Prosiguió Rainbow, su gesto serio sin abandonar su rostro. —Espero que me diga sus secretos, de esa forma podré perfeccionar y aprender más, para volverme la mejor atleta de todas. —Pensó, dibujando una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, mirando de reojo a Twilight, quien era la única que le podría dar pelea en pruebas de rendimiento físico.

—Uuhmm, mi papá no explicó eso la otra noche. —Respondió Twilight, moviendo su vista de izquierda a derecha meditativa. —Él nos la puede responder, no hay problema, verdad papá?. —Preguntó la chica de cabellos azules con morado y rosado.

—Oh. —El saiyajin fue sacado de su tren de pensamiento, enfocando su mirada en las chicas a su alrededor. —Sí, desde pequeño fui entrenado por mi abuelito Gohan, él me enseñó a pelear artes marciales, también como otras técnicas, después estudié con el maestro Roshi, y aprendí a controlar el Ki y utilizarlo para muchas cosas. —Respondió el guerrero de gi rojo, rascándose la cabeza con un dedo. —Entrené mucho, y supongo que me volví fuerte por eso.

—Entrenó y aprendió a pelear desde pequeño?!. —Preguntó Rarity, sorprendida de escuchar algo tan triste, para ella era cruel el saber que un niño fuera obligado a pelear desde pequeño, sin disfrutar de su infancia. —Oh, pobre, cuanto lo siento, señor Goku. —Se levantó y le dio un rápido abrazo al saiyajin, cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa, al igual que a las chicas, a las hermanas y a Twilight.

—Ehm.. bueno, ¿qué es el ki exactamente?. —Volvió a preguntar la chica peli arcoíris, escuchando ahora con más interés y menos molestia al guerrero, le impresionó y admiró el detalle de que él peleara desde pequeño.

—¡Oye ya era mi turno tramposita!. —Exclamó Pinkie pie, mirándola con una ceja arqueada, rostro a rostro con la capitana. —Pero como eso era lo que iba a preguntar, lo dejaré pasar. —Volvió a su asiento, mirando con emoción al sujeto de cabellera alborotada frente a ella.

—Hmm, bueno, el ki es la energía vital que está dentro de todos nosotros. —Respondía Twilight, alzando un dedo y cerrando los ojos para explicar, como toda una experta en el tema. —Cada uno de nosotros podemos controlar dicho ki, y utilizarlo para diversas cosas, eso sólo se logra con entrenamiento y meditación. —Luna y Celestia giraron sus ojos, con una sonrisa divertida, al ver cómo su pequeña hija/sobrina estaba por despegar en una de sus explicaciones de media hora. —Con el ki podemos mantener nuestra salud y prologar nuestra vida por un largo tiempo, ya que es como lograr la perfecta armonía en nuestro cuerpo y nuestra mente, una vez habiendo controlado el ki, podemos extender su uso, como para volar, manifestarlo de forma física, telepatía, telekinesis, teletransportación, incremento de fuerza, incremento de velocidad, agilidad, etc etc… —Terminó, abriendo los ojos para observar los rostros bobos y aturdidos de sus amigas.

—Eh jejej, creo que será mejor con un ejemplo . —Dijo Rainbow Dash, rascándose la cabeza con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Está bien, es algo como esto. —Mencionó Goku, alzando su mano y abriendo su palma, las chicas, Luna, Twilight y Celestia miraban con emoción la demostración tan increíble que el saiyajin estaba por dar.

—Qué esta haciendo. —Murmuró Rarity a Applejack, quien sólo se encogió de hombros, Fluttershy y Rainbow no despegaban su vista de la mano del saiyajin, atraídas completamente por lo que fuera a suceder.

El saiyajin cerró sus ojos y concentró una minúscula cantidad de energía en la palma de su mano, quien luego de unos segundos comenzó a tomar forma de esfera, haciéndose tangible lentamente frente a todos, la esfera de poder tomó un color azul claro, mientras irradiaba luminosidad a toda la oficina, pintándola del mismo color, mientras el aire dentro ella comenzaba a soplar a un ritmo ligeramente acelerado. Las cinco chicas miraban con la boca hasta el suelo, la impresión era enorme, sus retinas se inundaban con fuerza por la luz producida en la esfera suspendida en la mano del padre de Twilight, mientras que sus cabelleras se agitaban ligeramente con el viento que esta producía.

—Esta es una pequeña esfera de Ki, como lo dijo Twilight. —El saiyajin enfocó su mirada en las hermanas, a quienes también se les movía la cabellera por el aire. —Pueden ser utilizadas una vez que se logre controlar a la perfección el ki, para eso se requiere mucho entrenamiento. —La esfera de poder desapareció de la mano del saiyajin, volviendo todo a la normalidad, las chicas aún no salían de su enorme asombro.

—C-cómo… imposible. —Tartamudeaba Rainbow, parpadeando de par en par, al igual que Applejack y Pinkie pie. Fluttershy y Rarity aún permanecían inmóviles.

—Qué… qué es lo que es usted. —Preguntó Aplejack, saliendo lentamente de su shock, al igual que las otras chicas.

—¡ESO FUE ASOMBROSOO!. —Gritó Rainbow, mientras el corazón le golpeaba las cotillas de la emoción, Fluttershy estaba emocionada, asustada y confundida, Rarity compartía ligeramente este padecer.

—Heh, por eso les pedí que lo tomaran con calma. —Les mencionó Twilight, con una sonrisa de disculpa, rascándose la cabeza. —Lo siento chicas, yo también me impresioné bastante la primera vez que lo vi.

—Twilight… ¡TU PAPÁ ES SUPERULTRAMEGAASOMBROSOOO!. —Exclamó con euforia Pinkie, dando un salto en su asiento. —Es como los súper héroes de las películas, peleando con villanos y defendiendo a los inocentes. —Su gesto de alegría cambió a uno serio y sorprendido, rápidamente apareció cara a cara con Goku, quien solo dio un apartó un poco su cara, con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor en su frente. —Usted ha vencido villanos?.

—Hey ¡Yo pregunté primero Pinkie!. —Masculló Applejack con su característico acento norteño. Haciendo que la chica de cabellera rosa y esponjaba volviera a su asiento.

—Hmm, sobre lo que dijo Applejack. —Twilight enfocó la mirada en su padre, quien solo le dedicó una sonrisa alegre, mientras volvía apoyar el rostro en sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla. —Mi papá no es un humano, es un saiyajin.

—¿Un saiyajin?. —Preguntaron las chicas con una ceja arqueada.

—Sí, es una raza de guerreros muy fuerte, de otro planeta. —Comenzó Twilight con la explicación. —Pero un ser malvado llegó y los aniquiló a todos, y también destruyó el planeta en el que vivían, eso es todo lo que sé. —Admitió Twilight, mirando al suelo con algo de pena.

—Qué!, ¿eso es todo?, esa historia fue malísima. —Masculló Rainbow, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas de parte de Applejack.

—Pero, fue todo lo que mi mamá y mi tía me contaron, aunque siento que hay más que eso, verdad?. —Preguntó Twilight, mirando a las dos hermanas, que se pusieron nerviosas rápidamente.

Luna y Celestia no querían que ella supiera el verdadero propósito de los saiyajin, porque eso la aterraría enormemente, al menos eso es lo que ellos pensaban.

—Bueno, si falta más. —Exclamó Goku, alzando un dedo. — Lo que Vegeta me contó fue que los saiyajin eran mercenarios e iban a otros planetas a aniquilar la vida en ellos para después venderlos. —Ante esa confesión tan delicada, pero a la vez cruda, todas las chicas surprimieron un grito de horror, Rainbow lo sabía, los aliens siempre son malos, igual que en las películas, Twilight se quedó en un pequeño estado de shock al escuchar eso. Luna y Celestia se dieron una gran palmada en el rostro, para después mirar de forma fulminante al saiyajin.

—Eso quiere decir que… tú también eras como ellos, papá?. —Preguntó desconcertada, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y sus amigas comenzaban a asustarse del saiyajin, esto es exactamente lo que Luna y Celestia no querían.

—¡Noo! Jaja, déjame explicarlo. —Pidió rápidamente Goku, alzando sus manos en señal de disculpa. —Los saiyajin que nacían eran enviados a planetas desde bebés, para que los conquistaran al cabo de una semana. —Pudo ver que el rostro de las chicas se horrorizaban mucho más, Luna y Celestia estaban por clavarse la mano en sus rostros, muy mal, Goku. —Los que eran mas débiles eran enviados a planetas débiles, para que no tuvieran problemas en conquistarlos, a mi me enviaron a la tierra, ya que decían que yo era muy débil.

—Eso quiere decir, que hay más poderosos que usted?!. —Preguntó alarmada Fluttershy, que comenzaba a temblar.

—Aaay, qué problema. —Dijo Goku, rascándose la nuca, al ver que su explicación solo estaba aterrando más a las chicas. —Sí, pero al llegar en una nave me di un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, y mi actitud hostil cambió a ser todo lo contrario, mi abuelo Gohan me crió y cuidó desde entonces, mis maestros me enseñaron a cuidar este planeta de todas las amenazas. —Explicó el saiyajin. —Tiempo después, llegaron otros saiyajins con intenciones de destruir la tierra, pero yo los derroté, aunque uno de ellos me mató. —

—Usted murió? ¡eso es una locura!. —Exclamó Raibow, quien permanecía al frente de todas sus amigas, la única valiente.

—Sí. —El saiyajin soltó una risa mientras señalaba con un dedo la aureola en su cabeza. —Todos los que morimos vamos al otro mundo, donde el rey Yemma decide si las almas van al cielo o al infierno, yo como salvé la tierra algunas veces, y al ser un peleador me dejó conservar mi cuerpo, y entrenar bajo el gran kaiosama del norte, el guardian de todo el lado norte del universo.

—Goku, no sabía que habías muerto antes de conocernos. —Confesó Celestia, mirando con mortificación a su esposo. —No me lo habías dicho.

—Sí bueno, lo había olvidado. —Mencionó Goku, soltando una risa en forma de disculpa.

—Y desde entonces ha estado muerto?. —Preguntó Rarity, sintiendo cómo todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

—No, mis amigos me revivieron con las esferas del dragón. —Respondió Goku.

—¿Las esferas del dragón?. —Preguntaron las chicas al unísono, incluso Luna y Celestia desconocían este detalle.

—Sí, en total hay 7 esferas del dragón alrededor de todo el planeta. —Explicaba Goku. —Si las juntas todas, saldrá un dragón llamado Sheng long, quien te cumplirá 3 deseos, mis amigos lo hicieron y pidieron que yo volviera a la vida.

—Oh oh! ¡Yo había leído de algo parecido en un libro de fantasía en la biblioteca. —Mencionó Pinkie pie. —Pero pensé que era algo falso.

—¿Qué hacías en esa sección de la biblioteca, querida?. —Preguntó Rarity con curiosidad.

—Sí, lo creo de Twilight pero. —Rainbow no terminó porque Applejack le volvió a dar un codazo. —Oye!.

—Pues al parecer sí existen después de todo. —Mumuró Twilight, meditativa, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, aún no terminaba de conocer quién era su padre, y eso le llenaba de intriga, quizás había mas secretos como estos, y ella los revelaría a como diera lugar. De pronto algo hizo click en su cabeza. —Papa, si buscamos esas esferas de nuevo ¡Podremos revivirte!. —Exclamó, realizando lo que había dicho, incluso Luna y Celestia abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa, no viendo venir eso.

—Sí, eso pensaba hacer. —Confesó el saiyajin, con una risa alegre. —Me he alejado tanto tiempo de ustedes, todo por mi culpa, y es momento de que les pague todo ese tiempo perdido. —Miró a las tres féminas que formaban parte de su vida. —Se los prometo, que de ahora en adelante, estaré con ustedes y protegeré la tierra.

La confesión del saiyajin les trajo un par de sonrisas alegres a todas las féminas dentro de la oficina, borrando lentamente la desconfianza y el miedo en sus corazones.

—Un momento, si tu papá es un alien saiyajin. —Los ojos de Pinkie pie se llenaron de brillo, mientras miraba a Twilight con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —¡Quiere decir que tú también eres una alienígena! ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Tuve una amiga alienígena todo este tiempo. —Exclamó, volviendo a dar saltos en su silla.

Las otras chicas realizaron estas palabras y asintieron, percatándose de las cosas nuevamente.

—Eso puede explicar por qué Twilight tiene una fuerza y agilidad sobre humana. —Comentaba Applejack, conectando todas las piezas lentamente. —Además de tener una condición física envidiable.

—¿Queeeee?!. —Exclamó Twlight, tomada totalmente por sorpresa, pues según ella, sus amigas no se habían percatado de sus extrañas habilidades en el pasado, no del todo. —Ustedes sabían de esto?!. —Preguntó con algo de exaltación.

—Por supuesto querida, supimos desde un principio que poseías estas… cualidades. —Respondió Rarity, recibiendo un asentir por parte de las otras cuatro chicas, Luna y Celestia miraban con felicidad a las jóvenes , entendiendo la relación que habían establecido con Twilight, la cual era una amistad pura e inigualable.

—Sí, además de que también supimos que por eso nadie se te acercaba en la secundaria. —Explicó Rainbow, alzando las manos a la altura de sus hombres en señal de ironía.

—Pero… por qué se hicieron mis amigas entonces?. —Preguntó confundida Twilight, no entendiendo bien a las chicas.

—Porque, nosotros pudimos ver lo que los demás no pudieron. —Comenzó Applejack, dedicándole una sonrisa honesta. —No eras un rara, ni tampoco un fenómeno, sólo eras una chica solitaria.

—Que quería tener algo de diversión y aventuras. —Mencionó Rainbow, con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido.

—Ser invitada a días de compras, además de juntas en el café. —Mencionó Rarity.

—¡Salir a muchas fiestas!. —Exclamó con felicidad Pinkie.

—Platicar y disfrutar un poco del te y la naturaleza. —Dijo con voz dulce Fluttershy.

—Pero sobre todo, pudimos ver . —Applejack apoyó una mano en su hombro, viendo como los ojos violeta de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas. —Que sólo querías tener amigas. —

En ese instante, las cinco chicas rodearon en un abrazo grupal a Twilight, quien solo sonrió y recibió el cariño por parte de ellas, Luna y Celestia observaban con una sonrisa humilde y llena de paz, el enorme afecto que había conseguido su hija por parte de esas chicas, la amistad tan poderosa e inquebrantable , que contagiaba sus almas con emoción.

Casi como si se tratara de algo mágico.

—Ese poder... de dónde proviene. —El saiyajin de cabellera alborotada miraba a su alrededor, maravillado por esa energía tan extraña, y a la vez tan pura que podía sentir en el aire, era algo que nunca había logrado sentir antes, un ki demasiado especial. —Acaso… —Sus ojos se quedaron estáticos al ver a las 6 chicas compartir ese abrazo. —Ya veo… —En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, mientras afilaba ligeramente la mirada. —Al parecer, cuando ellas se unen comparten una energía que no había logrado sentir nunca, es impresionante. —El saiyajin siguió contemplando por un poco más de tiempo este poder tan extraño, pero a la vez tan maravilloso que despedían estas 6 niñas. —Con un buen entrenamiento podrán sobrepasar sus límites con facilidad. —Concluyó el guerrero, quien ahora estaba más que motivado a entrenar a estas chicas, para ver sus verdaderos potenciales, en especial a su hija.

Las 6 chicas se separaron de su abrazo grupal, sonriendo de manera cálida.

—Así es, Twilight. —La voz de su padre atrajo la atención de la chica de cabellos azul oscuro. —Tú llevas sangre saiyajin en tu interior, me sorprendió el hecho de que no tuvieras cola al nacer, un rasgo característico en los saiyajin, pero posees toda la fuerza y el potencial necesario para convertirte en alguien muy poderosa.

—¿Tanto como tú?. —Preguntó de forma juguetona e inocente la chica estudiosa.

Goku sólo soltó una sonrisa.

 **¡RIIIIIIIIIING!**

El timbre que señalizaba los tiempos en la preparatoria comenzó a sonar, de inmediato las chicas entendieron que era hora de comenzar las clases, tomaron sus mochilas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Hasta luego señor Goku, no puedo esperar para volver a verlo, y que me enseñe a patear traseros como usted. —Mencionó Rainbow, lanzados puños al aire, le que le causó una pequeña risa al saiyajin, y un rodar de ojos a las demás chicas.

—Por supuesto, me encantará enseñarte. —Mencionó Goku, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Papá. —Twilight se acercó al saiyajin y le dio un rápido beso y abrazo. —Te veo mas tarde.

Sin esperar respuesta, el resto de las chicas dijeron sus adioses y salieron rápidamente por la puerta, dejando solo a la directora, subdirectora y al saiyajin dentro, con un buen sabor de boca por el giro que tomaron todos los eventos.

—Es bueno saber que se hayan aclarado unas cosas. —Comentó Luna, sintiendo como un aura de furia comenzaba a prenderse en su hermana mayor, las cosas estaban por ponerse feas. —Y… iré a ver que todo esté en orden, nos veremos más tarde. —Se despidió, para salir por la puerta sin recibir respuestas, cerrándola en el acto.

Goku solo sonrió, dejando su mirada por el lugar de donde había salido Luna, sin percatarse de que la hermana mayor había salido de su escritorio, para ponerse a un lado de él, con los puños hechos nudo. Por supuesto, el saiyajin seguía desapercibido a esto, estaba pensando en cuando sería la próxima hora para comer.

—¡Goku!. —La voz firme y autoritaria de la fémina de cabellos aurora sacó de sus pensamientos al guerrero, quien solo voltió a mirarla con una sonrisa. —No me des esa cara, ¡Por qué no me habías dicho que ya habías muerto una vez!. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que no atrevieron a salirse.

—Tranquila Celestia, no pasa nada, ya te dije que mis amigos me revivieron. —Trató de calmar el saiyajin a su mujer, alzando sus manos en pose de defensa, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tonta.

La directora se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, abrazándose de él y suspirando, mientras era atrapada en el calor del cuerpo del saiyajin, escuchó un quejido en su oído, se separó un poco para ver un gesto de dolor que fue rápidamente borrado en el rostro del saiyajin, lo que le hizo recordar rápidamente la herida que ya había dejado de sangrar en el hombro del guerrero, alertándola nuevamente.

—Tenemos que curarte eso, antes de que se infecte. —Más que una sugestión, fue una orden por parte de la fémina, quien se levantó y tomó una mano de Goku en las suyas, para que la siguiera, a lo cual el obedeció con una pequeña risa de perdón. —Puede que esto para ti no sea nada, Goku, pero… —Celestia abrió un cajón de su gabinete, en el que guardaba un kit de primeros auxilios, del cual sacó alcohol y una venda, además de una curita. —No puedes evitarlo, cierto?, siempre tendrás que enfrentarte a alienígenas que vengan a amenazar la tierra, como aquella vez. —Los ojos violetas de la directora se llenaron de lágrimas. —No quiero que vuelva a suceder eso, Goku, acabo de enterarme de que hay una manera en la cual mediante un deseo puedes volver a estar con nosotros, como antes y… no quiero que te alejes, no de nuevo. —Alzó su mirada, de la cual se desprendieron dos lágrimas dulces, para ver directamente al saiyajin, quien sólo le dedicaba una sonrisa humilde.

—Jaja, Celestia… —Goku atrapó en un abrazo a su mujer, brindándole calor de su cuerpo, cosa que ella recibió encantada, rodeándolo con sus extremidades de igual forma, y recargando su frente en el pecho firme del guerrero. —Te prometí que no volvería a alejarme de ustedes, no ahora. —La separó un poco de él, para dedicarle una sonrisa. La directora Celestia sólo se contagió del mismo gesto, secándose las lágrimas en su mejillas con la manga de su saco café.

—Esto tardará muy poco. —Mencionó ella, refiriéndose a la limpieza de la herida de su esposo. —¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?. —Preguntó, aún con notable mortificación en su rostro y en su voz.

—Sí, sólo fue un pequeño rasguño, no me due… —Al sentir el contacto del alcohol contra su herida no pudo suprimir un quejido de dolor. —¡Aaaayyy!. —Cerró los ojos, apretando sus labios. Celestia sonrió al ver esta reacción, si bien el saiyajin podía pelear con seres capaces de destruir galaxias y quizás el universo, no podía tolerar un dolor tan mínimo como este. —¡Ayyyyyayayay!.

—¡Baja la voz Goku!. —Le regañó la mujer de cabellos aurora. —Hay otras aulas a los lados donde hay personas que necesitan silencio. —Retiró la venda manchada de sangre y el alcohol del hombro del saiyajin. —Ya está, no fue nada, te lo dije. —Rio por lo bajo al ver el puchero del saiyajin, que tenía una lágrima en el ojo. —Ahora, necesito volver a mi trabajo, por lo que no te puedes quedar aquí.

—Queee!. —Preguntó el saiyajin indignado, volviendo a mirarla con un gesto niñesco de enfado. —Pero por qué!.

—Porque sólo me estarás distrayendo, lo mismo pasará si vas a la oficina de Luna. —La fémina con cuerpo de modelo abrió otro gabinete, del que sacó una camiseta negra, que tenía grabadas las letras "Staff" en blanco en la espalda, y se la dio al saiyajin. —Quítate esa ropa trozada. —Le pidió a Goku, refiriéndose a su camisa azul y roja. —Ponte esta, y también. —Le entregó una identificación con cuerda, que decía "Visitante". —Esto, puedes ir al gimnasio de la escuela y hacer tiempo ahí hasta que acaben las clases, se lo mucho que te gusta entrenar, por eso te estoy dando acceso.

—¿Enserio?... — El saiyajin movió su mirada de derecha a izquierda, como si estuviera buscando algo. —Pero yo no detecto a nadie fuerte con el que pueda pelear. —Se quejó nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero hay material que puedes utilizar, como muñecos de entrenamiento y sacos de arena. —Le contradijo Celestia, con una ceja arqueada. —Sólo ve ahí y no destruyas nada, tampoco interrumpas las clases de los alumnos ni a sus maestros, entendido?. —La mirada de la mujer cambió de dulce a una seria. El saiyajin asintió rápidamente, mientras una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente, sabía perfectamente que su mujer enojada podría ser un gran problema.

—Perfecto. —El rostro de la directora volvió a la normalidad. —Hablaremos mas tarde, ve y conoce mejor este lugar. —Le otorgó la prenda y la credencial, para después darle un rápido beso en los labios al guerrero, quien sólo sonrió de forma apenada. —Anda, sal de aquí de una vez . —Le dijo de manera juguetona.

—Ayyy ya voy, ya voy. —Rápidamente, Goku se cambió de prendas y salió del lugar, dejando sola a la directora, quien sólo veía la aureola en la cabeza del saiyajin, recordándole que aún seguía muerto, o eso era lo que él quería dar a entender, todo era tan confuso.

—Será mejor que me olvide de eso por ahora. —Pensó la fémina, dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio, comenzando a trabajar nuevamente con sus documentos.

 ******DBZ &MLP******

El híbrido saiyajin, Trunks, terminaba de alistarse para volver a la escuela, después de la pelea contra esos monstruos integalácticos, y gracias a la ayuda del señor Goku, todo pudo volver a la normalidad, casi, aún faltaba reparar la ciudad y revivir a todos los inocentes que perecieron en el enfrentamiento, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso, además, el señor Goku había mencionado que él se encargaría de recolectar las esferas por su cuenta. El semi saiyajin de cabello púrpura comenzó a meditar un poco acerca del guerrero de gi rojo, su madre le había dicho que era un defensor de la justicia, además de un gran amigo, leal, carismático y algo torpe, ella mencionaba que lo conocía perfectamente. Trunks sonrió al recordar esto, ella decía con plena seguridad que eran mejores amigos desde pequeños, y era verdad, el señor Goku era exactamente como su madre lo había describo.

Incluso la parte en la que era sumamente poderoso, más que su padre. El híbrido saiyajin dejó de sonreír por un momento, recordó que momentos atrás le costó mucho trabajo el darle la semilla del ermitaño a su padre, para que sanara sus heridas. Él conocía muy bien, y sabía que estaba molesto, no, furioso, por el hecho de que el otro saiyajin de sangre pura lo superara exponencialmente en poder, siendo que él alardeaba y aseguraba que era más poderoso, suponiendo que Kakarotto al estar muerto no podía entrenar mucho.

Pero al parecer fue exactamente lo contrario, pensó Trunks, al recordar el extraordinario poder que poseía el señor Goku, con el que derrotó tan fácilmente a esos alienígenas despiadados. En su mente invadía la curiosidad, y deseos de saber cómo consiguió ese poder tan increíble, quizás con alguna clase de entrenamiento más duro que el de su padre, no lo sabía con verdad, pero tampoco era tanto, él mismo reconocía que no estaba orgulloso, ni tampoco emocionado de combatir a otros oponentes poderos, al contrario de su padre, claro, si la ocasión lo ameritaba, entrenaría y se volvería mas fuerte para proteger la tierra de todos los peligros. Pero Trunks ya lo había dicho desde pequeño, a él no le llamaba mucho la atención las peleas, él suponía que era cosa de los saiyajin, y sus maneras. Giró la vista al reloj que estaba acomodado sobre su repisa, para ver que ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que comenzó la primera clase de su curso, lo que lo alertó rápidamente. Tomó una rápida ducha, se vistió con ropa no trozada, tomó su mochila y sus lentes de leer y salió rápidamente de la corporación capsula, volando a una velocidad hiper sónica hacia su preparatoria.

Canterlot High. Sí, este era su primer año en la escuela y no quería arruinarlo con un expediente de impuntualidad. Llegó al lugar en cuestión de minutos, descendió y desapareció su Ki rápidamente, ingresando al plantel, y llegando a su clase, justo para recibir un portazo en la cara por parte de su maestro, reprochándole que ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde el inicio de la clase, y que a la próxima no llegara tan tarde. El híbrido de cabello púrpura dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio, mientras iba con la cabeza gacha hacia la cafetería, a esperar a que llegara la próxima hora para entrar a la siguiente clase.

Mientras tomaba asiento y se ponía a jugar con su celular, los demás jóvenes estudiantes que pasaban por su lado se le quedaban viendo con miradas cuestionantes, incluso algunos con algo de mortificación, él no entendía muy bien el por qué de ello, hasta que decidió inspeccionar para ver de qué se trataba, al hacerlo lo entendió. A pesar de que la semilla del ermitaño que le dio el señor Goku sanó sus heridas, aún había raspones y marcas de golpes en sus brazos, dedujo que lo mismo se veía en su cara. Soltó nuevamente otro suspiro de cansancio, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, estaba comenzando a lamentar el hecho de que fuera hijo del príncipe de una raza guerrera, la más poderosa que existía en el universo, según las palabras de su papá.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la escuela, mas bien en el gimnasio, que medía casi una cuarta parte del tamaño del plantel, se encontraba acostado Goku, sobre la alberca de esponjas que usan los gimnastas para practicar sus acrobacias en el aire, dormido plácidamente, probablemente soñando con comida, con las extremidades extendidas a los lados, pareciendo más bien un alcohólico que se quedó dormido en la acera. Pronto comenzaron a llegar los grupos que tomaban esa clase, guiados por sus respectivos maestros de deportes, para ver con rareza al sujeto que tenía un círculo de luz flotando sobre la cabeza.

—Hmm… qué hacemos?. —Preguntó un maestro a otro, quienes miraban junto a sus alumnos al hombre que seguía roncando tranquilamente frente a ellos. —Quizás debamos correrlo, pero mira, tiene cortesía para estar aquí. —Mencionó, señalando la identificación y la camisa que llevaba puesta.

—No lo sé, deberíamos dejarlo ahí, cuando alguien necesite usar la piscina que lo despierte. —Concluyó el otro maestro, alzando ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros en señal de confusión.

Pasaron alrededor de 40 minutos en los que los usuarios del gimnasio realizaban sus tareas rutinarias, ignorando por completo al saiyajin que seguía roncando, sin siquiera cambiar de posición. Pero todo eso terminó pronto, al escucharse que las puertas de la entrada se abrían de golpe, dejando ver a un furioso Iron Will, entrar por ellas, los demás podían jurar que al maestro y experto en artes marciales le salían fuego por los ojos.

—Maldita sea. —Pensó con furia el maestro, bufando humo por la nariz. —Ese maldito engreído con peinado de payaso pudo derrotarme con dos simples golpes, debo entrenar y volverme más fuerte, ¡Nadie me había humillado de esa forma!. —Lo que él no sabía, es que al otro lado del lugar el saiyajin se encontraba despertándose de su pequeña siesta, al haber escuchado el fuerte ruido del impacto de las puertas.

Los maestros comenzaron a saludar con mucho respeto al gran campeón de artes marciales a nivel nacional, pues temían que su ira se extendiera más, pero fueron ignorados por el individuo, que se dirigió a los sacos de boxeo y se quitó los tenis, colocó rápidamente vendajes en sus manos y pies e hizo un rápido calentamiento, para después comenzar a entrenar.

—Ustedes qué ven! ¡Comiencen a entrenar yaaa!. —Gritó furioso Iron, volteando a ver a sus alumnos, de los que casi se olvidaba que venían siguiéndolo. Los jóvenes asintieron frenéticamente y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo que su maestro. Goku aún estaba despertándose bien, escuchando los gritos que venían del otro lado del gimnasio.

—¡MALDITA SEA, MI ABUELA TIENE MAS FUERZA QUE TÚ!. —Le gritaba el maestro a uno de sus alumnos, al ver cómo no podía hacer su flexión número 93. —¡SÓLO POR ESO TE AÑADIRÉ 20 FLEXIONES MÁS!. —Le gritó, para después ir a torturar a otros de sus alumnos.

—Así no lograrás que progresen. —Escuchó una voz provenir a sus espaldas, una voz que reconoció de inmediato y le hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para toparse con el sujeto, dueño de su ira, odio y frustración, el gran maestro permaneció estático observando al saiyajin, mientras sentía cómo las venas de sus manos y piernas comenzaban a marcarse, y la adrenalina goleaba de golpe en su interior.

—¡TÚ QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!. —Gritó con ira, mirándolo con ojos afilados, el saiyajin se rascó la cabeza, con una sonrisa amable.

—Sólo estoy haciendo tiem… —

—No me importan tus razones, veo que conseguiste una visita a la escuela!. —Continuó con su voz alta Iron, interrumpiendo al saiyajin.

Los alumnos y demás maestros dejaron de hacer sus cosas, para poner atención en los dos hombres, sintiendo esa tensión que iba en incremento.

—Ya que estas aquí, quiero una revancha del combate anterior. —Exigió con enojo Iron Will, el saiyajin soltó una sonrisa nerviosa en respuesta, mientras lo miraba con cejas arqueadas.

—No tiene caso que peleemos de nuevo, si el resultado es el mismo. —Mencionó Goku, usando un tono de lo más obvio. Un enorme suspiro de impresión se escuchó en el lugar. Las venas del maestro Iron estaban tan remarcadas que amenazaban con explotar por la presión tan elevada.

—QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?, QUE NO ESTOY A TU NIVEL?!. —Gritó furioso, apuñando sus manos y tomando su posee de pelea, que consistió en una de Muay Thai. —Tuviste suerte porque me confié, pero esta vez te demostraré lo poderoso que es ¡Iron Will!. —Exclamó, tensando su cuerpo.

—Oye, no tienes por qué gritar todo. —Le reprochó Goku de manera amable. —Y ya te lo dije, no puedes ganarme, no eres tan fuerte. —Le confesó el saiyajin, cosa fue la gota que derramó el vaso dentro del maestro Iron Will, los maestros y alumnos ahora estaban seguros de que el sujeto con peinado gracioso lo pasaría muy mal por su atrevimiento.

—Pues prepárate, porque iré con todo. —Dijo Iron Will. —No me contendré, será mejor que te defiendas.

 **12 segundos después…**

—Crees que el maestro esté bien?. —Le preguntaba un alumno a otro, ambos, al igual que muchos, viendo el cuerpo inconsciente del maestro Iron Will tendido en el suelo.

—Estará bien, no tarda en despertar. —Les aseguró un maestro a los alumnos, al checar rápidamente los signos vitales de Iron Will, aún sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

—Vieron cómo ese señor lo derrotó con un su dedo índice?. —Preguntó otro alumno asombrado, a sus amigos, quienes asintieron rápidamente, con el mismo gesto de impresión que él.

—Este sujeto, es demasiado fuerte. —Pensó otro maestro, observando al saiyajin, que estaba parado frente al inconsciente maestro, con un gesto avergonzado y una sonrisa débil.

—Vamos, no fue para tanto, tampoco te golpee tan fuerte. —Decía Goku, recibiendo una cara de asombro por todos los presentes. —Bueno, me tengo que ir, hasta luego. —Se despidió el saiyajin, caminando a la salida y desapareciendo detrás de ella, mientras era seguido por numerosos ojos de asombro detrás.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos mis amigos y amigas de fanfiction. Yo sé que había quedado en actualizar hace dos semanas este capítulo, pero no lo hice por hueva jasjasjasj, enserio, me disculpo por eso, estaba tan relajado por fin sin escuela que me dediqué más tiempo del debido a mi mismo, pero en fin, esa es historia para otra vida. Bueno, también pasé algo de tiempo en Deviantart subiendo uno que otro dibujo crossover, por si les interesa verlos, están invitados a pasar por ahí, ya que aquí no puedo poner links sabrá por qué, como decía, sé que muchos tienen algunas dudas acerca del pasado, es decir, de cómo sucedieron los acontecimientos en esta historia, como Goku conoció a Luna y Celestia, como demonios es que nadie mas que Piccolo, Kamisama y el maestro Karin saben de ellas, qué papel tendrá Sunset Shimmer aquí como es que Twilight es tan sexy y sabros… ejem, eso no jeje. Todos esos detalles que rondan sus mentes serán explicados con el transcurso de los episodios, y bueno, me gustaría incluír la saga de Majin en este universo alternativo, sí, nada de Db super ni que el demonio, esas teorías de las líneas del tiempo alternas y los otros universos no entran en esta historia, pero sí entran en mis otras dos historias, que es Vegeta en Equestria y Saiyajin Equino, solo para que lo sepan y no se martiricen mucho con esas ideas.**

 **Bueno, eso ya está, ahora, quiero tratar con ustedes lo siguiente, sucede que me di cuenta por casualidad, que un usuario está subiendo estas historias a Youtub. Bueno, antes que nada, no estoy molesto por esto, para nada, al contrario, me alegra ver que alguien se haya molestado en subir estas historias a youtube para que más personas lo vieran, en parte estoy muy agradecido por eso con él. Después, me le pedí que se comunicara conmigo por dos razones.**

 **La primera y más importante, es que, me gustaría que colaborara conmigo para seguir trayéndoles entretenimiento a ustedes, bueno, les explico detenidamente. Él me ayudará a seguir sacando adelante estas historias, ya que dentro de poco entraré a clases y de nuevo volverán eso meses de larga ausencia por mi parte, y lo que menos quiero es que ustedes lectores se aburran esperando esperando y se enfaden, y por consecuencia, le pierdan las ganas a estas historias, por lo que tú, me ayudarías a sacar capítulos mientras me ausento más en mis estudios, Por eso supongo que él seguirá sacando capítulos extra de las historias que he subido aquí, le doy libertad de hacerlo, ya cuando tenga tiempo subiré más episodios que sigan con la idea central del trabajo.**

 **Bueno, aquí viene la segunda razón, al ver esos videos de Youtube, me di cuenta que faltaba algo para disfrutar al 100% esta historias, y es sencillo. Más ilustraciones. Lo que pienso hacer, es que al momento de que quiera subir los episodios a youtube, yo le estaría entregando dibujos para cada capítulo, digamos que mínimo serían 4 dibujos por episodio, depende de como ande yo de tiempo ¿Les gustaría eso?, háganmelo saber amigos y amigas, bueno, aquí dejaré esto. Saludos! :D**

 **Siguiente parada: Un saiyajin Equino.**

 **Tiempo de espera: aproximadamente 3 días.**

 **Sin más interrupciones, comiencen a leer. :P  
**

La atmósfera se encontraba más caliente de lo normal, casi dos veces mayor a la tierra, el paisaje alrededor estaba conformado de puras nubes con un tinte rojizo anaranjado, y parecían cubrir por completo el panorama hasta la infidad, en medio del lugar podía encontrarse un camino de forma unirecta y curvilínea alternándose entre estas formas hasta perderse en la lejanía, el camino de la serpiente. Goku, el saiyajin de gi rojo se encontraba sentado sentado junto a Kaiosama, ambos se encontraban charlando acerca de temas que parecían desconocidos, el semi dios azul bebía una taza de té tranquilamente, mientras que el guerrero de cabellera alborotada se encontraba comiendo un enorme plato de arroz con carne, casi del tamaño de su cuerpo.

-Se nota que tiene sangre de saiyajin. -Comentó Kaiosama, mientras sus lentes adquirían un ligero brillo y se disponía a beber otro trago de té. -Se parece mucho a ti, puedo decir que te estoy viendo a tí cuando llegaste por primera vez a este lugar.

El saiyajin dejó de comer para ponerle total atención a su antiguo maestro, tildando ligeramente la cabeza. Terminó de ingerir la comida que tenía en la boca para poder comenzar hablar.

-Sí, ella es muy fuerte, Kayosama. -Respondió el saiyajin, sonriendo ligeramente. -Tiene más poder que yo cuando tenía su edad, puedo sentirlo, jaja. -Soltó una pequeña risa calida, mientras seguía comiendo.

-Hmm, es intrigante de hecho. -Prosiguió Kayosama, enfocando su vista en un determinado punto. – Ver cómo el resultado de cruzar a un saiyajin con un ser de otra especie puede formar un híbrido más poderoso que un saiyajin de sangre pura. -Comentaba, más para él mismo que para Goku, puesto que este tenía solo la mitad de la atención en lo que el semi dios decía.

-De verdad lo crees, Kayosama?. -Preguntó con curiosidad y emoción el guerrero de cabellera alborotada, enfocó su vista a donde estaba mirando el dueño de aquél planeta. -Eso me hace muy feliz, mi hija será muy fuerte después de entrenar, no puedo esperar a ver a dónde puede llegar!. -Exclamó con emoción, mientras soltada una pequeña risa entre dientes.

-Aash… ustedes los saiyajin no pueden pensar en otra cosa. -Negó con pesadez el Kayo del norte, mientras suspiraba, de nuevo volvió a mirar aquél punto en la lejanía- Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy Goku, tomará un poco de tiempo para que su cuerpo se acostumbre al estrés que pone la gravedad de mi planeta. -El saiyajin asintió rápidamente y se paró limpiándose la boca, para después caminar en aquella dirección.

Se acercó hasta que la pudo ver, Twilight se encontraba frente a él, apoyada en sus rodillas y palmas de sus manos, su cuerpo estaba totalmente sudoroso, tanto que su ropa se había mojado toda, las venas de sus brazos, frente, manos y piernas estaban ligeramente resaltadas, estaba temblando peor que una gelatina y jadeaba peor que un perro en tiempo de calor.

-Pa..pa-pá. -Titubeaba entre jadeos, sentía como en cualquier momento se colapsaría sobre la presión tan extrema que estaba poniendo la gravedad 10 veces mayor a la de la tierra.-Lo…siento. -Murmuró, para perder la última pizca de fuerza que le quedaba, aflojado su cuerpo y comenzando a caer al suelo, antes de hacer contacto con el piso fue atrapada por el saiyajin de gi rojo, y alzada en brazos caminó hasta donde se encontraba Kayosama, quien mirada tranquilamente la escena.

-Ella se parece mucho a ti, Goku. -Observó el semi dios, mientras veía cómo el saiyajin acomodaba bien a su hija entre sus brazos. -Es igual de persistente, pensé que se rendiría en cualquier momento, en verdad tiene mucho potencial.

-Jaja, lo sé, Kayosama. -Se colocó dos dedos en la frente y se despidió de su mentor con una sonrisa.- Nos veremos después, Kayosama.- Dicho esto, desapareció con la transmisión instantánea, dejando ningún rastro de él atrás.

El saiyajin reapareció nuevamente afuera de la casa de las Sparkle, comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta intentando abrirla, pero fue sorprendido al ver que esta se abrió de golpe, mostrándose a través de ella una Celestia extremadamente molesta, cosa que comenzó a asustar rápidamente al guerrero de cabellera alborotada.

-GOKU!. -Exclamó con furia sorprendente la fémina de cabellos color aurora, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido al saiyajin frente a ella, pero su rostro cambió rápidamente al ver a Twilight inconsciente en los brazos del guerrero de cabellera alborotada, sus instintos maternos golpearon peor que un toro.

Rápidamente se acercó al saiyajin de sangre pura para examinar mejor el estado en que se encontraba su pequeña.

-Twilight, mi amor, qué te sucedió!?. -Exclamó totalmente exaltada la fémina, mientras sentía como un nudo se le hacía en el estómago, su mirada se movió rápidamente hasta quedar viendo al saiyajin y su ceño fruncido amenazaba con partirle la cara. -Qué le hiciste a mi bebé?!. -Demandó saber con la furia de una mamá osa.

Goku se exaltó rápidamente por esa repentina acción, mientras comenzaba a sudar frio, realmente no le gustaba ver alterada a su mujer, ya que solo él y Luna podían llegar a presenciar el infierno que esto podía llegar a desatar.

-Ehh… tranquila Celestia, sólo estaba entrenando. -Le aseguró el guerrero con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras retrocedía un paso, paso que la directora avanzó en consecuencia.

-No me importa lo que hayan hecho!. -Prosiguió Celestia, tranquilizándose poco a poco, al ver cómo la chica de cabellos azules oscuro con rosado estaba abrazada al cuerpo de su padre. -Me prometiste que no le pasaría nada, y mira cómo se encuentra. -Remarcó el estado dormido de la adolescente.

-Tranquila, déjame explicarte por favor. -Casi suplicó el saiyajin, volviendo a ofrecer la misma sonrisa nerviosa anterior, sin esperar respuesta de su mujer, entró en la casa seguido por ella, quien soltó un suspiro y negó ligeramente en con la cabeza.

En la sala, el saiyajin depositó a Twilight en un sillón, mientras de entre su gi rojo sacaba una pequeña bolsa de tela café, de la cual tomó una semilla del ermitaño.

-Qué estas haciendo?. -Preguntó Celestia, con una mirada de desconfianza, no es que ella desconfiara del saiyajin, sólo que sus instintos maternos aún seguían muy alerta, el saiyajin giró su rostro levemente, para dedicarle una sonrisa con la mirada ligeramente afilada.

-Twilight me dijo que quería acompañarme a buscar las esferas del dragón, y necesitará toda su energía. – Tomó la semilla y la cabeza de la chica con otra mano. -Vamos Twilight, despierta, aún es muy temprano. -Con sus dedos abrió la boca de la chica y le ayudó a que masticara la semilla. Celestia miraba con curiosidad desde un lado todo lo que sucedía.

En un instante, la adolescente de cabellos azules y rosados despertó como si una descarga eléctrica le hubiese caído encima y se sentó rápidamente en el sillón, mirando a todos lados un poco desorientada. Celestia no pudo mas que abrir los ojos con suma impresión al ver esta hazaña, inspeccionando cada centímetro del cuerpo de su hija, buscando alguna clase de truco que el saiyajin hubiese hecho en ella para que despertara en un santiamén. Goku soltó una pequeña risa alegre, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la chica.

-Me sorprendiste demasiado, hija. -Comentó, alzando su mirada al techo de la casa. -No pensé que fueras a progresar tanto en tan poco tiempo. La chica de cabellos azules giró su rostro a mirarlo rápidamente, para después dibujar una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro y agachar la mirada con algo de pena, cosa que atrajo la atención de ambos padres.

-Lo siento papá, te defraudé, no pensé que iba a ser tan difícil. -Murmuró la chica peli azul, abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando sintió como un brazo la rodeaba, levantó la mirada para ver que era su padre el que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, lo hiciste muy bien. -Le aseguré el saiyajin. -Honestamente, lo hiciste mejor que yo la primera vez. -Eso llamó la atención de Celestia y Twilight, la fémina de cabellos aurora se sentó al lado opuesto de ella, donde la abrazó mojánsode un poco con las ropas sudadas de la chica.

-¿Enserio lo hice mejor que tú papá?. -Preguntó totalmente sorprendida, mientras veía que el guerrero asentía tranquilamente con la cabeza.

-Sí, tu por lo menos pudiste caminar unos cuantos pasos antes de agotarte. -Confesó el saiyajin, mirando de nuevo al techo.- La primera vez que yo llegué al planeta de Kayosama no pude ni levantarme del piso, me quedé pegado a él por un buen tiempo. -Soltó una pequeña risa. Twilight giró su rostro al centro de la sala, mirando pensativamente.

-¿Qué es ese entrenamiento del que tanto hablan?. -Preguntó Celestia, curiosa por saber de qué se trataba ese ejercicio que era tan agotador al parecer.

-No es nada tan especial mamá, solo se trataba de caminar en el planeta del supremo Kayosama. -Rápidamente giró su rostro al saiyajin, con una mirada de cachorrito atropellado.- ¿Me volverás a llevar verdad? No pude ver nada ni preguntar e investigar todo lo que había ahí papá, me la pasé todo el tiempo pegada al suelo y no tuve oportunidad. -Hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos. -No me di cuenta de nada.

-Jaja, por supuesto Twilight. -Le aseguró su padre. -Para empezar a entrenar tienes que imponerte a estar en ese lugar, es el paso principal.

-Y bueno, ¿ Por qué es tan difícil caminar en ahí entonces?. -Volvió a preguntar la directora de Canterlot High.

-Sí mamá, ahí es muy difícil caminar, porque la gravedad es 10 veces mayor a la de la tierra.- Contestó la híbrida saiyajin.

-¿Qué?!. -Exclamó con total sorpresa Celestia, mirando con los ojos totalmente abiertos a ambos. -10 veces!, eso es monstruoso, ¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso con tu hija Goku!. -Le regañó al saiyajin, mirándolo nuevamente con el ceño fruncido, el cual en respuesta solo elevó sus manos en defensa.

-Tranquila Celestia, yo sabía que Twilight podría resistirlo, ella es muy fuerte. -Le aseguró, a lo cual la chica de cabellos azules asintió con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora me siento más ligera, como si pesara menos. -Se examinó Twilight, flexionando sus brazos y manos repetidas veces para comprobarlo, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. -Me siento más fuerte que antes.- Celestia la mirada con una sonrisa dulce, pero ligeramente preocupada.

-Quiere decir que el pequeño entrenamiento ha funcionado. -Le contestó el saiyajin, con una sonrisa. -Entonces, será mejor que vayamos por las esferas del dragón de una vez.

-No Goku, tú irás solo, Twilight se quedará aquí conmigo. -Ante la sonrisa apenada de la híbrida saiyajin y la mirada molesta de Celestia, el saiyajin hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Ay vamos, ya te dije que no fue para tanto. -Se quejó el guerrero, mirándola con ojos rogantes, la mujer de cabellos aurora negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

-Ve tú solo, ella se quedará aquí, además que si mal no recuerdo, tus amigas vendrán a verte esta tarde, no es así?.- Preguntó Celestia, a lo cual Twilight asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Muy bien, tienes muchas cosas que hacer, empezando por darte un baño y quitarte esa ropa mojada, lo necesitas. -Le aseguró la mujer de cabellos aurora, la chica soltó una pequeña risita avergonzada, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sí mamá, eso haré enseguida. -Respondió.

-Bueno, ni hablar, iré yo solo por las esferas. -Se resignó el saiyajin, levantándose del sillón y colocando dos dedos en su frente. -Volveré más tarde. -Le aseguró, para después desaparecer en un instante, dejando a las dos féminas sentadas en el sillón.

Twilight soltó una pequeña risa.

-Jajaja, quién lo diría, tengo a los padres más geniales del mundo. -Murmuró la chica, miró a celestia y le dio un abrazo, pero luego recordó que estaba toda mojada y se apartó rápidamente avergonzada. -Lo siento. -Murmuró con timidez.

-No hay problema. -Le aseguró Celestia con una sonrisa.

-Mamá, tengo una duda, ahora que ya se muchas cosas, me podrías hablar de cómo se conocieron tú y papá?. -Preguntó con mucho interés. Celestia pareció meditarlo unos segundos, pero después asintió dedicándole una sonrisa dulce.

-Bueno, puede que no creas lo que te voy a decir, pero pareciera que el destino mio y el de tu padre estaban hechos para cruzarse. -Miró con una sonrisa maternal a la chica peli azúl oscuro con rosado. -Quien diría que el producto de nuestro amor me traería un ángel tan hermoso como tú. -Le sonrió, acariciándole una mejilla. -Definitivamente, después de tu tía y tu padre, tú fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. -Le señaló, cerrando los ojos y haciendo de todos aquellos recuerdos una película.

-Un momento, destinados el uno al otro? Ahora si estoy intrigada. -Mencionó, con los ojos llenos de brillo.

-Jaja, Twilight… todo comenzó cuando aún vivíamos con nuestros padres en el reino-

 ******Dbz &Mlp******

 **24 años atrás.**

Era un bello amanecer en el reino antiguo de canterlot, una pequeña zona apartada de la población urbana que aún se regía por un sistema de reyes y nobles, el cual tenía buenas relaciones con el propio gobierno del país y se ayudaban y tenían buena economía mutuamente. El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, bañando con su luz las hermosas estructuras que irradiaban armonía alrededor de todo el lugar, los habitantes del reino comenzaban con sus labores cotidianas del día, los niños se despertaban para ir a la escuela y educarse correctamente, todo marchaba a la perfección. En el castillo real, en la alcoba del rey y la reina se encontraba una pequeña niña de tan solo 8 años, vestía un vestido blanco, con guantes cubriendo su piel tan cristalina, una pequeña corona dorada de princesa reposaba sobre sus cabellos color aurora. La pequeña portaba un semblante travieso y divertido en su rostro, estaba por cometer lo que ella llamaba su mayor travesura hasta el momento, ya era bien sabido por todos en el castillo que la pequeña disfrutaba hacerle bromas a todos, pero a nadie parecía molestarle puesto que eran muy inocentes como para siquiera tomarse como ofensivas.

-Celestia ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?. -Preguntó con una voz que denotaba interés y ligera molestia detrás de ella, cosa que le provocó un escalofrío extremecedor a la niña al reconocer dicha voz. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada para nada amigable de su padre, el rey Solaris.

-Nn-na-nada, padre. -Contestó, colocando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mente. Su sonrisa se comenzó a desvanecer lentamente, al ver el duro semblante de su padre.

-Quiero que te comportes, o ya sabes el castigo que te espera. -Amenazó el rey, sin perder un momento el duro semblante que adornaba su rostro, la pequeña princesita de vestido blanco se sintió sumamente aterrorizada por la mirada de su padre, sólo alcanzó asentir débilmente, agachando la mirada al suelo. -Muy bien, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, espero no enterarme de nada que lleve la palabra problema y princesa celestia en la misma oración.- Sentenció, comenzando a caminar sin esperar respuesta de la pequeña, hasta perderse en el pasillo adornado majestuosamente.

La pequeña princesita Celestia solo soltó un pequeño murmuro agobiado, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su cuarto. El reino se encontraba saludable y prosperando gracias al rey, si cualquiera llegase a preguntar con qué palabra podrían describirlo, todos elegirían entre ira y frialdad, el rey era bien conocido por su mano de hierro a la hora de gobernar el reino, y también por su lado violento y opresista que acababa con los rebeldes que trataran de ir en contra de la corona, por otra parte, la reina era el polar opuesto de Solaris, la reina Laurent, bien conocida por su suprema benevolencia y sensación maternal que llegase a transmitir cuando se estaba cerca de ella, sumamente misericordiosa, ella junto a rey, hacían la pareja perfecta para mantener al pequeño reino en abundancia.

-Su majestad. -La princesita de cabellos aurora levantó su rostro para encontrase con un guardia real, quien hacía guardia en la entrada al salón real del castillo. -Puedo ayudarla en algo?. -Preguntó, sin dejar de mostrar en ningún momento su rostro sin emociones.

La pequeña niña negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos en busca de su madre, para que esta la consolara después de los regaños que recibía por parte de su padre. La encontró en un cuarto apartado donde ella se dedicaba a practicar con sus instrumentos para pasar el tiempo y también, para desestrezarce después de una larga atención con la ciudadanía. La pequeña princesa entró con delicadeza en el lugar, mirando como su madre se encontraba sentada en una silla reclinable, y en sus brazos reposaba una pequeña de 3 años, de tez blanca y cabellera lacia y azul con tonos púrpuras, como la noche. Ella era su hermana menor.

-Sucede algo cariño?.- Preguntó con voz dulce y acogedora la reina Laurent, su cabellera rojiza reposaba en el respaldo de la silla. Celestia se acercó lentamente a su madre, y se abrazó de su vientre para murmurar lentamente.

-Padre me ha regañado. -Su tono de voz denotaba la tristeza y miedo que sentía en ese momento. La reina sin pensarlo mucho acarició la cabeza de la princesa, sin tumbar su corona en el proceso, mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-Tranquila pequeña mía, puedo saber por qué te regañó?. -Preguntó la sabia madre, sabía muy bien que su esposo no regañaría a su tesoro más preciado sin motivo alguno, y también sabía que Celestia no era una joya ni tanto.

-Hmpf…-Refunfuñó la pequeña, curzandose de brazos y mirando al otro lado con orgullo. La reina soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Ya te lo he dicho, a tu padre no le gusta que hagas travesuras, en un futuro serás una líder y debes comenzar a comportarte como tal.- Le aconsejó Laurent, mientras seguía meciendo suavemente a su pequeña menor. -Dime, por qué lo haces si sabes bien lo que te espera?.

-Es que no tengo con quién jugar, mi hermana aún es muy pequeña y solo hace tonterías. -Explicó, señalando a la pequeña niña de 3 años que dormía plácidamente en el regazo de su madre. -Y aquí no hay otro niño para jugar, sólo guardias y sirvientes y más guardias y más sirvientes. -Se quejó la pequeña, mientras su ceño fruncido se intensificaba.

-Vamos, no es tan malo, por qué mejor no vas a jugar al jardín real?. -Le aconsejó de nuevo la reina, sonriéndole cálidamente. -Estoy segura que encontrarás algo entretenido qué hacer.

-Está bien, cómo quisiera tener amigos con quienes jugar. -Masculló molesta la princesita, mientras caminaba afuera de la habitación, dejando a la reina ligeramente preocupada.

-Yo también cariño, yo también…

 ******Dbz &Mlp******

En las afueras del castillo, específicamente en el pueblo, dos recién allegados admiraban con serenidad el paisaje tan hermoso que el lugar ofrecía, los dos individuos, un anciano y un niño, retiraron de sus cabezas un sombrero de paja que cubría el sol de sus rostros y sonrieron.

-Muy bien Goku, ya hemos llegado. -Anunció el maestro Roshi, estirando su cuerpo apoyado en su bastón de madera. -El reino de Canterlot, cielos, este lugar es más viejo que mis huesos hehehe. -Rió ante su propio chiste el ermitaño, giró su rostro levemente para ver que su discípulo seguía admirando el paisaje del lugar, con la boca ligeramente abierta. -Vamos Goku, busquemos un lugar en el cual descansar, este viaje ha sido agotador. -Señaló, a lo que el pequeño niño asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, maestro Roshi. -Contestó, y así, ambos fueron caminando hasta entrar entre las calles del reino.

Caminaron, conocieron y se familiarizaron con el lugar por un buen rato, cuando de pronto el gruñir del estómago del saiyajin llamó la atención del maestro ermitaño, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa, fue entonces que decidieron sentarse a comer en un restaurant de pasada barato, que consistía en una barra con bancos de madera al frente, donde adentro se podía apreciar la pequeña cocina donde el dueño que también atendía, preparaba la cocina rápidamente para sus clientes.

Ya ordenado y comido, ambos permanecieron en el lugar para dejar que los alimentos se asentaran un poco y poder seguir con su viaje por el mundo, pero algo llamó la atención del maestro Roshi, era una charla muy acalorada y recelosamente en voz baja de dos hombres de apariencia vandálica, como si trataran de expresar su máxima frustración, pero al mismo tiempo, ser lo más discretos posible.

Por su parte, el pequeño Goku se mantenía sentado con los brazos por detrás de su cabeza con una sonrisa alegre y satisfecha en su rostro, esa comía le había caído bastante bien.

-Te digo, mañana a primera hora atacaremos el castillo y por fín mataremos a ese imbécil del rey que se cree el mejor de todos. -Decía uno, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa malvada. -Yo personalmente lo haré trizas.

-Ya te dije que será muy arriesgado, y aunque hayamos logrado pagar a mercenarios de fuera, será muy difícil. -Le dijo el otro, con clara desesperación y enfado en su rostro y voz.

-No seas estúpido, no será como en veces pasadas. -Le aseguró el primero, apuñando sus manos fuertemente. -En esta ocasión, Milo consiguió armamento altamente poderoso con una mafia que hace contrabando con el país vecino por mar. -Explicó, mientras su sonrisa maligna se intensificaba. -No creo que la fortaleza del castillo resiste impactos de misiles y lanza cohetes. -El segundo hombre abrió ligeramente los ojos con impresión, recalculando nuevamente las posibilidades.

-¿Hablas enserio?.- Preguntó nuevamente, aún algo inseguro. El primero asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.-Está bien, nos reuniremos donde acordamos, para retraer el armamento necesario y alistarnos para la batalla, esos reyecitos no saben lo que les espera. -Soltó una sonrisa maligna por lo bajo, lo más discreto posible.

Ambos hombres siguieron hablando por unos momentos más, después de ello, se levantaron y se retiraron rápidamente del lugar, el maestro Roshi arqueó una ceja ante esto, mientras que en sus gafas de playa bailó un destello brilloso de luz, al parecer mañana habría mucha acción en ese lugar, y por lo que esos hombres decían, no pensaban hacer nada pacífico, por consecuencia, seguramente muchas vidas inocentes serían perdidas en el proceso, la pregunta estaba en juego, debía o no debía ayudar a sea quien fuese estos reyes?, lo estaba meditando, hasta el momento tanto el sí como el no estaban balanceados, estaba buscando un motivo para que la balanza se desequilibrara, si lo hacía, probablemente usaría mucha de su energía y arruinaría el viaje que tenía planeado para él y para Goku y Krillin… oh, es verdad, Krillin se quedó en Kame House, estaba castigado y por eso no vino. Bueno, solo para él y Goku.

Si no se quedaba, ya había pensado en las consecuencias, y sentiría un poco de culpa, en saber que él pudo haber ayudado, pero se negó en el momento.

-Hahaha hahaha. -El viejo ermitaño escuchó la risa de su discípulo un poco alejada.

Miró en su dirección donde pudo ver cómo el saiyajin corría divertido mientras que detrás de él unos pequeños trataban de atrapar con fervor su cola, era claro que el pequeño de cabellera alborotada nisiquiera se estaba esforzando, al parecer estaba llamando la atención en este lugar por ese pequeño aditamento a su cuerpo. Ver esta escena fue suficiente para hacer que la balanza se inclinara a favor de ayudar este pequeño reino, Roshi entonces pagó por lo ingerido y fue hasta donde se encontraba Goku, llamando la atención de este.

-Hmm… Goku, ven aquí. -Llamó a su discípulo, el cual asintió y rápidamente fue hasta él, mirándolo de forma expectante. -Aquí será la siguiente parte de tu entrenamiento.-Ambos comenzaron a caminar en una dirección indefinida. -Iremos a buscar un lugar donde dormir, mañana tenemos mucho qué hacer.

-Espere un momento, maestro Roshi. -Le llamó Goku, arqueando una ceja confundido. -No se supone que iríamos de viaje hasta la capital del Oeste con Bulma?.- Preguntó, mientras que la duda se notaba en su tono.

-Así es, pero se me ocurrió que mejor haríamos una pausa aquí. -Explicó Roshi. – Además, ya está cayendo la tarde, será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde dormir, mañana entrenaremos. –

-Oh, muy bien maestro. -Replicó sin peros el pequeño saiyajin, sonriendo nuevamente.

- _Aunque realmente… hubiera decidido mejor no ayudarlos. -_ Observó de reojo a su discípulo, quien seguía caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro. - _De no ser porque traje a Goku conmigo, este niño tiene un talento endemoniado para las batallas, con él como ayuda creo que será suficiente para hacerle frente mañana a esos delincuentes. –_ Miró al cielo mientras seguía caminando. - _Quién sabe, probablemente aprenda alguna cosa o dos.-_

Ambos llegaron a un hotel de pasada donde se hospedaron, meditaron un tiempo y después decidieron dormir. En la mañana siguiente, el ruido de explosiones y detonaciones de armas de fuego sacó de su sueño al maestro ermitaño con un ligero susto, saltó y cayó de pie sobre la mesa en pose de batalla, solo para darse cuenta que en la habitación no había nadie mas que él y su discípulo, quien al parecer tenía el sueño pesado. Volviendo nuevamente a sus sentidos suspiró de forma cansada.

-Ya es hora… -Murmuró, al ver por la ventana de la habitación algunas partes en llamas y otras levantando humo en la lejanía, se dio media vuelta para ver que el saiyajin aún seguía dormido. -Vaya que se parece a Gohan en lo perezoso. -Comentó en voz baja. -GOKU ES HORA DESPERTAR!. -Gritó con fuerza, haciendo que el pequeño guerrero despertara de la misma forma que él.

-Qué pasa maestro, por qué me despertó de esa manera?. -Preguntó en forma de queja, mientras se tallaba los ojos con las manos, el ruido de otra explosión en la cercanía prendió sus sentidos rápidamente, se asomó por la ventana para ver lo que ya había visto su maestro. -Qué sucede maestro Roshi? Por qué todo ese desorden?.-

-Te dije que esta sería la siguiente parte de tu entrenamiento. -Contestó el ermitaño, tomando su bastón y colocándose sus zapatos. -Ahora, tu deber es proteger a la mayor cantidad de gente que puedas, entendido?, allá afuera hay rufianes que están dañando a los inocentes, debes detenerlos a como de lugar. -Ordenó, para darse media vuelta y de un salto salir por la ventana, quedando parado en la punta de un poste de luz.

-Espere maestro. -Lo llamó el pequeño saiyajin. -Y qué hará usted mientras yo protejo a estas personas?. -Preguntó.

-Yo tengo otra tarea más importante. -Contestó, fijando su vista en el castillo que se encontraba en la lejanía. -Andando, no perdamos más el tiempo. -El pequeño guerrero de gi azul asintió y también salió de un salto por la ventana, ambos en direcciones diferentes a hacer su parte.

El pequeño saiyajin saltaba de techo en techo, buscando alguien a quién ayudar como lo había ordenado su maestro, sólo veía calles vacías, personas asustadas asomándose por las ventanas y parecido. De pronto escuchó un grito en la cercanía, rápidamente saltó hasta el tejado de un establecimiento de comida, ahí observó a tres asaltantes que apuntaban con armas a 2 clientes inocentes que intentaban desayunar algo.

-Van a morir si no nos entregan su dine-… -El asaltante no pudo terminar porque un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente rápidamente, uno de sus compañeros trató de mover la vista para ver qué había sucedido, solo para recibir una patada certera en el rostro que lo mandó a revotar en el suelo, cosa que lo mandó a dormir rápidamente. Un tercero que si alcanzó a ver qué pasó, trató de apuntar su arma al niño de gi azul solo para recibir un puñetazo en el rostro que probablemente fracturó su nariz y pómulos por la fuerza que llevaba, este cayó de lleno en el suelo, tirando su arma a un lado y sobándose como un niño pequeño.

-Aaaaaay maldito mocoso, cómo te atreves!. -Vociferó furioso, tallándose la cara para quitarse el ardor. El saiyajin saltó en el aire y le implantó otro puñetazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire por completo y nocqueandolo por efecto

-Yaaaaah!, eso te mereces por molestar a estas personas. -Le sentenció, mirando la situación con el ceño fruncido y los ojos arrugados. Cambió su gesto rápidamente para voltear a ver las víctimas, quienes tenían la boca y los ojos exageradamente abiertos. –¿Están bien?. -Preguntó, a lo que ellos asintieron lentamente sin perder el gesto. -Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengan cuidado. -Dicho esto, siguió abriéndose camino en el reino, estropeando los intentos vandálicos de los mercenarios y rebeldes a su paso.

Podía sentir el ki del maestro Roshi en lo que parecía ser un castillo que se estaba acercando rápidamente, esa era su meta, llegar al lugar lo más pronto posible.

 ******DBZ &MLP******

Celestia fue interrumpida de su relato al ver que nuevamente de la nada, Goku comenzó a materializarse frente a ella y a Twilight, mientras que en una especie de bolsa de tela cargaba 7 esferas de color anaranjado amarillento brilloso, cada una con diferente número de estrellas, mientras que en la otra mano sostenía un dispositivo extraño que tenía la pantalla verte y cuadriculada.

-Entonces, esas son las tan poderosas esferas del dragón?. -Preguntó Celestia, con cierto interés en los objetos, el saiyajin asintió rápidamente con una sonrisa, y depositó la bolsa en el suelo. -Ahora vuelvo, tengo que entregarle esto a Bulma. -Mencionó y sin esperar respuesta volvió a desaparecer, dejando con cara de duda a ambas féminas.

-Entonces, seguirás contándome la historia mamá?. -Preguntó Twilight, mientras que al mismo tiempo tomaba una de las esferas y la admiraba detenidamente, casi analizándola fragmento por fragmento.-Estoy totalmente atrapada con lo que dices. -Remarcó, mirándola con ojos grandes y llenos de brillo.

-Hmm, quizás después, ahora ve a darte un baño, ya comenzaste a oler. -Le ordenó la mujer de cabellos aurora, con una sonrisa, la chica peli azul solo sonrió avergonzada y asintió para retirarse a su cuarto. -Alístate para cuando lleguen tus amigas, falta poco.

Nuevamente, el saiyajin reapareció frente a Celestia, para después soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad, este era el cuarto día que había estado en la tierra muerto, y las cosas marchaban a la perfección, con los que solamente había tenido contacto hasta el momento era con Piccolo, Vegeta Trunks y Bulma, para diversas cosas, en el caso de Namekeseí, para entrenar un poco y medirse en habilidades de combate agilidad y demás. Todo parecía marchar con tranquilidad, Vegeta al parecer había desaparecido de la sociedad, y junto a él la máquina simuladora de gravitación, Goku había preguntado qué fue lo que pasó a Trunks, pero el joven adolescente solo pudo responderle que se había puesto a entrenar intensamente, tanto que usaba la gravedad aumentada 500 veces para mejores resultados, el saiyajin de gi rojo solo sonrió afilando la mirada, conociendo a Vegeta, estaría entrenando en algún lugar remoto del planeta de forma brutal para ganar más poder. Eso le emocionaba, querría ver los resultados de entrenamiento de su rival en algún momento.

-Bueno querido, tienes hambre?. -Preguntó Celestia con voz dulce, acercándose a él y poniéndose de puntitas para poder darle un beso en la nariz. -Te prepararé algo de comer, te parece?

-Ay enserio?, gracias Celestia!. -Exclamó con felicidad el saiyajin, mientras dibuja una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le daba un abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarla. -Eres la mejor en todo. -Le aseguró.

-Sí, se que soy la mejor. -Le susurró en el oído con voz pícara y romántica. -Ya me lo has agradecido todas las noches. – El saiyajin siguió abrazándola alegre, sin siquiera captar una pizca de la indirecta que le había lanzado su mujer, por lo que continuó el afecto como si nada.

Ambos se separaron al escuchar el menear de la perilla de la puerta de entrada, justo para ver a Luna, quien volvía de unas compras de fin de semana.

-Hola Luna, -Saludó el saiyajin con un ademán de mano, la mujer peli azul oscuro con degradados púrpuras sonrió y le devolvió el saludo con un rápido abrazo.

-Qué tal, hermanita. -Saludó Celestia con una sonrisa y un rápido beso en la mejilla. -Te fue bien en las compras?. -Preguntó, queriendo saber cómo le fue en el día a su hermana menor.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, casi no había personas en el centro comercial. -Respondió Luna con una sonrisa.

El saiyajin se sentó en el sofá a reposar un poco mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba, escuchando como las dos hermanas charlaban tranquilamente de sus días.

Pasaron algunas horas y las 5 chicas habían llegado a la casa de Twilight, raramente ansiosas de volver a ver al saiyajin más que a ella, les había parecido muy interesante, y querían conocerlo más a fondo.

Pero…

-Lo siento chicas, él salió hace unos segundos al planeta de lo Kayosama. -Anunció con Pena Twilight, mientras las 5 amigas pasaban a la sala con un gesto algo derrotado. -Pero vamos, por fin es sábado y podemos disfrutar de no hacer nada, qué tal si vemos una película.

-Me parece bien querida, aunque… realmente quería conocer mejor a tu padre. -Hizo un pequeño puchero Rarity, mientras ella era apoyada por las otras cuatro chicas.

-En verdad lo siento, a la próxima le diré que se quede para charlar, por ahora, quién quiere Pizza y frituras?!. -Exclamó con alegría, cosa a la cual las demás chicas asintieron emocionadas, la peli azul tomó un vaso de vidrio con su mano pero al hacerlo este explotó. -Oh vaya, al parecer aún no puedo controlar esta nueva fuerza.- Mencionó en voz alta, ganando rápidamente la atención de Rainbow, quien como un rayo apareció enseguida de ella con una mirada cuestionante.

-Qué clase de entrenamiento, te hiciste mas fuerte gracias a tu papá, verdad?. -Preguntó, mirando con ligera envidia a la chica, pero a la vez tristeza de no poseer con esta clase de ventaja.

-Eh, sí, fue un entrenamiento duro, pero logré pasarlo… casi. -Murmuró lo último, recordando que la idea era que la chica se acostumbrara a la gravedad 10 veces aumentada de la tierra como si fuera esta, para poder caminar normalmente y sin problemas.

-Vamos, juguemos unas vencidas para medir tu nueva fuerza. –

-No lo creo Rainbow, te lastimaré si hago eso.

-¡QUEEEEEEEE!. –

-Esta bién, pero será otro día, ahora disfrutemos de la comida y las películas. -


End file.
